We Survive Together (Re-Written)
by BKS534
Summary: When the dead rise and tear the world apart, limb from limb. A man must protect his wife and son, a girl must protect her brother and sister, and a young lady must protect her friends and what little family she has left. The only way any of them will make it is if they try to survive together.
1. Intro

So, a while back I wrote this story, but eventually gave up on it cuz it felt rushed, disorganized, and I wasn't feeling inspired anymore, but after watching the last season of The Walking Dead, it was so good that I felt inspired again and decided to rewrite this story.

I'm still keeping the OC's I had before, but I'm revamping their stories a bit and I'm adding a few more OC's, but they're pretty minor characters and more than likely will get killed off, but they'll still be important to the story.

So just sit back, relax and enjoy the new and improved version of

"We Survive Together"


	2. Days Gone Bye

Survivor Camp

Jane walked into camp with an axe, carrying a bunch of firewood she recently chopped. She dropped all the wood into the fire pit and layer the axe next to a tree stump. She saw her grandmother, Hazel, sitting in a lunge chair by R.V. She walked towards her

"Hey Grandma, have you seen Tyler anywhere? He was supposed to help me chop firewood." Jane asked

"Oh I'm sure he's around somewhere." Hazel said. Jane still felt concerned.

"I hope he's doing ok." Jane said, concerned

"Are you worried about him?" Hazel asked

"Of course I am. He's my cousin, and ever since we lost Lisa two weeks ago, he's been...different." Jane said. She sat in the chair next to Hazel.

"He's probably still grieving, dear. Remember, he and lisa had been together for two years, before all of this. When you lose someone you love, it takes time to move on." Hazel said

"I know, grandma. I just hate seeing him like that." Jane said. Hazel put her hand on Jane's shoulder, comforting her

"I know you do. Just give him time, sweetheart. He'll be ok." Hazel said. Jane smiles at her grandmother.

A young Asian girl, who looked to be at least 12 years old, wearing a pink short sleeve and shorts and sneakers, was pacing back and forth in front of Hazel and Jane. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Shannon? Honey, are you ok? You look worried." Hazel asked her

Shannon looked at the two of them and walked towards them. Still carrying a concerned look on her face

"My brother and sister have been out there for a while. I'm getting a little worried." Shannon said

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Glenn and Dani are gonna be fine. This isn't their first rodeo." Jane said

"I know." Shannon said

"So try not to worry, ok?" Jane said reassuringly. Shannon smiled

"Ok." Shannon said

"Good. Now go find Carl. Sophia, and Alex. I'm sure they'd love to play with you and help get your mind off of it." Jane said happily.

"Ok. Thanks, Jane." Shannon said before walking away

Jane's smile wore off as Shannon walked away. Hazel noticed and looked at Jane, concerned

"Are you ok, dear? Now you seem worried." Hazel said.

"Shannon had a point, Grandma. Glenn and Dani are usually back by now. They usually go out there by themselves, but this was the first time they took a group with them." Jane said.

"So you're worried about them too, huh?" Hazel said

"Of course I am. They're all the family Shannon has left. If she lost them, she'd break, and not to mention she gets easily paranoid. That's why I told Shannon not to worry about it, because as experienced as Glenn and Dani are at supply runs, anything could happen out there. One mistake, or one wrong move could cost you your life. And she's still just a little girl. She shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that." Jane said.

Hazel nodded in agreement and they both looked on as Shannon was playing with several other kids

"You're right, she shouldn't. The poor dear, I can't even imagine what she must've gone through out there before you and your friends got here." Hazel said.

Jane felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of what she had been through before arriving at the camp

"That's a long story all on its own, grandma." Jane said

Suddenly, a young blonde, wearing a dark grey tank top, a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, and jeans. With her hair up in a ponytail, and roughly about the same age as Jane, walked up to them

"Hey, Erika. What's up?" Jane asked

"Have you seen the first aid kit? Ian accidentally cut himself...again." Erika said.

"Again? Really?" Jane said

"Yep. You know, for someone who was the Cadet Major in the JROTC in high school. He's really uncoordinated." Erika said

Jane chuckled.

"I think it's somewhere in the R.V." Jane said

"Thanks." Erika said.

She walked inside the R.V.

"Anyway, we talked about why Shannon's worried, but not about why you're worried." Hazel said. Jane looked at Hazel, still feeling worried.

"Dani's my best friend, we've known each other since we were little. She's like a sister to me, whenever my parents would have one of their fights, I'd go over to her house. Some nights, I would even sleep there because my parents would yell and scream at each other for hours and hours on end. they never even notice I was gone. She's always been there for me."

"You wanted to go with them, huh?" Hazel said.

"Was it that obvious?" Jane asked rhetorically

"I was just like you when I was your age. I was kind, caring, and loyal." Hazel said.

Jane smiled

"You still are like that, Grandma." Jane said.

"What I'm trying to say is, even though I was like you when I was your age. I never had a "Dani" in my life " Hazel said

"You're both very lucky to have each other. A lot of people, even before the world ended, would have killed to have a friendship like the two of you have." Hazel said.

"Thanks, Grandma." Jane said, smiling.

Erika walked out with the first aid kit in hand.

"Found it. Thanks, Jane." Erika said, Before walking away

"Anytime, and also, keep anything sharp away from that boy." Jane said, smiling

Erika looked back at Jane, smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up as she walked away.

Jane looked over and saw Shannon with a few of the kids. Carl, Sophia, Alex, Eliza, and Louis. Jane smiled as she got up out of her chair

"Well, I should be getting back to it. Also, I made a promise to Shannon and I intend to keep it. Thanks for talking with me, Grandma." Jane thanked

"Anytime, dear." Hazel said.

Jane saw Dale walking around

"Hey, Dale." Jane called. Dale looked over at Jane and walked over to her

"I told Shannon that I would stay by the C.B in case Glenn or Dani try to reach us, so if you don't mind. Could you keep my my grandma company for a little bit?" Jane asked

"Of course." Dale said

"Thanks, Dale:" Jane said. Jane winked at her grandmother before she left. Hazel blushed and smiled

Jane walked over to the C.B and stayed for about 30 minutes to an hour, and nothing can in.

"Well, I guess nothing's coming in." Jane said before getting up.

"Hey, Jane?" Someone called

Jane looked and saw Amy carrying a lot of sticks and looked to be having a little trouble keeping it all together

"Could you help me carry some of this firewood, please?" Amy asked

"Sure." Jane said

She walked up to Amy and took a few of the sticks out of her hands. Then, suddenly a voice came over the C.B.

"Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?" The voice on the radio said.

Dale and Hazel were sitting close by when they heard the the voice on the radio. They both walked towards the C.B

They both dropped the sticks and ran over to it. Amy was the first to grab and answer it

"Hey? Hello?" Any answered.

"Can you hear my voice?" The voice asked

"Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through. Over." Amy said.

"Can anybody who reads, please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85. Anybody who reads, please respond." The voice said

"No, no, no, no. He can't do that, the city's a death trap. Can you reach him?" Jane asked

"I don't know. I'm trying." Amy said.

"Let me try." Jane said.

Amy handed the radio over to Jane.

"Hello? Sir? The city is a no-go, it's too dangerous. My name is Jane Turner, I am with a group of survivors just outside of the city, do you read?" Jane said. The voice stopped and nothing, but static came through.

The voice on the C.B, drew the attention of the entire camp and almost everyone surrounded the C.B

"Dammit! Hello? Hello? He can't hear us, we couldn't want him." Jane said

"Try and raise him again." Dale suggested

"I'm trying." Jane exclaimed. She started to tap on the C.B

C'mon, you piece of junk. Work!" Jane said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, missy. We don't wanna break it. Come on son, you know best how to work this thing." Dale said.

Shane walked over to the C.B, put down his axe and grabbed the radio

"Hello? Hello? Is the person who called still on the air?" Shane asked. There was nothing, but static

"This is Officer Shane Walsh. Broadcasting to person unknown, please respond." Shane said. There was no answer. Shane sighed

"He's gone." He said

"There are others. It's not just us." Lori said

"We knew there would be. That's why we left the C.B on, right?" Shane said

"A lot of good it's been doing." Lori said sarcastically. Shane looked away

"What are we gonna do? I mean, should we try and help him?" Ellie said, holding her son, Alex.

"How do you suggest we do that if we can't even raise him" Shane said. Ellie shrugged her shoulders

"I've been saying for a week that we ought to put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city." Lori suggested.

"Folks got no idea what they're walking into." Amy added

"We haven't had time." Shane said

Shane stood up

"I think we need to make time." Lori said.

"Yeah, That, uh, that's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here, day to day." Shane said

"And who the hell would you propose we send." Dale asked.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle." Lori said.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone. You know that." Shane said.

"Who said she was going alone? I'll go with her." Jane said

"Count me in." Trevor said.

"I'll go too." Trish said.

"No. We've already got a group out and the last thing we need is to send more people out there. Plus, we are short handed right now and we need every able body we got. So, I'm sorry, but no." Shane said

Jane, Lori, Trevor, and Trish exchanged annoyed looks.

"Fine." Jane said. Jane walked off back to the chair she sat at before.

"Yes, sir." Lori said before walking off, Carl tries to follow her, but is stopped by Shane

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Go on and take a seat, bud. You're all right, go on. You're all right." Shane said before following Lori.

Jane watched as the crowd around the C.B dispersed and everyone returned to their usual duties. Hazel could tell her granddaughter was upset and took a seat next to her and put her hand on her knee

"It'll be ok, darling." Hazel said

"Grandma, whoever that was over the radio is gonna die unless we do something to help. We have to do something." Jane said

"I know, sweetheart, but Shane's right. Sending anyone else out there would probably make things worse." Hazel said.

"Maybe." Jane said.

Jane put her head down and sighed. She raised her head back up

"I guess we just have to hope and pray that whoever that was on the C.B is ready for what he or she is getting themselves into." Jane said.

Atlanta

Dani and Glenn were walking down the streets of Atlanta, carefully watching the streets for Walkers and so far, nothing.

"You see anything?" Dani asked.

"Nope, it looks clear." Glenn

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." Dani said.

"Yeah, I know." Glenn said.

They continued to patrol down the streets. They turned a corner and saw a huge horde of walkers. Glenn and Dani quickly turned back around the corner.

"Well, looks like we found them." Dani said

"Let's just hope and pray they don't find us." Glenn said.

"C'mon, let's head back to the department store. They might need us back, especially with Dixon still there. Still can't believe we brought that asshole with us." Dani said.

Glenn sighed

"Yeah, well if there's one nice thing I can say about Merle is that he's a good shot." Glenn said.

"Yeah, but gunshots are exactly what we don't need right now." Dani said.

Glenn nodded in agreement

"I still wish it was just us though. I know that most of them volunteered and wanted to help, but the reason why it's usually just us is because the fewer people, the easier it is." Dani said

"Yeah, I know." Glenn said

"I mean, it's simple. We get in, grab a few things, and get out. That's how it works. Getting in is easy, but getting out is the hard part. And the more of us there are, the harder it'll be to get out." Dani said

"Could you maybe try not to be so pessimistic right now, sis" Glenn said

"I'm just being realistic here." Dani said.

They started to walk back and came upon a barricaded alley.

"Well, this looks useful." Dani said.

Glenn and Dani went through the gate of the barricade and saw no walkers. It was clear

"There aren't any geeks past the fence, so I think we're good." Glenn said.

"Nice, whoever made this, deserves a fucking medal, and luckily they barricaded the other end too. It probably won't stop a horde , but it'll slow them down at least." Dani said.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a horse. They moved towards the sound and saw a man dressed like a sheriff, riding a horse, and was surrounded by the dead. The horse went down and quickly overwhelmed by the horse, but the man manages to get away and goes under the tank. Then they hear gunshots.

"What is that idiot doing? Those shots are gonna attract more." Dani said.

The dead quickly swarmed all around the tank and the horse that went down.

"I think he made it inside." Glenn said

"Ok, good for him. Now let's go and get back to the others." Dani said.

"Wait. We gotta help him." Glenn said

"What? Why?" Dani said

"Why? He needs help, that's why." Glenn argued

"He got himself into that mess and unfortunately brought us along with him. Now we need to get back ASAP." Dani said before starting to head back.

"What if it was you in there? You'd want someone to save you, right?" Glenn asked.

Dani paused and thought about what Glenn said. She knew her brother had a point, but she also knew it'd be too risky to try and save trust man.

"Look, if you wanna head back, that's your choice, I won't stop you. But I'm gonna save this guy and it'd be a lot easier with the both of us." Glenn said. Dani turned back and looked at Glenn, confused.

"Why? We don't even know this guy, Glenn." Dani argued.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. And hopefully, maybe someday, someone would do the same for me if I'm ever in that much trouble." Glenn said.

Dani sighed, she looked at her brother with an annoyed, but understanding look. Glenn looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok fine. What's your plan?" Dani asked.

"All tanks have radio in them, right?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. C.B radios. Just like the one back at camp. Why?" Dani asked

"Well, if he made into the tank, than maybe I can raise on the walkie." Glenn said

"Ok. And where do I fit into this plan?" Dani asked

"You still have that suppressor? How many billets do you have?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, and a full mag too." Dani answered.

"Ok, good." Glenn said.

Glenn pulled out his walkie and switched it to right frequency of the tank. He looked back at Dani and nodded

"Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah you, in the tank. Cozy in there? Glenn said through the walkie

Dani pulled out her gun, attached her suppressor, loaded in the magazine of her gun, grabbed the back of the slide of her gun, and pulled it. Now that her gun was loaded, she stood next to her brother, ready for what ever comes next

Note: So that concludes the first chapter, not very eventful, I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any thoughts, opinions, or just wanna say you liked it, then leave a review. I'll have the next chapter up soon. So until then.

See you next time.


	3. Guts

Atlanta Survivor Camp

The camp is busy with people. One man carries a water jug, another plays a solitary card game. Amy walks through the camp carrying a red bucket past Jim and a woman whose hanging laundry. She brings it to a campfire where Lori is busy cooking.

"Any luck?" Lori asked

"How do we tell if they're poison?" Amy asked

She pours some mushrooms into a pan Lori has held out. Looking at them closely she hands a spoon to Amy.

"Uh, not sure. Let's ask Jane." Lori said

She looked and saw Jane talking with a woman by the RV

"Jane, sweetheart. Could you come here a sec?" Lori asked

Jane waved to the woman and walked over to Lori and Amy

"What's up?" Jane asked

"Honey, are these mushrooms safe to eat?" Lori asked

Jane kneeled down to them. Lori handed her a mushroom, Jane closely examined it.

"Yeah, these are fine." Jane said

"Ok, good." Lori said. She picked up the now empty bucket. She called up to Dale and Marlene on the R.V roof.

"Dale, Marlene, I'm heading out." Lori said. She looked to Carl, who was playing cars by the Pelletier's Cherokee

"Sweetheart I want you to stay where Dale and Marlene can see you , okay?" She said to him

"Yes, mom." Carl said

"You too. Don't wander too far. Stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything, holler. We'll come running." Dale said. Marlene nodded, agreeing with her father.

"Yes, mom." Lori said softly.

"I heard that Lori." Marlene called out. Lori looked back and smiled. Marlene waved to her.

Jane smiles as she watched Lori walk off. She looked at Amy, who carried a worried look on her face.

"You ok, Amy?" Jane asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy answered. Jane smiles and looked down at the pot

"Worried about Andrea?" Jane asked

"Was it that obvious?" Amy asked back.

"It's not like she's on her own out there. Andrea's gonna be fine." Jane reassured

"How can you be sure?" Amy asked

"I'm not, but being a paranoid mess won't help. So my advice is to just be optimistic. Hell, they might be on their way back right now." Jane said. Amy smiled

"I hope so." Amy said.

Jane looked to her left and saw Tyler with an axe in one hand and a whole lot of firewood in the other, over his shoulder.

"Tyler, there you are. You've been gone a while, you ok?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tyler said. He dumped the wood into the fire pit and layer his axe on a stump.

"Well, now that you're back take the load off and get some rest." Jane said.

"Nah, I'm probably gonna head back out in a second. I just came back to drop all this off." Tyler said, panting.

"You sure?" Jane said

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tyler said.

Tyler picked the axe back up.

"Alright, heading back out. See ya soon." Tyler said

"Ok... be careful." Jane said.

Tyler threw up a peace sign as he walked off. Jane sighs as she watches her cousin walk off. As she believes he's not dealing with his grief properly.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta

Dani and Glen stood by the gate of the barricade in the alley way. Glenn held up the walkie and started speaking.

"Hey, are you alive in there?" Glenn asked

"Hello? Hello?" The man on the radio said.

"There you are. You had us wondering." Glenn said. Dani slightly glared at Glenn

"Us? There more of you?" The man said

"Yeah, it's just me and my sister." Glenn said. Dani swatted Glenn on the shoulder.

"Ow." Glenn winced.

"Where are you? Outside? Can either of you see me right now?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." Glenn said

"There's good news?" The man asked.

Glenn held down the walkie and looked at Dani, she shook her head. He held it back up.

"No." Glenn answered.

Dani rolled her eyes

"Listen, whoever you two are. I don't mind telling y'all that I'm a little concerned in here." The man said.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out." Glenn said

"Glenn, if you're trying to help the man; you're not doing a good job." Dani said.

Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Got any advice for me?" The man asked

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." Glenn said.

Dani nods in approval.

"That's it? Make a run for it?" The man said.

Dani snatches the walkie out of Glenn's hands and held it up to her.

"Listen up, asshole. My brother might be clueless and a bit of a moron, but he's trying to save your life, and the advice he's giving you could actually work." Dani said

"Who's this?" The man said

"No time for introductions. Now, shut up and listen. You've got eyes on the outside so you should be fine for the most part. There's still one geek up on the tank, but the rest climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?" Dani said

"So far." The man said

"Good, now the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now. You might stand a chance." Dani said.

"Might?" The man asked

"You got any better ideas?" Dani asked back

The walkie was silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You got any ammo?" Dani asked

"In the duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" The man asked

"That's a negative. The bag's too close to the crowd. What do you have on you? Dani asked

"Hang on." The man said.

A few seconds went by

"I've got a beretta with one clip, 15 rounds." The man said.

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street. My brother will meet up with you. Be there." Dani said.

"Hey, what's your name?" The man asked

Dani rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What did I say before, dumbass! Now cut the chit-chat and get moving. Now!" Dani said.

She handed the walkie back to Glenn

"You know could try work on your bedside manner a bit." Glenn said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Dani said. She pulled out her gun and quickly attached her suppressor.

"Ok, now the guy is gonna be heading this way soon. You wait for him right here, and when he arrives. Head for the fire escape." Dani said.

"What are you gonna do?" Glenn asked.

"I'm gonna cover you guys up on the utility platform cuz more than likely, we're gonna have a few uninvited guests following this guy. So just be careful, ok." Dani said

Glenn nodded. Dani nodded back, and headed towards the fire escape and climbed up to the utility platform. She raised her gun up toward the street.

After a few minutes, the man ran towards the gate and met up with Glenn, with over a dozen walkers following them. Dani began firing at the walkers, shooting them in the head. Glenn began to climb up the ladder

"C'mon, hurry up." Dani said.

She noticed the man firing at the walkers and he looked to be frozen

"Hey Cowboy, quit gawking at them and get your ass up here!" Dani yelled down at the man.

The man started running for the ladder. He quickly climbed up the ladder. Glenn and the man got onto the utility platform and tried to catch their breathe.

Dani holstered her gun and went and gave Glenn a hug.

"You ok?" Dani asked

"I'm fine, I'm ok." Glenn answered, as he panted. He looked over at the man and moved to him

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" Glenn said

"It wasn't my intention." The man said

"Yeah. Whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass." Glenn said

The man reached his hand out to Glenn

"Rick. Thanks." The man introduced himself. Glenn grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Glenn. You're welcome." Glenn said, introducing himself.

Rick looked over to Dani

"Danielle, but call me Dani. Also, just know that if you do something stupid like that again that puts me or my brother at risk. I'll kill you myself." Dani said.

Rick looked at her in surprise and turns back to Glenn.

"My sister. Charming, isn't she?" Glenn asked rhetorically.

Rick put the beretta into Glenn's backpack as he Glenn looked down.

"Oh no." Glenn said. He saw a walker attempting to climb up the ladder. Dani looked down.

"I've got him." Dani said.

Dani pulled her gun back out and shot the walker in the head. She holstered her weapon back.

"Good shot." Rick complimented. Dani nodded

The walkers mobbed the bottom of the ladder and threaten to overwhelm it. Glenn, Dani, and Rick look up the rest of the way. The ladder extends straight up several stories without any breaks.

"The bright side: it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." Glenn said

"Well, I'd rather we didn't die period. So let's get moving, shall we?" Dani said.

Glenn, Dani, and Rick scaled the ladder and walk across a bridge between buildings.

"Were you the ones who barricaded the alley?" Rick asked.

"Somebody did - I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Glenn answered.

Glenn opens a hatch that leads down into the building they are on top of.

"Back at the tank. Why'd you two stick your necks out for me." Rick asked.

"That's a question for my dear brother here. It was his idea to save you. I on the other hand, wanted to leave your sorry ass." Dani said.

"Call it foolish, naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you." Glenn said.

"You said it, not me." Dani said

"Yeah. Yeah." Glenn said.

Rick follows Glenn and Dani down into the building, closing the door behind him. They look all around them to make sure it's clear before they hurry through the building and out into another alley.

"We're back. Got a guest plus four geeks in the alley." Glenn spoke into the walkie.

Glenn, Dani, and Rick walked into the alley and are stopped by a walker, until three men in riot gear come out of the other building with baseball bats. They run up and beat down the walkers before anyone can be bitten.

"T, Nate, Morales. Let's go." Dani said

The three in riot gear run in, close the door behind them. Andrea and Adam angrily push Rick back into a stack of boxes and shove guns in his face. Cassidy, Allie, and Kristen were in the room, too.

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." Andrea threatened.

"Just chill out guys. Back off." Morales said

"Adam, Andrea. Please." Cassidy said.

"Come on guys, ease up." Jacqui said. Andrea and Adam still held their

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole." Andrea said.

"She's right. We're in this mess because of him." Adam said

"Guys, I said back the hell off!" Morales said

Andrea and Adam don't. Rick leans as far back as he can but doesn't give them any more reason to shoot him.

"Well, pull the trigger." Morales said.

Andrea finally pulls away from Rick, but Adam doesn't.

"Adam, think about Trish. You think she'd want you to do this." Allie said.

Adam groans and pulls away from Rick and holsters his gun.

"We're dead –all of us –because of you." Andrea said, tearfully

Kristen was pacing back and forth with her arms crossed

"We're Dead. We're all fucking dead." Kristen said fearfully.

Cassidy stood in front of Kristen. Grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked directly at her.

"Stop it. We are not gonna die.." Cassidy reassured

"Think so, huh? No, she's right. We're all dead, all because of this asshole." Adam said

"Well, we've still got some bullets in case anyone wants to take the easy way out." Nathan said

"Not funny, Nathan." Allie scolded

"Wasn't trying to be." Nathan said back.

"I don't understand." Rick said

Morales grabs Rick by the arm and leads him along.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." Morales explained

"Every geek for miles heard you popping off rounds." T-Dog said

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea added

"Get the picture now." Adam said

While talking they've led Rick through to the front of the building, a department store. Outside the plate glass windows were geeks banging and pushing into them, more geeks behind them pushing, too. Rick is stunned.

A few of the walkers have rocks. Cracks begin to appear on the outside doors. The survivors back away and get more out of sight

"Oh god." Andrea said

"Ok, not good." Nathan said

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked

"Trying to flag a helicopter." Rick said

Dani scoffed

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." T-Dog said

"You were chasing a hallucination. Imagining things. It happens." Jacqui said

"I saw it!" Rick said, insistently.

"Well guess what, pal? Whether or not you saw a helicopter. It's not exactly gonna change our current situation." Adam said

"Hey T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others." Morales suggested

"Others? The refugees center?" Rick asked

"Is this guy serious?" Nathan muttered to Dani. Dani shook her head

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us." Jacqui said, sarcastically.

"News flash, cowboy. There is no refugee center. We have a camp just outside the city." Dani said

Rick looked down

"Jesus Christ. What have you been in a coma for the last few months or something?" Dani said

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-Dog said

Suddenly, gunshots can be heard.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Nathan said

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked

"What is that maniac doing?" Jacqui asked

"Come on, let's go." Glenn said

~*~ ~*~

Roof

Up on the rooftop, Merle has a scoped rifle pointing down. He aims, fires, and takes down a walker. Everyone runs up the stairs as fast as they can. Dixon continues to shoot. Morales is the first to come out of the stairwell.

"Hey, Dixon. Are you crazy?!" Morales said

Merle laughed and continued to shoot.

"Oh jeez." Andrea said

"Are trying get us killed, you crazy old man?!" Nathan said

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun!" Merle said

He jumps down off the low wall that runs around the roof.

"Only common sense." Merle said.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got, man. And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill." T-Dog scolded

Merle laughed at T-Dog

"Hey, bad enough I've got the taco bender and the faggot on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Merle said

Nathan and Morales cringed at Merle's harsh words

" "That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog said,

"Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it." Morales reasoned.

"Yeah, man. Let's not do this, please." Nathan added.

"No." T-Dog refused

"All right? It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble." Morales said.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked, tauntingly.

"Yeah." T-Dog answered.

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. "YO." It's the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle said

"Mother -" T-Dog started.

T-Dog throws a punch, Merle blocks it and they start fighting.

"Hey, come on, Merle, that's enough." Morales said

"Come on. Dixon!" Andrea said

Everyone started shouting. Rick jumps over a pipe to help T-Dog and Merle clocks him with a hard left. Rick flies back and down to the ground back over the pipe. Dixon plants a heavy shove into T-Dog's chest then picks him up and punches him. T-Dog's head bangs into the pipe.

"Stop it!" Jacqui shouted

"Dixon, get off him." Andrea said

"Leave him alone!" Cassidy shouted

"Oh my god!" Kristen shouted

T-Dog lands on a metal pipe before he falls to the rooftop. Dixon starts kicking him then punching him

"Stop, please." Allie pleaded

"Dixon you're gonna hurt him." Andrea said

"Merle cut it out." Morales said.

"You're hurting him, stop!" Cassidy shouted.

"Cut it out, man" Nathan said

"Get off of him!" Adam shouted.

Rick, still dazed, collects himself. T-Dog is on the ground. Merle sits on top of him and beats him with his fists. Morales, Nathan, and Adam try to break it up but Dixon knocks them away. Merle pulls out a revolver cocks it and points it at T-Dog's face.

"No no no. Please please." Andrea pleaded.

"Don't do it, Merle. Please." Allie said

Thunder rumbled as T-Dog whimpered in pain, and Merle shouted as he pointed his revolver in T-Dog's face. Merle stands up with his gun still aimed at T-Dog.

"Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em." Merle stated.

Jacqui, Cassidy and Glenn helped T-Dog recover. Andrea, Kristen, Nathan, Dani, Adam and Morales are grouped with them. Morales lifts his hand.

"Oh, come on." Andrea said to Morales

"All in favor? Yeah, that's good." Merle said

Glenn, Cassidy, Kristen, Allie, Nathan, and Jacqui raise a hand. Nathan and Jacqui's middle fingers are pointed. Andrea, Adam, and Dani raise their hands last.

"Yeah. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" Merle asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Rick said.

Merle looks around and Rick hits him in the jaw with the butt of Merle's rifle. He drops to the ground, stunned but not out. Rick uses his handcuffs to attach Merle to the pipe on the roof. Rick pulls Dixon up by his shirt and gets in his face.

"Who the hell are you man?" Merle asked

"Officer Friendly." Rick answered.

Rick reaches around takes Merle's gun and removing the clip he turns back to Dixon

"Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no Niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Rick said

"Screw you, man." Merle said, angrily

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Rick said

"Yeah? Well screw you twice." Merle said

Rick cocks Merle's gun and points it at Merle's temple.

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." Rick said, mockingly.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle said

Rick lowers the gun

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." Rick said

Rick sees something on Dixon's face. He pats Merle down. Rick finds a white powder in Merle's pocket. He looks closely at Merle's face.

"Got some on your nose." Rick said

He flicks Merle's nose for emphasis.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Merle said, laughing.

Rick walks to the side of the building. He tosses the packet into the air off the side.

"Hey! What are you doing! Man that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray –yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?" Merle shouted.

"Yeah, your voice carries." Rick said

"Do you hear me, you filthy pig?!" Merle shouted.

Oh shut up, Dixon." Dani said

Rick walks to the wall and flexes his hand in pain. He stops when Morales and Adam joins him.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" Adam asked

"Up the road a ways." Rick answered.

"Well, Officer Friendly, from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city." Morales said.

Thunder rumbles, the walkers in the streets moan loudly. Morales, Adam, Nathan and Rick look out at the streets full of walkers. Andrea, Allie, Dani, and Jacqui are looking over the side, too.

"God, it's like Time Square down there." Andrea described

"On that note, at least I'll know where not to go for New Years." Nathan said

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this?" Adam said

Dani looks back at T-Dog, who had the C.B.

"Hey, T. How's that signal?" She asked.

"Like Dixon's brain —weak." T-Dog said

"Keep trying." Dani said

"Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing." Andrea said

"Yeah. Even if we do manage to get in touch with them; what can they do? They're not gonna send a rescue party. It'll just make things worse. It's like I said earlier. We're all dead." Kristen said

"Well you two might be ready to throw in the towel, but I'm not. I have a wife back at camp and she's waiting for me." Adam said

"So is my sister, and who said I was giving up. I'm just stating facts." Andrea argued, before angrily walking away while looking at Rick

"Like Dani said earlier, we've got some people outside the city. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream." Morales informed Rick

"Then they're right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out." Rick said.

"And how exactly are we gonna that, huh? You got any bright ideas?" Dani asked

"Chinkerbell speaks the truth. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." Merle said

Merle looked to Andrea

"Ain't that right, sugar tits? Hey, Honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs; we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway." Merle offered

"I'd rather." Andrea retorted

"Rug muncher. I figured as much." Merle said

Merle then gazed at Cassidy.

"How bout you, little lady. You kinda on the young side, but I can teach ya a few things." Merle offered.

"I'm already with someone, Merle. And if I wasn't, I'd sooner fuck one of those corpses roaming the streets." Cassidy said

Merle scoffed

"Your loss." Merle said.

" "The streets ain't safe." Now there's an understatement." Morales said

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rick suggested.

"Oh man, Hey, Glenn, Nate, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" Morales said

Glenn and Nathan scans the alley where a few random walkers wait.

"No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are." Glenn said

"Maybe not. Old building like this built in the twenties. Big structures often had drainage tunneled into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements." Jacqui said

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked

"It's my job – was. I worked in the city zoning office." Jacqui said.

~*~ ~*~

Subbasements

Down inside the building Jacqui, Nathan, Andrea, Dani, Morales, Adam, Glenn and Rick peer down the steep stairwell; while Cassidy, Allie, and Kristen stayed up on the roof with T-Dog and Merle

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morales asked

"Dani and I really scoped this place out the other times we were here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But we've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn said.

They all look at Glenn and Dani. Dani facepalmed

"Oh great." Glenn said

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea reassures

"No, you won't. Not you." Glenn said

"Why not me? Think I can't handle it?" Andrea accused.

"I wasn't — " Glenn started.

"Speak your mind." Rick said.

"Look, until now Dani and I always came here by ourselves – In and out, grab a few things –no problem. The first time we bring a group – Everything goes to Hell. No offense. If you want one of us to go down this gnarly hole, fine– But only if we do it our way. It's tight down there. If one of us runs into something and have to get out quick, we don't want you all jammed up behind us getting one of us killed. I'll take one person." Glenn said.

"Ok let's get going then." Dani said

"Nope, not you either." Glenn said

"Excuse me? Glenn, we've always been a team. I'm not letting you go down there by yourself." Dani argued

"Yes, you are. Look, if something goes wrong, and god forbid anything does. I want at least one of us to get out of here alive. If both of us go down and something happens to us, then Shannon's on her own. I don't want that for her and I know you don't either. This is my plan and we're doing it my way, understand?" Glenn asked

Dani felt unsure about it, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure." Dani agreed.

"Ok." Glenn said.

Glenn looked at Rick

"And not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." Glenn said.

Glenn looked at Andrea

"You, Adam, and Dani have the only other guns, so you three should go with him." Glenn said

Glenn looked at Morales

"You be my wingman. Jacqui and Nathan stay here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry" Glenn said

"Okay." Jacqui said

"You got it, boss." Nathan said

"Ok, everybody knows their jobs." Rick said

Rick reassures Glenn with a pat on the shoulder. Dani gives Glenn a reassuring hug. Glenn, with a flashlight in his mouth, goes down first, Morales follows after him. They turn their flashlights down the tunnel. Glenn and Morales follow the tunnel looking for the sewer connection.

"Dah!" Glenn said, as he heard a mouse squeak

~*~ ~*~

The Store

Rick, Adam, Dani, and Andrea enter the sales room floor where the walkers are at the plate glass doors. They were growling and banging on the windows. Rick, Andrea, and Adam went in one direction, while Dani went in another

"Hey, umm, listen. We wanted to apologize for the whole "guns in your face" thing." Adam said.

"People do things when they're afraid." Rick said

"Not that it wasn't entirely unjustified. You did get us into this." Andrea said

"She's right." Adam added

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" Rick asked

"No, but it'd be a start." Andrea said. Andrea saw Dani looking at a few of the racks. Andrea started to walk towards her.

"Oh and one thing. Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise." Rick said

"Oh?" Andrea said.

"Is that your gun?" Rick asked

"It was a gift, why?" Andrea asked back

Rick puts his hand out, Andrea gives it to him. He pushes up on the side.

"Little red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have occasion to use it." Rick advised

"Good to know." Andrea said.

Andrea walked off to join Dani at the clothing rack. Rick looked at Adam

"Hey, I heard one of the girls mention someone named Trish to you. Is she your wife? If you don't mind me asking? Rick asked

"Yeah. Married about twelve years, going on thirteen." Adam answered.

"I've got a wife too. And a son. In fact, that's why I came into the city. To look for them." Rick said

"Ah, makes sense. Well, hopefully for you. They're back at our camp, cuz that's where almost everybody went after Atlanta got overrun." Adam said.

"Hopefully." Rick said.

"But really though, I get it. I had kids too. An 11 year old son ...and a 2 month old daughter" Adam said

"Had?" Rick started.

Adam looked at Rick solemnly and slowly nodded his head, with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Rick said

Adam looked away, at the door windows

"Trish is all I've got now, and I intend to get back to her, one way or another." Adam said

Adam looked at Rick

"I need to you to make a promise. Promise that no matter what happens to me that you'll get me back to my wife. Can promise me that?" Adam asked

Rick held his hand out.

"I promise." Rick said

Adam looked down at Rick's hand, then looked back at Rick. Adam grabbed Rick's hand and shook it.

"Good." Adam said.

Dani was looking through the clothing rack, Andrea walked up to her and joined her in looking through it.

"Hey, you good?" Andrea asked

"Yeah. I'm just looking through some of these to maybe take back to camp." Dani said.

"Oh cool." Andrea said.

Andrea started looking through the racks too

"Are you thinking about Shannon?" Andrea asked

"Are you thinking about Amy?" Dani asked back.

"Good point. So what's your take on Rick?" Andrea asked.

"Still deliberating, but as of right now, he's the idiot that nearly got Glenn and I killed and then got us into this mess." Dani answered.

"What exactly happened out there?" Andrea asked.

"Glenn and I were patrolling the streets, carefully and quietly, just to keep a look out. Then suddenly, he came riding into the city on a horse, like something out of the Wild West. He came upon this huge horde, got cornered, and got himself stuck in a tank." Dani explained.

"Wow." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I know. Luckily for him, Glenn and I were in the area and saved his sorry ass." Dani said.

"Well, we're in this together now. So, let's hope this guy can get us out." Andrea said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Dani said.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

T-Dog, Cassidy, Allie, Kristen, and Merle are up on the roof. T-Dog leans against the low wall to take advantage of the little shade it provides. Cassidy and Allie were by his side, treating the bruises inflicted on him by Merle. Kristen was sitting on the steps by herself, looking frustrated. Dixon is leaning against the pipe he's handcuffed to. It runs the length of the roof with about eighteen inches clearance. It's held in place with a construction of I beams and brackets. It's one of those brackets that Merle is actually handcuffed to.

"So what's the verdict, Doc?" T-Dog asked

"Well, besides a little bruising and a busted lip, I think you'll be ok. A little rest when we get back to camp should do you some good, but in the mean time." Cassidy said

Cassidy reaches into her bag, pulls out a small canister with pills, and hands it to T-Dog

"Here, take some of these." Cassidy said

"What are those?" T-Dog asked

"Ibuprofen, it's a painkiller essentially. It should relieve the soreness a bit." Cassidy explained

"Thanks Doc." T-Dog said

"T, you know I'm not actually a doctor, right?" - Cassidy

"Well you got more medical experience than everybody here and back at camp. So I think you more than qualify." T-Dog said.

Cassidy scoffed

"I don't know if being a two-year nursing student makes me qualified to be a doctor, but I'm just happy to help." Cassidy said

"Hey, sweetheart. You got something in the bag for little old me." Merle asked

"Not for you, Merle." - Cassidy

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. You's a Doctor, you supposed to help people." Merle

"Again, I'm not a doctor, Merle, at least not officially, but if I were, this isn't a hospital and I don't have any obligation to treat you. Especially after what you did earlier." Cassidy said

Cassidy walks off, Allie follows. They both look out onto the city

"Hey." Allie greeted

"Hey." Cassidy greeted back

"Thanks for coming along, and sorry for getting you into this." Allie said

"It's no problem and you don't have to be sorry. It's not like you planned for this to happen." Cassidy said

"I know. It's just that if I were a little more confidant in my abilities as a nurse. You wouldn't have been dragged into this mess." Allie said

"Hey, it's ok. I know that you're still getting used to being relied on for medical help, but you're not in this alone. I'm still here and so is Erika, back at camp." Cassidy said

Allie looks down at the mention of Erika's name

"Are you ok?" Cassidy asked out of concern

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just can't wait to get outta here." Allie said

"You and me both." Cassidy said

Merle looked over at Kristen who sat by the steps by herself.

"Hey, Honey Pie. What you doin sitting all by your lonesome self? Why don't you come on over here and sit on Uncle Merle's lap, huh?" Merle asked

Kristen stood up and glared at Merle

"Fuck you, Merle." Kristen snapped

"Oh, come on now. Don't be like that." Merle said. T

Kristen walked over to the wall and joined Cassidy and Allie.

"Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just needed to get away from that asshole."'Kristen said.

"You're fine." Cassidy said. The three of them looked out into the city. Allie looked over at Kristen.

"Kris, I gotta ask, and don't be offended by this, but why'd you come out here?" Allie asked

"I was "volunteered" by Jane to come out here. She thought I wasn't doing enough around camp and persuaded me to come along. If I had known that this was all gonna happen then I would've told her to fuck off." Kristen said

"She's just trying to get you to contribute, that's all. And she didn't know this was all gonna happen either, so you can't be completely pissed at her." Cassidy reasoned

"Maybe." Kristen said.

"Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." T-Dog spoken into the C.B

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us. Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy." Merle said.

"Why don't you pull your head out your ass? Maybe your headache will go away." T-Dog countered.

Merle chuckled at him

"Try some positivity for a change, damn." T-Dog exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what. You get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all "Sammy Sunshine" positive for you. Hey, see that hacksaw over there in that tool bag? Get it for me, hmm? Make it worth your while. What do you say, man? Come on. Get me out of these things." Merle said

"So you can beat my ass again? Or call me a nigger some more?" T-Dog asked rhetorically.

"Come on now. It wasn't personal. It's just that your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix. That's all. It don't mean we can't... work together, parley, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved. So... about that hacksaw– " Merle started.

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there, too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?" T-Dog said

"Huh." Merle said.

"And what about the girls over there. You think they won't try to stop you if I did." T-Dog said

"They ain't gonna be no problem. Beside, they're only women. They ain't meant to fight. Only thing they good for is cookin and poppin' out babies." Merle said

T-Dog rolled his eyes

~*~ ~*~

Store

Dani was looking through the store. Dani looked at some of the jewelry. She saw what looked like a two diamond bracelet and grabbed them. She looked at Adam who was standing by the doors, watching it.

"Hey, Adam." Dani called out.

Adam looked back at her and walked to her.

"You think Trish might like this?" Dani asked.

Dani handed it to Adam.

"I know you guy's anniversary is coming up and that the reason you came along was to find a present for her. So I thought maybe this'd be a good gift. What do you think?" Dani asked.

Adam examined the bracelet

"Yeah, this'll be good. Thanks, Dani." Adam said.

"No problem." Dani said

"But is ok to loot something with a cop around." Adam said

"I'm pretty sure those rules no longer apply."

Adam put the bracelet into his pocket.

Suddenly, glass is heard shattering. The walkers have broken enough glass to reach the inner doors. Rick Dani, Adam, and Andrea take up positions, their guns aimed and ready. Morales, Jacqui, Nathan, and Glenn run up behind them.

"What did you find down there?" Rick asked.

"Not a way out." Morales said.

"We need to find a way...and soon." Andrea said.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

Everyone is now back on the roof, thunder rumbles as the group attempts to come up with a new plan to escape.

"That construction site, those trucks –they always keep keys on hand." Rick suggested.

Morales takes the binoculars, looks and then looks down at the street below.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Kristen said

"She's right. You'll never make it past the walkers." Morales said

Rick turned to Glenn and Dani.

"You two got me out of that tank." Rick said

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted" Glenn said

"Can we distract them again?" Rick asked.

"Sure. You got another horse in your back pocket somewhere?" Dani asked rhetorically

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes." Merle said

"God. Give it a rest." Jacqui exclaimed.

"Maybe we can distract them by giving them Merle." Nathan said in a snarky tone.

"I'd like to see you try, you little fag." Merle said.

Nathan flipped off Merle

"They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kristen asked

"No, wait. He's right. Like dogs; they hear a sound. They come." Glenn said

"What else." Rick asked.

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." Morales said.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Adam said.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asked

"Can't you?" Glenn asked back.

"They smell dead. We don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea said.

"They're right. If you smelled something good or bad, wouldn't that draw your attention." Dani said.

~*~ ~*~

In The Store

Back in the department store Rick grabs several pairs of rubber gloves and passed them around to everybody else.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kristen said.

"Yeah. If bad ideas were an Olympic event. This would take the gold." Glenn said.

"They're right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through." Morales pleaded.

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever." Rick said.

"Yeah, but surely there's gotta be a better option here." Allie said.

"Guys enough! Rick's right. I don't like this any more than the rest of you do, but unless one of you has a better idea; this is our only option if we want a chance at making it out of here alive." Cassidy said.

Rick tosses a raincoat to Glenn, Adam, and Dani.

Rick, Nathan, and Morales burst through the door into the alley. Glen holds a bat and stands guard. They grab a walker body from the ground and rush back inside. Rick has added a clear plastic face shield to his raincoat and rubber gloves. It's pushed up on his head. He looks around at the others

He lowers the shield and with a crowbar turns to the fire axe on the wall and breaks it out of its case.

Everyone is wearing rubber gloves and raincoats. They are grouped around the corpse. Rick gets a running start with the axe and swings it but pulls back at the last second. He drops the axe, takes off the head shield and his gloves. He checks the corpse's pockets and pulls out his wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap, Georgia license. Born in 1979." Rick read

Rick hands the license to Glenn

"He had twenty-eight dollars in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl. "With love, from Rachel." He used to be like us –worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." Rick said.

He replaces the wallet, puts his gear back on.

"One more thing — he was an organ donor." Rick said.

"Well at least he died for a good cause, right?" Nathan said. Earning glares from everybody.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood." Nathan said

Rick heaves the axe at the corpse of Wayne Dunlap. Everyone winced in disgust. Rick continues chopping off legs, arms and through the torso. Rick continues chopping off legs, arms and through the torso.

Everyone groaned in disgust. Rick looks ill but he shakes it off and hits again, and again. Rick takes off his shield and holds his nose with the elbow of his coat for a moment. He hands it and the axe to Morales.

"Oh god." Allie said.

"Keep chopping." Rick said

"I am so gonna hurl." Glenn said

"Later." Rick said

Morales chops away. Then, the chopping stopped

"Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." Rick said.

Rick starts smearing his raincoat, Jacqui helps Glenn do the same, Cassidy and Allie helped smear Adam and Dani, and everyone takes turns covering Glenn and Rick with the walker guts. Andrea drapes intestines over Glenn's shoulders.

"This is just sick." Kristen said

"Oh, God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad." Glenn said.

"Think about something else – puppies and kittens." Rick said

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog said.

Glenn vomited, and Kristen gagged.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Dani said.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea said

"Next time let the Cracker beat his ass." Jacqui said.

"And I thought what I said was bad." Nathan said

"I'm sorry, yo." T-Dog apologized

"You suck." Glenn said.

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah." Andrea said

"Well, you guys smell worse than a landfill, so I'd say mission accomplished." Nathan said.

"Glenn. Just in case." Andrea said.

Andrea gingerly puts her gun into Glenn's front pocket.

"If we make it back, be ready." Rick said.

"You mean when we get back. I don't plan on dying today." Dani said.

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog said.

Rick pulls the handcuff keys out of his pocket and tosses it to T-Dog.

"Give me the axe. We need – we need more guts." Rick said.

"Oh god." Andrea exclaimed.

"Not again." Nathan said

~*~ ~*~

The Alley

Glenn, Dani, Adam and Rick, with bits of corpse body hanging from their necks slowly walk into the alley. Rick is still holding the fire axe, Dani and Adam have their hands on their holstered guns, and Glenn carries the crowbar. They shuffle down toward the street mimicking the way a walker walks. The few walkers in the alley don't smell their living flesh.

~*~ ~*~

The Stairs

The rest of the group runs up the stairs to the rooftop.

~*~ ~*~

The Streets

Rick, Adam, Dani, and Glenn come to the street. They crawl under the metro bus slowly. Out on the street none of the walkers notice anything unusual.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

The group is now up on the rooftop. Allie was the first to the wall.

"Hurry." She said

"Hey, what's happening?" Merle asked.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B." Morales said

"Hey, come on. Talk to me y'all." Merle ordered, but no one listened.

"Base Camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?" T-Dog said through the C.B

Morales follows Rick and Glenn's progress through the binoculars.

"Can anybody out there hear me." T-Dog said.

"Where are they?" Cassidy asked.

"There." Morales pointed.

Thunder rumbled.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle accused.

Nathan looked back at Merle, then gestured over to T-Dog. T-Dog shows Merle that he has it.

"Does that answer your question?" Nathan said in a snarky tone.

~*~ ~*~

Survivor Camp

At the camp on the hilltop Dale, Marlene, Ian, and Jim are working on the RV.

"Boy, that hose isn't long for this world, is it?" Dale asked rhetorically.

"No sir." Jim said

"Yeah, doesn't look like it." Ian said.

"Where the hell are we gonna find a replacement?" Dale said

"Can we find one in one of the cars here that no ones using anymore?" Marlene suggested.

"No, it wouldn't work. We need one from a bigger vehicle, like a huge truck or a van." Jim said.

"You think the group that went out might bring back something like that?" Ian asked.

"Hopefully. Otherwise, I'm not sure where we're gonna get one." Dale said.

Amy was pacing back and forth, Erika and Jane are watching her.

"Amy, would you stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Erika said.

"It's late. They should've been back by now." Amy worried.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale said.

"Dale's right. Pacing back and forth and driving yourself crazy isn't gonna make them come back any faster." Jane said.

"I know, but it's getting late. It'll be dark soon and you know dangerous the city gets at night." Amy said.

Jane sighed at Amy, she looked back at the R.V and saw Shannon sitting by herself with a sad expression. She looked to Erika.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on Shannon. Could you try and calm down Amy while I check on her?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Erika answered.

"All right, Amy. Come with me." Erika said.

Erika lead Amy to a couple of chairs and they both sat down and started to talk. Jane walked up to Shannon who was sitting by the RV.

"Hey, Shannon. You ok?" Jane asked gently.

"They're usually back by now. I'm really worried Jane." Shannon said

"I know, sweetheart" Jane said.

Jane say down next to Shannon. Jane looked out and saw Shane teaching Carl how to tie a knot.

"Hey, look at that, Shannon isn't that cool?" Jane asked.

"I guess." Shannon said.

"You wanna go learn too?" Jane asked.

"No, not really." Shannon answered

"Are you sure? It's a pretty useful skill." Jane said.

"I'm ok, maybe later though." Shannon said.

"Ok. If you're sure." Jane said.

Suddenly, burst of static can be heard through the radio. T-Dog's voice can be heard through it.

"Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me?" T-Dog spoke.

"Dad, the C.B." Marlene pointed.

Dale climbed up on top of the RV and went over to the C.B

Shane got up and went over to the RV. Lori and Carl hurried over too. So did Shannon, Jane, and everyone else in the camp.

"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?" T-Dog said through the radio.

"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end." Dale spoke.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

"Repeat. Repeat." Dale said over the radio

"Shane? Is that you?" T-Dog asked.

~*~ ~*~

Survivor Camp

"Is that them?" Lori asked

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store." T-Dog said, through the static

"He said they're trapped." Shane said.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded." T-Dog said.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale spoke through the C.B.

Nothing came through, but static.

"Mom, is T-Dog in trouble?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, baby." Ellie said, holding her son between her arms.

Static continued to come through the radio, then it was nothing.

"He said the department store." Lori said.

"I heard it too." Dale said.

"Can you raise him again?" Hazel asked.

"I could try, but that rain cloud up there is gonna make it difficult."

"Shane?" Lori asked, looking to him.

"Well, we know where they are now. So that's means we can go after them." Trevor announced to the camp.

Murmurs and sounds of agreement came from the crowd.

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that." Shane said.

"What?!" Trevor said.

"Look, Trev man, I'm sorry, but it's too big a risk." Shane said sympathetically.

"My girlfriend's out there, asshole. I'm not leaving her out there to die." Trevor snapped.

Trish stepped up to Shane.

"He's right, Shane. Some of our loved ones are out there. Trevor's girlfriend, Amy's sister, Shannon's family, ...my husband. Shane, he's all I have left." Trish pleaded.

"Look, Trish. Guys, I'm sorry, but y'all know the rules." Shane said.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy said.

Shane looked and moved over to Amy.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy-" Shane started.

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us. All of them did." Amy said.

"I know, and they knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do." Shane said.

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch." Amy said angrily.

Amy ran off.

"Amy! Amy wait!" Erika called out, chasing after her.

Ian gave Shane a disapproving look before following Erika and Amy.

Suddenly, Trish slapped Shane. Shane held his cheek and looked at Trish, who glared deeply at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I've already lost my children ...and now I might lose my husband. All because of you." Trish said tearfully, Before walking away.

Trevor took a few steps towards the R.V, the angrily punched it.

"Damn it!!" Trevor shouted while punching the R.V.

"Hey! If you gotta take your anger out on something, take it out on something that's not my R.V ." Dale scolded.

Trevor didn't respond, then walked off angrily.

Jane shook her head in disapproval, then she heard heavy breathing. She looked down and saw Shannon with a look of fear and sadness.

"Shannon, baby, are you ok?" Jane asked.

Shannon begins to cry and sprints inside the R.V, closing the door behind her.

"Shannon. Shannon, let me in. Shannon please." Jane leaded, but she got no response from her.

Jane looked back at Shane and glared at him.

"Thanks a lot, Shane." Jane said sarcastically, before walking away.

Lori looks to Shane. She nods a slight agreement but it doesn't look easy for her. He doesn't say anything. She goes off after Jane.

"Jane..." Lori called.

Jane was walking towards her tent, but Lori catches up to her.

"Jane, honey. Wait." Lori said.

"He's got a lot of nerve saying that in front of her." Jane said.

"I know, sweetie, but he's doing his best." Lori said.

"His best? Lori, it was bad enough for him to say that out loud, but saying it out loud in front of Shannon like that. That's the definition of insensitivity." Jane argued.

"I know, but Shannon will be ok." Lori said.

"That's easy for you to say." Jane said.

"How so?" Lori asked.

"Well, because you're still here." Jane said.

"What does that ya have to do with anything?" Lori asked.

"Carl still has his mother and so does Sophia, and Alex, and Eliza Louis. Shannon doesn't." Jane said.

Lori looked at Jane, confused.

"All the kids here still have their parents. Shannon had to watch her's die in front of her. That would damage anybody. And the fact that she's only twelve and on the spectrum, makes it worse. Glenn and Dani are all she has left. If she lost them, she'd shut down." Jane explained.

"Maybe remind Shane of that, since he apparently forgot." Jane said, before storming off.

Leaving Lori in shock and sadness for Shannon.

~*~ ~*~

The Streets

Rick Dani, Adam, and Glenn continue down the street toward the construction site at an agonizingly slow pace. Covered in walker guts, they pass by the walkers unnoticed. Thunder continues to rumble as the four of them trek though the horde.

"It's gonna work. I can't believe it." Glenn whispered.

"Don't draw attention." Rick whispered back.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

Morales looks for Rick and Glenn through the binoculars.

"Come on, guys." Allie muttered.

Suddenly, rain started pattering down.

"Oh man." Morales said.

"Oh god. This can't be happening." Allie said fearfully.

He picks up the binoculars and checks on them again.

~*~ ~*~

The Streets

Glenn, Adam, Dani, and Rick slowly shuffle along. They are still half a block away from the construction site's security fence.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

On the roof Andrea watches them through the rain, crying.

"It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick." Morales reassured

"Yeah, but will it be quick enough?" Kristen said.

~*~ ~*~

The Streets

Down on the street Rick and Glenn continue on in the rain. Walkers were growling around them.

"The smell's washing off, isn't it? Is it washing off?" Glenn asked fearfully.

"Quiet!" Dani ordered.

"Not it's not" Rick said.

Walkers start to stop their shuffling and begin looking around.

"Well maybe." Rick said.

"Not helpful." Adam said.

"Guys, shut up. The faster we move, the better off we'll be." Dani said.

A walker attacks Rick; he splits its head open with his axe

"RUN!!!" Rick yelled.

Rick and Glenn hack their way through the walkers in their way and Dani and Adam start shooting at the walkers as they run to the chain link fence between them and the construction site.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

Up on the roof Morales, Cassidy, Nathan, Allie, Kristen, Andrea and Jacqui stand in the rain watching them run.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Morales said.

~*~ ~*~

The Streets

Rick throws his axe over the fence. He, Adam, Dani, and Glenn leap up and over. Behind them the walkers rush forward and pile up on the fence. Rick Dani, Adam, and Glenn tear off their raincoats. Glenn runs for the key board while Rick, Adam, and Dani turn and start picking off the most aggressive walkers with their pistols.

Glenn breaks open the key box with his crowbar and grabs the one for the Ferenc cube van.

"Guys!" Glenn called out.

Glenn tosses the key to Rick; the four of them run for the truck. Dani and Adam climb into the back, while Rick and Glenn take the front seats. One walker climbs over the fence and runs after them. It pounds on Glenn's window.

"Go go go go!" Glenn yelled.

Rick backs the truck out, tires squealing. The walker is thrown off but continues to pursue. The crowd of walkers' weight pushes against the gate until it collapses. They push through and chase after them.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

Up on the roof Jacqui, Kristen, Allie, Nathan, Andrea, Cassidy, and Morales watch them drive away.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"They're leaving us." Andrea said.

"No, they can't. They wouldn't." Allie said.

"What? What?" Merle said behind them.

"No no no no no. Where they going? Where they going?" Morales said.

"No no, come back." Andrea begged.

"Hey. Remember us?!" Nathan called out, waving his arms.

~*~ ~*~

The City

The cube van breaks through the construction site fence on the far side. Rick drives it through and around the corner.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. They're all over that place." Glenn panicked.

"Glenn, calm down. We got the van, we're still alive and we're gonna get them out." Dani reassured.

"Yeah, but how?" Glenn asked.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store –That area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready"

And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I—I missed that part."

"Noise." Rick said.

"And what are we gonna use to make that much noise?" Adam asked.

Dani smirked.

"I have an idea." Dani said.

Moments later on a deserted street Dani puts a crowbar through the driver's side window of a red sports car. The alarm blares. Glenn covers his ears and fidgets while Dani works quickly. Dani uses a screwdriver to hot wire the car.

"Since when do you know how to hot wire a car?" Glenn asked.

"When I spent the summer in Traverse City, working at Uncle Lee's auto shop." Dani answered.

The engine started revving

Moments later Glenn barrels down the road in the red sports car, with Dani in the passenger seat.

Glenn and Dani pass Rick and Adam in the cube van on their way back to the department store.

"Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street – Meet us there and be ready." Dani said through the walkie.

~*~ ~*~

The Roof

"Let's move." Nathan said.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Morales said.

Nathan, Andrea, Jacqui, Allie, Cassidy, Kristen, Morales, and T-Dog pick up all their bags and run for the stairs.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" Merle pleaded.

"Come on, hurry." Cassidy said.

"I'm not fooling, man! Morales! Nate! Hey, man! Don't do this! Come on. Hey, that's my gun. You can't leave me. Don't leave me here, you guys." Merle pleaded.

T-Dog stops at the door while the rest of them run down the stairs. Morales goes back to the door.

"Morales come on." Andrea called.

"I'm coming." Morales called back. He turns to T-Dog

"We gotta go." Morales said.

~*~ ~*~

The Store

Morales, Kristen, Cassidy, Allie, Nathan, Andrea, and Jacqui run through the sales floor past the walkers still growling at the doors.

Kristen somehow slips and slides almost right up to the door. She looks up from the floor and sees the glass on the door cracking and the walkers growling at her. She screams in terror, and struggles to get up.

Morales pulled her back up.

"I got you. I got you.." Morales said.

"Go. Go." Morales said while pushing Kristen in front of him.

Andrea, Allie, Cassidy, Nathan, Jacqui, Kristen, and Morales run through to the roll up doors. Jacqui, Allie, Nathan, Cassidy, and Andrea grab the pull down chain making ready to raise them, while Kristen leans against the slide door. Morales joins them and they wait for the signal.

"Okay. Okay. I got it." Andrea said.

Cassidy looks around.

"Where's T-Dog?" She asked.

"He's getting Dixon." Nathan answered.

"Shh." Morales said.

They hear what sounds like a car alarm outside.

"What is that?" Andrea asked.

~*~ ~*~

Outside on the street Glenn drives past the doors then backs up. He and Dani wait for the walkers to take the bait. Immediately they turn and start toward them.

Dani rolls down the windows and starts shouting.

"COME ON YOU UGLY SONS OF BITCHES. COME AND GET IT!!" Dani shouted.

"Come on. Come on." Glenn muttered.

"THAT'S IT, A LITTLE CLOSER! YOU GOTTA WORK FOR YOUR MEAL IF YOU WANT IT! COME ON!" Dani shouted

Walker closed in on them

"Alright Glenn, that's close enough. Go now!" Dani said.

Glenn backs up in fits and starts leading the walkers away from the doors. When they are following enough he speeds up, flips the car around and drives forward.

~*~ ~*~

T-Dog runs through the sales floor.

With nothing left to keep them out, the walkers at the doors swarm through following T-Dog.

~*~ ~*~

Almost completely unnoticed Rick pulls up behind the walkers that are following Glenn.

"Over there." Adam pointed

Rick backs up into position at the pull up doors where Jacqui Andrea and Morales are waiting.

~*~ ~*~

"Hey, wait for me!" T-Dog called.

T-Dog dashes through the store with walkers chasing close behind him.

~*~ ~*~

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Adam said.

Rick and Adam run to the back of the truck and lift the door.

~*~ ~*~

T-Dog gets to the room where the others wait.

"They're here! Let's go! They're in here!" T-Dog yelled.

~*~ ~*~

Rick bangs on the store door.

~*~ ~*~

"Let's go" Andrea said.

"Open the door." Allie said

"We've gotta go." Nathan said.

"Hurry up." Kristen said

"Go." Morales said.

They heave their bags up to Rick and Adam and they toss them into the back Rick gets back into the driver's seat. T-Dog throws himself up into the truck. Adam raises his gun.

"Everybody's in. Go!" Adam said.

A crowd of walkers comes out through the hallway and to the truck. Adam shots a few of them, while Rick hits the gas. Adam and Morales let down the back door.

Rick drives the truck down the highway back toward the camp. Morales comes up and sits in the passenger seat. Rick looks back at the others, puzzled. Morales looks at T-Dog who is grimacing in pain. Kristen sits in the fetal position. Nathan and Adam leaned against the back door of the truck. Andrea and Jacqui exchange a look and so did Allie and Cassidy.

"I dropped the damn key." T-Dog confessed.

Everyone looked guilty, but tired. Andrea looked around and don't see Glenn and Dani

"Where are Glenn and Danielle?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're just fine."

Adam said.

~*~ ~*~

Outside the city

A red sports car was speeding down south on I85. The car alarm was blaring.

Inside the car, Glenn was cheering and smiling at his enjoyment of driving a sports car. Dani smiles at her brother's happiness and had the window down, letting the wind flow through her hair.


	4. Tell it to The Frogs

On The Road 

Rick drives the Ferenc cube van back to camp as the sun sets.

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back... except maybe Daryl." Morales said.

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"His brother." Morales answered.

"Don't worry. Daryl's not as bad at Merle." Cassidy reassured.

"He's kind of a dick, but he's a somewhat reasonable dick. Sometimes." Nathan said

"Fair warning, though. He's a little more hot-headed compared to Merle and when he gets mad. He's very impulsive." Allie said.

Rick nodded

A car alarm can be heard closing in.

"WHOO-HOO!" Glenn shouted

Glenn speeds past Rick and the others on their way out of town

"At least somebody's having a good day." Adam said.

"Lucky bastard." Nathan muttered.

~*~ ~*~

Survivor Camp 

At the camp, Jim works on an alarm system. He's strung empty food cans between trees at some parts of the camp.

Eliza and Louis were fighting and arguing over something, until Miranda broke it up. Alex was playing with Sophia. Carl was getting a haircut from Lori while talking to Shane. And Jane was sitting by the R.V with a solemn look.

Hazel walked up to her

"Are you ok, dear?" She asked.

"Shannon still hasn't come out of the R.V." Jane said.

Hazel took a seat next to her.

"I don't know what to do, grandma." Jane said.

"Just be patient, sweetheart. She'll come out when she's ready." Hazel said.

"I just really hope Glenn and Dani come back soon. She really needs them right now." Jane said.

"I know she does, but all we can do now is hope and pray they come back soon." Hazel said.

Jane looked out into the camp and saw a small group gathering up. Consisting of Trevor, Amy, Trish, and several others.

"I'll be right back." Jane said, standing up.

Jane walked over to them.

"Are we all set?" Trevor asked his group.

They all nodded.

"All right, let's go." Trevor said.

Jane approached them.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

Trevor turned to Jane.

"We're leaving." Trevor answered.

"Leaving?" Jane asked.

"We're going after them, Jane. they need our help. Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Trish explained.

"Yeah, as walkers, probably. Guys, it's too dangerous out there." Jane said.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What's going on here?" Shane asked, approaching.

"We're doing what you don't have the balls to do, Shane. We're going to rescue our friends." Trevor said.

"Now look, I already told y'all. We can't." Shane said.

"Bullshit! If it was Lori and Carl out there, you know damn well you'd be going after them." Trevor said.

Shane took a step towards Trevor.

"Do not bring them into this, ok. This ain't about them. I'm just trying to keep everybody here safe and alive." Shane said.

"And what about the others, Shane? Huh? What about them? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Trevor argued.

"Let me tell you something, All right. I am doing my best here, Ok? I am. So the least you can do is cut me some slack." Shane said.

Trevor glared at Shane. Trish got in the middle of Trevor and Shane to avoid a fight. She looked at Shane, with pleading eyes

"Shane, we don't mean to cause a fuss, but there are people out there right now that mean the world to us. My husband— he's all I have left, Shane. I can't just sit here in camp and do nothing while he's out there risking his life." Trish said.

"Look, Trish. I get it, I do, but you and everyone else here going out into that city is only gonna do more harm than good." Shane said.

Jane looked at the small crowd and slightly push Shane back from the group.

"Everyone, please. I know it's hard and I know some of you have loved ones out there. We've all lost so much; I know that, but we need to have faith and hope that they're all okay and that they're probably on their way back right now. So please, trust me when I say this. Be patient, and if they're not back within the next few hours and you still want to go. We won't stop you. Just please, give it some more time." Jane said.

The small group looked among each other and nodded. Trevor looked at Jane and took a step towards her.

"Two more hours. And if they're not here by then. We're going." He said.

"Understood." Jane said.

Trevor nodded

Trevor's group dispersed and returned to their tasks. Jane sighed and was about to head back to her chair, until Shane touched her shoulder.

"So what, in two hours we're supposed to just let them all go out into that city to be killed? Is that what's happening?" Shane asked.

"You saw them, Shane. Whether or not we try to stop them, they were going out there anyway. When someone you love and care about is in danger and needs help, you'd do anything to save them. Even if it costs you your own life."

Shane scoffed.

"And Trevor did have a point, Shane. If Lori and Carl were out there and they were in trouble. You'd be out there in a heartbeat." Jane said.

Jane walked away and returned to her seat next to Hazel, by the RV. Shane shook his head and walked back to Lori and Carl.

Erika was sitting by the fire pit. Ian walked up to her. Erika got up from her chair and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. How's Amy doing?" Ian asked

"I talked to her for a bit and managed to calm her down, but she's still worried." Erika said.

"About Andrea?" Ian asked.

Erika nodded

"Yeah." She said

"Well, can you blame her though? If you had someone you cared about was out there, and you knew they were in trouble. You'd wanna do everything you could to help them, right?" Ian said.

"Yeah I guess." Erika said.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you aren't bouncing off the walls worrying about Allie. She is one of your best friends after all, isn't she?" Ian said.

Erika looked down and had a somber look on her face. Ian looked at her and took notice.

"Look, I know the three of us share a bit of history. It was awkward, complicated, and at times a little messy, but you guys didn't know me until high school. You two have known each other since you were little. What happened back then, shouldn't change anything between you two now." Ian said.

"I know, Ian, but the thing is—" Erika started, but Ian put a hand up to stop her.

"SSH! Listen." Ian said. A car alarm can be heard in the distance. Erika looked around in confusion, then looked back at Ian

"Do you hear that?" Ian asked.

Erika nodded and looked around.

"What is that?" Erika asked.

They both got us from their seats. Ian looked up to Dale.

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" Ian called to him.

"Talk to me, Dale."Shane said.

"I can't see it, yet." Dale said.

"Hold on, let him get a good look at it." Ian said.

Dale held up his binoculars and saw a red vehicle driving around the road toward them.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

Now Dale can see the red car as it comes up the approach to camp.

Shannon stepped out of the R.V, wiping away her tears. Jane got up from her seat and walked up to her

"Hey, are you ok?" Jane asked

"I'm ok. What's happening?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not sure. Come on." Jane said, gesturing Shannon to move with with her.

Several people walked up to the R.Vwhere Dale stood watch.

"I'll be damned." Dale muttered.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"What's coming our way, Dale?" Trevor asked.

"A stolen car is my guess." Dale answered.

Glenn and Dani pulled up in the Charger and got out. Shannon raced toward them.

"GLENN! DANI!" Shannon yelled.

She tackled Glenn with a hug, Glenn hugged her back. Then, she moved to hug Dani.

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Dale ordered.

"I don't know how!" Glenn said

Shane, Trevor, Amy, and Trish approaches Glenn and all started to talk at once.

"Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood please." Shane said

"My sister Andrea –" Amy started

"Glenn, where's my husband?" Trish asked

"Where's Cassy, man?" Trevor asked

"Pop the damn hood, please!" Shane yelled.

Dani stood in front of the small crowd.

"Whoa! Whoa! Everybody calm down a second. Glenn pop the hood." Dani said

"What? Okay, okay. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Glenn said.

Glenn gets in and reaches for the hood release.

"Come on, man. Talk to me. Is she fine?" Trevor asked

"Is she okay? Is she all right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Glenn answered.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Amy said.

"Is my husband coming back?" Trish asked.

"Yes!" Glenn said

"Everybody! Just take a minute, please." Dani said.

Dani opened the hood and pulled some wires and the alarm stops. Dale and Jim are there, too.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Yeah. Fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." Glenn said.

"Are you two crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are y'all trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane asked.

"Hey, just so you know. This "wailing bastard" here practically saved our lives. Oh, and we're fine by the way, thanks for asking" Dani said.

"I think we're okay." Dale said.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane said.

"What'd you say?" Dani said, stepping up to Shane, But was stopped by Shannon.

"Now. Now. Calm down. There's no need to fight. Look, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source." Dale reasoned.

Shane glared at Dale.

"I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." Dale said.

Dale turned to Dani and Glenn

"Although, it wouldn't hurt either of you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale said.

"Whatever." Dani said.

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn said.

A truck approaches the camp. Glenn and Dani smiled as Rick drives up in the Ferenc cube van.

~*~ ~*~

Inside The Van 

Inside the cab Morales pats Rick on the arm.

"Come meet everybody." Morales said.

Adam put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Here's hoping your family's here, man."Adam said, before getting out.

~*~ ~*~

The Camp 

The slide door opened. Everybody walked out of the van.

Amy ran to Andrea in tears and they hugge tightly.

"Oh my god." Andrea said

"You scared the shit out of me." Amy said.

Trish and Trevor ran to Adam and Cassidy. Adam and Trish held each other tightly. Trevor hugged Cassidy, then kissed her passionately.

"Are you ok." Trevor asked, caressing Cassidy's face.

"I'm fine, babe. I'm fine." Cassidy said, smiling.

"Never leave me again." Trish said, still holding Adam.

"I won't. I promise." Adam said.

Kristen walked past the happy reunion. Jane walked toward her.

"Hey, good to see you're okay." Jane said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Kristen said. Pushing past Jane and kept walking.

Jane sighed.

Morales is holding his daughter and hugging his wife. It reminds Carl of how happy he would be when his dad came home.

"I told you I'd be back." Morales said

Allie walked up to Ian and Erika.

"Hey, guys." Allie greeted.

Ian hugged Allie.

"Good to have you back." Ian said.

"It's good to be back." Allie said. She looked at Erika and waved awkwardly.

"Hey." She said.

Erika nodded. Allie nodded back and walked over to Dale with Nathan.

Dale shook Nathan's hand, then Allie's

"I thought we lost you folks for sure." Dale said.

Nathan scoffed.

"Good to see you too, old man." Nathan said, smirking.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy—he got us out." Glenn said, standing next to Dani, who was holding Shannon.

"Even though he got us into that mess in the first place." Dani added.

"New guy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales called.

"The guys' a cop. Like you, Shane." Adam said.

Rick walks forward slowly, a sad unsure look on his face.

Shane sees Rick, a look of disbelief on his face. Rick looks at Shane as Shane backs up shocked and no sign of happiness. Carl turns and sees his father. Lori turns her head to see what he's looking at. Rick reacts as if he can't believe his eyes.

Rick and Carl run to each other. Lori runs after Carl.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl cried.

Carl hits Rick with a hug and they both go down on the ground. They both cried.

Rick picks Carl up and carries him to where Lori stands looking as if she'd seen a ghost. She is stunned and blinking, her eyes wide open as if she still can't believe them. She grabs Rick and pulls him to her. The three of them hug tightly, crying. Lori tries to understand how he could be alive. She looks up to see Shane with a sheepish smile. A look of disbelief comes to her eyes. Shane looks away but he smiles and tries to be happy. Rick looks around to Shane happy to see him. Shane smiles back at Rick.

~*~ ~*~

Night 

Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Dani, Shannon, Jane, Andrea, Amy, Nathan, Allie, T-Dog, Adam, Trish, Cassidy, Trevor, Erika, Ian, Hazel, Dale, and Marlene sit around a campfire

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented." Rick said.

Rick is sitting with Carl in his lap. Lori is sitting close, her hands in Carl's hair.

"Fear, confusion – all those things but..." Rick started.

"Disoriented comes closest." Rick finished.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale said.

"Damn, when I said that I thought you were in a coma since this all started. I wasn't being serious." Dani said.

Everyone chuckled.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick said.

"Mom said you died." Carl said, looking up at his father.

Lori lays her hand on Carl's forehead. She doesn't speak.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick said.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori informed.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said.

"Yeah." Lori said.

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick said

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale said.

Marlene scoffed, then lightly tapped Dale's shoulder.

"Come on, Dad. Cut the man some slack. He literally just woke up to a whole new world. It'd be overwhelming for anybody." Marlene said

"Count yourself lucky, man. You didn't have to see it all, like most of us did. And you've still got your family intact. Not all of us can say that." Adam said.

Trish grabbed Adam's hand and squeezed tightly, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Wood clattering could be heard. They looked back and saw a second camp fire, a man has put on another log. The light flares up and glows in the night

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said.

"It's cold, man." Ed said

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed said.

Jane rolled her eyes.

Shane got up and went to the other fire. Jane looked around noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Tyler?" Jane asked.

"He's in his tent, sleeping. He was very tired from working all day, the poor dear. So, he decided to turn in early for the night." Hazel said.

Jane sighed.

"Has anyone spoken to him at all today?" Jane asked

"I tried once, but he ignored me." Ian said

Jane shook her head.

"Just give him some time, Jane. He's still reeling after what happened to Lisa." Dani said.

"I know, but its been weeks now. I figured he'd be okay by now." Jane said.

"People grieve differently and at their own pace, Jane. That's just how it is." Dani said.

Jane nodded

"I know. I'm just worried about him. That's all." Jane said.

"He'll be okay, sweetheart. Don't worry." Hazel said

Shane returned and sat back down.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale said.

"I'll tell him." T-Dog offered.

"You sure, T? I mean, you know how Daryl is." Trevor said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick said.

"Guy's, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said.

"It doesn't matter who tells him. Bad news is bad news, he's not gonna be happy either way." Erika said.

"We could lie." Amy suggested.

"Lies only make things worse ...and it's risky. If we tell Daryl that Merle is dead and he finds out he isn't. What do you think he's gonna do?" Jane said.

"It was just a suggestion." Amy defended.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... we need to be careful about how we tell Daryl about this because he might be more reasonable than Merle, but he's got a bad temper and he will lash out." Jane explained.

"Well I say we tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." Andrea said.

Andrea turned to Lori.

"Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea said.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise—we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale said.

"What choice do we have, Dale. Whether we tell him, don't tell him, or lie. He's gonna be pissed off. We're damned if we do, damned if we don't. I'm with Andrea on this. We should just tell him the truth and get it over with. And whatever happens afterwards, we'll deal with it." Ian said.

"That's a nice idea, Ian. Do you want to be the messenger in this scenario." Nathan said.

Ian stayed silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nathan said.

"Well, someone's gotta tell him." Cassidy said

"You're all acting like he's some kind of rabid dog waiting to bite someone who gets too close. Y'all should give him a chance. You'd see he's a decent man." Marlene said.

"Are you volunteering yourself?" Nathan asked.

Marlene looked unsure.

"Nate, could you maybe stop being a jackass for a few minutes. This is serious." Allie said.

"Being a jackass is how I cope when things get real, Allie. All right, it's just what I do, take it or leave it, but seriously though. Who's gonna be the lucky guy or gal, that's gonna to tell Daryl that brother dearest, got handcuffed to a roof and then left to fry like an egg." Nathan said

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea said.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point—Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog said

T-Dog gets up from the fire and leaves for his tent.

Hazel gets up from the fire.

"Well, here's my suggestion. Today has been a long day and emotions are running high. So I suggest we all get some rest for tonight and we'll have all of tomorrow to decide what to do when Daryl returns." Hazel suggested.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind. Night folks." Nathan said, before getting up and loving to his tent.

Everyone got up from their seats. The fire was put out. And they all headed to their tents and got some much needed rest.

~*~ ~*~

The Next Morning 

The morning had arrived and everyone was up their daily tasks. Laundry was being gathered and breakfast was being cooked and eaten.

Jane exited her tent and stretched. She saw Rick walk by and waved to him. He waved back. Dani looked over at the RV and saw Dani conversing with a man. Jane walked over to her.

"And if they need anything just let me or Glenn know, ok?" Dani said.

"Ok, thanks Dani." The man said Before walking away. He waved to Jane as he past her.

"Hey." Dani greeted.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Jane asked.

"Eh fine. Shannon and I stayed up for a while talking. She doesn't want me or Glenn going on runs anymore and wants us to stay here." Dani said.

"And what'd you say?" Jane asked.

"I said that I'll try to stick it around, but I can't speak for Glenn since everyone here relies on him for supplies." Dani said.

"Speaking of which, where is your brother?" Jane asked.

"Probably drowning his sorrows. Dale, Nathan, and Jim are dismantling the sports car we drove up here yesterday for fuel and extra parts." Dani said.

"Oh." Jane said.

"Yeah, he's not too happy about it, but you know they gotta do what they gotta do." Dani said.

"Yeah. And Shannon?" Jane asked.

"She went off with Carl, Sophia, and Alex. Said they were gonna walk in the woods a little bit. I told her not to go far from camp." Dani said.

"That's good." Jane said, looking around.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"Nothing it's just-" Jane started.

"You're looking for Tyler, aren't you?" Dani asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Jane asked.

Dani chuckled.

"A little. He went down to the quarry with Shane to get some water." Dani said.

Dani looked over Jane's shoulder and saw Shane's Jeep pulling up with Shane and Tyler.

"Oh speak of the devil." Dani said.

"What?" Jane asked.

Dani pointed towards the Jeep. Jane turned around and to where she was pointing and saw Tyler.

"Oh good he's back. Thanks, Dani." Jane said before walking over to Tyler

"Anytime." Dani called out to Jane as she walked away.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use." Shane said as he and Tyler stepped out of the Jeep.

Jane walked up to Tyler as he was getting out of the Jeep.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" Tyler greeted.

"Nothing much. How are you though, are you ok?" Jane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tyler asked.

"Well it's just lately you've been-" Jane started until suddenly they heard screaming in the distance.

"Mom!" A boy called

"Carl?" Lori called back.

"Dani! Glenn!" Shannon called.

"Shannon?" Dani called back

Everyone ran out of the camp and into the woods where the children were screaming

"It's over there." A man called

Shane tosses a shotgun to Tyler, he catches it and they run into along with everyone else.

"Dad!" Carl called

"Baby!" Lori called

"Mama! Mommy!" A girl called

"Mom!" A boy called

"Dani! Jane!" Shannon called

"We're coming, Honey!" Jane called.

Rick, Lori, Jane, Ellie, and Dani met up with Jacqui, Sophia, Carl, Alex, and Shannon.

Lori and Ellie hugged their sons and Sophia ran into Carol's arms. Shannon ran to Jane and Dani.

"Nothing bit you? Nothing scratched you?" Lori asked Carl.

"No, I'm okay." Carl answered.

"Are you ok, honey?" Ellie asked Alex.

"I'm ok, mom." Alex answered.

"Shannon, baby, what happened?" Jane asked

"There's a walker back there." Shannon answered fearfully.

"Run back to camp, ok. Jane and I will be there soon." Dani said.

Jane nodded and took Shannon back to camp

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Dale, Adam, Tyler, Morales, Ian, Nathan ran under the tin can alarm system and past Jacqui, Lori, Ellie, Carl, Alex, Shannon, Dani, and Jane

"Dani! Jane!" Erika called out.

They looked back at her. Erika tossed them both a baseball bat. Dani and Jane ran to catch up with the men

In a small clearing they see a man hunched over a deer carcass. Shane and Tyler cover him with their guns.

With his back to the group the walker looks like a man as he tears meat away from the carcass and feeds on it. Andrea, Amy, Trish, Allie, and Erika run up onto the scene.

Andrea gasped.

The carcass has arrows sticking out of it. Circling the deer the men attract the walker's attention. He turns and growls at Rick. Rick takes his shovel and hits the walker. The walker keeps trying to get up so Jane, Adam, Morales, Glenn, Dani, Tyler, Rick, Ian, Jim, Dale, and Nathan continue to beat on it with their weapons until Dale cuts its head off with his axe.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said.

"Well maybe it's time we pack up and get going." Adam said.

"And go where exactly?" Nathan asked.

"Anywhere, but here. Look, it's starts off with one and before we know it, there's a whole horde of them. I'm just saying the sooner we leave, the better." Adam said.

Suddenly, footsteps and a branch snapping can be heard. The group raises their weapons ready to kill any other walker. Shane and Tyler raise their shotguns and scan the forest. A man with a crossbow comes around a rock outcrop. Shane lowers his gun, everyone relaxes.

"Oh, Jesus." Shane muttered.

"Relax, gentleman. It's just Dixon." Dani said raising a hand to tell the group to stand down.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this. Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless, poxy bastard!" Daryl said while kicking the dead walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said.

Daryl walked over to Dale, angry.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"?" Daryl said.

He sighed.

"I've been tracking this deer for miles." Daryl said.

He pulled his arrows out of the carcass.

"Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked.

"I would not risk that." Shane said.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel—about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl said.

"It's better than nothing, Daryl." Jane said.

"Yeah, whatever." Daryl muttered

The head of the walker started snapping.

"Oh God." Amy said.

"I'm gonna be sick." Trish said.

Amy, Andrea, and Trish leave in horror and disgust while Erika and Allie stay behind, unfazed.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said.

He shoots the head with an arrow through the eye, killing it. He puts his foot on the head and pulls the arrow back out.

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" Daryl said.

The man walks to the camp. Rick watches him. Jane stood next to Rick.

"If it wasn't already obvious. That's Daryl Dixon, Merle's brother. Ain't he a sweetheart?" Jane said.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl calls out.

Daryl looked up at the Marlene, who sat on top of the RV, reading a book.

"Hey Mar, you enjoyin" that book?" Daryl asked.

"About as much as I enjoy seeing your face Dixon." Marlene teased.

"Whatever. Hey, you seen Merle around?" Daryl asked.

Marlene had a concerned look on her face.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

"About Merle. There was a—There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane said

Daryl looked down and back up at Shane

"He dead?" Daryl asked

"We're not sure." Shane said

"He either is or he ain't." Daryl said, upset

Rick walks over to Daryl and Shane.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said

"Who are you?" Daryl asked

"Rick Grimes." Rick answered.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl said, still upset.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick explained.

T-Dog and Trevor came into the camp with his arms full of firewood.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl said, now even more upset.

Everyone in camp watched Daryl and Rick. Dani watched carefully, preparing herself to jump in if she had to. Jane held Shannon close to her as they watched the conflict unfold.

"Daryl, just calm down." Marlene said.

Daryl looked at her and glared.

"Did you know about this?" Daryl accused.

"I—" Marlene started.

"Hey. Hey. This ain't about her, this about your brother. And to answer your question. Yes, I did." Rick said.

Daryl grunted and he threw the rope of squirrels at Rick. Shane body slams Daryl knocking him to the ground. T-Dog and Trevor dropped the firewood and ran up.

"Hey." T-Dog called

"Dixon, chill out." Trevor called

Daryl pulls out his knife and goes after Rick.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog warned.

Daryl shouted and grunted as he swings the knife at Rick and misses wildly. Rick punches Daryl in the gut while Shane grabs him behind and puts him in a choke hold

"Okay. Okay." Shane said, holding Daryl.

"Shane, take it easy. Don't hurt him." Marlene said.

"No worries, Marlene. This ain't my first rodeo." Shane reassured

Dani runs in and takes the knife away from Daryl as Shane forces him to the ground.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl warned.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane countered.

Daryl grunted

"Choke holds illegal." Daryl said.

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane said.

Rick kneels down to be face to face with Daryl and looks him in the eye.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick said.

"Hmm? Mmm. Yeah." Shane said.

Shane let's go of Daryl.

Daryl panted.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick explained.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl said.

"I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog said.

Daryl chokes up but pulls himself together.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him—with a padlock." T-Dog informed.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick said.

"He's right, Daryl. At least this means he's still alive." Marlene reassured.

Daryl wipes more tears out of his eyes.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." Daryl said.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said rhetorically.

"I'm going back." Rick said.

Lori, angry, goes into the camper.

Rick sighed.

The camp had now calmed down for the mean time. Dani looked over at Jane and Shannon and walked over to them.

"Hey." Dani greeted.

Dani looked at Shannon

"You ok, Shan?" Dani asked.

"How did that walker get here, Dani?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Dani answered.

"Are we still safe here?" Shannon asked.

"Of course we are. It was just one walker. As long as I'm still here. You'll always be safe, ok?" Dani said.

Shannon smiled

"Ok." Shannon said.

Dani nodded.

"Good." Dani said. Shannon walked off, leaving Dani and Jane.

"Well, That was intense." Dani said.

"The walker or Daryl?" Jane asked.

"Both. What if Adam's right? What if there's more coming?." Dani said.

"Hold on, let's not get paranoid just yet. Look, Adam's just scared, we all are, but that's no reason we need to jump the gun on this." Jane said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dani said.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Jane said, as they started walking

"Yeah. Yeah." Dani said.

They chuckled.

~*~ ~*~

Minutes Later 

Things at camp calmed down a bit. Rick and Shane began to argue over Rick leaving to get Merle. Which drew the attention of the rest of the camp.

"Could you just—could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane said.

They've walked up to the cooking fire where Daryl is.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl warmed.

"Oh no, I did. Douche bag's what I mean. Merle Dixon—the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane said.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst—me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick reasoned.

"I don't know if I'd call Merle Dixon a human being, but whatever floats his boat I guess." Dani muttered.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick turned to Glenn, Dani, and Shannon and he looks at Glenn.

"Oh come on." Glenn said.

Dani and Shannon moved in front of Glenn.

"No. No way." Dani said.

"Please, Officer. Don't take my brother. I just got him back." Shannon pleaded.

"Girls, I understand how you feel, I do, but he knows the way. He said so himself." Rick said.

"My brother already risked his life twice helping you. If you think we're gonna let you try for round three, you've got another thing coming." Dani said.

Glenn gently put each hand over his Dani and Shannon's shoulders.

"Hey, chill out guys, ok? It's all right." Glenn said.

Shannon and Dani backed down. Glenn looked at Rick.

"Look, I know it's not fair of me to ask and I don't mean to take you away from your family, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." Rick said while gesturing to Lori.

Glenn looks at Lori and Carl. Glenn looked at Rick and nodded. Dani shook her head, then stepped up to Rick.

"All right fine, but if you're taking my brother, than you're taking me too." Dani said.

"What?!" Shannon exclaimed.

"No. No. I..I can't ask you to do that." Rick said.

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you. If you're taking him, you're taking me too. I know my way around the city just as well as my brother does and we've always been a team. So I'm going." Dani said.

"Well if they're both going, than so am I." Shannon said.

Dani turned to Shannon.

"No, you're not." Dani said.

"Why not?!" Shannon asked.

"Because you're still just a kid and it's too dangerous." Dani said.

"So, I'm supposed to just stay here and let you two go back into the city and risk your lives... again." Shannon said.

Dani looked down, then looked back up at Shannon.

"Shannon I-" Dani started

"No! You said that as long as you were around that I'd be safe! Well how am I supposed to feel safe when you keep on leaving!" Shannon shouted.

"Shannon please..." Dani said.

"And what if something happens to guys out there and I either end up losing one of you or both of you. What am I supposed to do then, huh?! Haven't I lost enough?!" Shannon said.

Dani sighed.

"You know what?! Forget it. If you wanna go! Just go!" Shannon said.

Shannon then stormed off

"Shannon wait! Shannon!" Dani called out

Shannon went into the R.V and slammed the door behind her.

Dani looked down and sighed.

"Danielle, if you've changed you're mind. You can still-" Rick started

"No. I'm still going. She's just gonna have to understand." Dani said.

Dani glances over at Jane, who shook her head while giving Dani a disappointed look. Then walked off

Dani sighed.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk four people, huh?" Shane asked.

"Five." T-Dog added

Daryl huffed

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl asked rhetorically.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog countered.

"Why you?" Daryl asked

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog said.

"That's five." Dale said.

"Six." Erika said, walking up to the group.

Ian looked at her in surprise.

"Erika, You can't go out there, it's dangerous." Ian said.

Erika turned to him.

"Exactly. Anything could happen out there. And in case anything should happen and someone gets hurt, they're gonna need someone like me. Allie and Cass went last time, so it only fair that I go this time." Erika said.

"No. No, I don't like this." Ian said.

"I know you don't, but they're gonna need me. You know that." Erika said.

Erika put her hand up to Ian face gently. She smiled

"I'll be ok, all right?" Erika said.

Ian sighed.

"Ok." Ian said

"You sure you can handle this miss?" Rick said.

Erika turned to Rick.

"Miller. Erika Miller, and yes I can. I did JROTC in high school and made cadet captain. And after graduation, I was gonna enlist as a hospital corpsman. I know what's out there and I'm not scared of it." Erika said.

"Are you sure?" Rick said.

"Of course. I'm ready when you are." Erika said.

Rick nodded.

"Ok." Rick said.

"So I guess that's six." Dale said.

Marlene started walking down from the RV with her rifle over her shoulder.

"Well then, let's turn this into a party and make it seven." Marlene said, walking down.

Dale looked back in surprise at his daughter.

"Honey, What are you doing?" Dale asked.

"I'm going with them." Marlene answered.

"Why?" Dale said.

"Because I'm sick of just sitting on top of the Winnebago doing nothing." Marlene said.

"You're not doing nothing, sweetheart. You're helping take watch." Dale said.

"And nothing's happened so far, Dad. I want some excitement and I want to help." Marlene said.

"And that's why you're going?" Dale asked.

Marlene glances over at Daryl. Daryl looked back at her.

"Daryl's gonna need at least one person he can trust with him out there. And believe it or not, I'm the closest thing to a friend that Daryl has here." Marlene said.

Daryl scoffed.

Dale felt nervous and worried about his daughter's decision.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. I promise." Marlene said.

Dale still felt uneasy, but looked back at his daughter and nodded reluctantly

"Ok." Dale said.

Dale looked back at Rick.

"Well, looks like that makes it seven." Nathan said.

"It's not just seven. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane argued.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said.

"Right, the guns." Glenn said.

Dani shook her head slightly.

"I knew there had to more of a reason than just saving Merle's pathetic ass." Dani said.

"Hey, watch it." Daryl snapped at Dani, but she ignored him.

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick explained.

"With that kind of fire power, we'd be able to take on anything." Erika added.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"700 rounds, assorted." Rick answered.

"You went through Hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori spoke up.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl pleaded.

Rick felt moved by Carl's plea.

"To Hell with the guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori said.

Rick walked up to Lori.

"Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Rick explained.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick said.

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked

"Yeah." Rick answered.

"So use the C.B., what's wrong with that?" Andrea asked.

"The C.B.'s fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap. Date back to the seventies, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane explained.

"Also no offense cowboy, but how are you so sure that this guy and his son are still alive? If it's just them and they go into that city, they're as good as dead. I mean if we're being completely honest here, if it hadn't been for Glenn and I. You'd still be in that tank." Dani said.

"What tank?" Lori asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you about later, but my point is. Is it worth the risk?" Dani asked.

"She's got a point, man." Shane agreed.

"Look, I just know that they're alive, all right. They lasted this long on they're own. That's gotta count for something." Rick said.

Rick turned back to Lori.

"I need that bag." Rick said.

Lori didn't like it but she couldn't refuse him. Rick goes over to Carl.

"Okay?" Rick said.

Carl nodded yes.

"All right."

~*~ ~*~

Later On 

Rick, Marlene, and T-Dog walk over to Dale, Nathan, and Jim who are near the RV.

"Rumor is you have bolt cutters." Rick said

"Maybe. Did your tell them?" Dale asked Marlene

"It may have slipped out." Marlene said.

"We get to that roof, though; we'll need to cut that chain and the handcuffs." T-Dog said.

"I never like lending tools. The last time I did—and yes, I am talking about you—let's just say your bag of guns wasn't the only bag that was dropped. My tools got left behind with Merle." Dale said.

"Dad, come on please." Marlene pleaded

"Oh no, don't try that puppy-eyed look on me, young lady. That's stopped working on me the day you turned 18." Dale said

Daryl paces back and forth in the back of the box truck impatiently. Glenn is in the driver's seat. Dani was leaning against the truck, outside of it. Erika was standing outside the truck, talking with Ian, Cassidy, and Allie.

"We'll bring your tools back too. Think of the bolt cutters as an investment." Rick said.

"Sounds more like a gamble, if you ask me." Nathan muttered to Jim.

He opens the tool box and gets the bolt cutters. T-Dog reaches for them but Dale doesn't give them to him.

"What do I get in return?" Dale asked.

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"How about one of those guns you bring back? My pick." Dale said.

"Done." Rick said.

Jim cleared his throat.

"Dale, let's sweeten the deal a bit. Now that cube van of yours..." Jim said.

"What about it?" Rick asked.

"The R.V.'s radiator hose is shot. That's a problem if we need to get somewhere and wanna get very far. And the hose on that van is just about a perfect match. Well, enough that Nate and I can make it fit." Jim said.

"I'll tell you what—we get back, you can strip that van down to the bare metal." Rick said.

The truck horn honked.

Dale hands the bolt cutters to Rick.

Daryl is using is foot to honk the horn of the cube van while Glenn is in the driver's seat.

The truck horn honked again.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled.

"Calm down, Dixon. We're coming." Marlene yelled back.

"Thank you." Rick said.

Rick started walking towards the R.V.

"Oh and Rick, one more thing?" Dale called.

Rick turned back to Dale.

"Just from one father to another. Keep my daughter safe and bring her back to me in one piece. She's all I got left now." Dale said.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise." Rick said.

Rick walked over to the truck.

Ian, Cassidy, and Allie were gathered around Erika.

"Ok, so you've got the essentials, right? The gauzes, The bandages, rubbing alcohol, painkillers, stitches, everything?" Cassidy asked.

"Yep. Everything." Erika answered.

"Ok." Cassidy said.

Cassidy hugged Erika.

"Good luck. And be safe." Cassidy said.

"I always am." Erika said.

Cassidy walked back to camp.

"Be safe, ok. I love you." Ian said.

"I love you too." Erika said.

Ian and Erika kissed gently. Ian walked back to camp. Allie gingerly walked up to Erika.

"Hey." Allie greeted.

"Hi." Erika greeted back.

"You know, you could just stay here and I can go instead." Allie offered.

"After What you went through last time, I think you've earned a break." Erika said.

"Yeah I guess." Allie said

Allie felt uneasy.

"Look, Allie. I know things between us have been weird. Especially since...you know, but I do want us to stay friends. I mean, it won't be like how it was before, but we can still talk." Erika said.

"Yeah I know." Allie said.

"So what do you say? Friends?" Erika asked.

Erika reached out.

Allie looked at Erika hand, then back at her. She smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Friends." Allie said.

They shook hands, smiling. They let go. Allie heads back to camp and Erika boards the truck.

Dani was sitting by the edge of the truck. She was approached by Jane, who still carried a disapproving look.

"What is it, Jane?" Dani asked. Not looking at her.

"You're really leaving? Again?" Jane asked.

"I gotta look out for Glenn." Dani said.

"What about Shannon? Aren't you looking out for her?" Jane asked.

"Of course I am." Dani said.

"Really? Cuz it doesn't look like it." Jane said.

"Glenn needs-" Dani started.

"Glenn's a full grown adult, more or less. He can take care of himself, but Shannon is still just a kid and she needs you, Dani." Jane said.

"Look, I promise. After this, I'll stay in camp. I'll try and be there for her more." Dani said.

"Yeah that's what you said last time, they were just words, Dani. Words mean nothing without action behind them." Jane said.

Dani sighed.

"Just be careful, ok and come back alive. Shannon doesn't need to lose any more that she already has." Jane said, before walking off.

Dani looked down. She pulled out a crumpled picture from her back pocket. It's a picture of her, Shannon, Glenn, and their parents.

"I wish you guys were here. You'd know what to do." Dani muttered.

Dani sighed.

Dani saw Rick get into the passenger seat. He loads his weapon. Daryl closes the sliding door and Glenn starts the truck. Shane and Jane watch them drive off.

"I really hope they'll be okay." Jane said.

"Me too." Shane said.

They walked back to camp.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

Glenn pulls the cube van up along some railroad tracks.

Daryl glared at T-Dog.

"He'd better be okay. It's my only word on the matter." Daryl warned.

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog said.

"We won't know anything until we get there. So let try not to kill each before then, shall we?" Erika said.

Daryl huffed.

The brakes of the truck squeaked and the engine stopped. Glenn turned to Rick and everyone in the back.

"We walk from here." Glenn said.

They get out and head up the tracks and into Atlanta.

~*~ ~*~

At Camp 

Back at the camp, Dale was on watch up on the R.V. He still felt anxious about Marlene going into the city, but tried to keep himself busy. Jane and Hazel walked up to the R.V and looked at Dale.

"Hey, Dale." Jane called.

Dale looked down at them.

"Me and a few others are going down to the quarry to do some laundry. You mind keeping my grandma entertained till I get back?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Dale answered.

"Thanks." Jane said.

"All right, see you soon, Grandma." Jane said.

Jane have Hazel a quick hug before leaving her with Dale.

Jane met up with Andrea, Amy, Trish, Carol, Jacqui, and Allie

"Is this all of us?" Jane asked.

"Cassidy said she was gonna stay up here in case she needed to patch anyone up." Allie said.

"And Kristen?" Jane asked.

"She hasn't left her tent all day. I tried talking to her earlier, but she shut me out." Trish said.

Jane sighed.

"Ok, y'all go on ahead. I'll talk to her a little bit." Jane said.

"You sure?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered.

The women all left for the quarry. Jane looked over at Kristen's tent and walked over to it.

Jane looked in and saw Kristen reading a book, while listening to an MP3 player. Jane pulled Kristen's headphone off.

"Hey!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Are you coming?" Jane asked.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Me and a few of the girls are going down to the quarry to do laundry. Are you coming?" Jane asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kristen asked.

"I'm asking." Jane said.

"Oh really? Kinda like how you asked me to go on the supply run where I almost died. In that case, i think I'll pass." Kristen said.

"Kris, we all have to pitch in and do our part. You can't just sit in your tent and listen to music all day." Jane said.

"Of course I can. Watch." Kristen said, before putting her headphones back in.

Jane rolled her eyes. Jane pulled the headphones off of Kristen again.

"Ok look, first off, what happened on that supply run wasn't my fault. Things just happened, so you can't blame me for that. And secondly, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to, but a few of us will be down by the quarry and we'd really appreciate the help so if you change your mind. You know where we are." Jane said.

Jane exited Kristen's tent, leaving her with her thoughts and her music.

As Jane was about to head down to the quarry to meet up with the women. She saw Ian still standing by on the dirt road where Rick's group left for Atlanta. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Worried about Erika, huh?" Jane asked.

"Was I that obvious?" Ian asked.

"Well, just standing here staring at the road isn't exactly subtle." Jane said.

Ian chuckled a little bit.

"Anyway, don't worry about Erika. That girl is a warrior if I've ever seen one. She's one of the toughest people I know and certainly not someone you wanna mess with. She'll be fine." Jane said.

Ian smiled and looked at Jane.

"Trust me, I know. I mean, those first few weeks back in Detroit. Than all that time on the road. All the way up to now. I know that she can take care of herself. I'm just a anxious, cuz I care about her. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't." Ian said.

"That is true." Jane said.

"What about you, how've you been holding up?" Ian asked

"What do you mean?" Jane asked

"I saw you chewing Dani out earlier before they left. Care to tell me what that was about?" Ian asked.

"It a long story." Jane answered.

"I got time." Ian said.

"Well I on the other hand, don't because I've got people I need to meet up with and a lot of work to do. I'll probably tell you about it later. See ya." Jane said. Waving to Ian as she walked off, heading for the quarry.

~*~ ~*~

The Quarry 

Jane walked down to the quarry and met up with Jacqui, Amy, Andrea, Trish, Allie, and Carol, who had all already got started on the laundry. She noticed Ed standing by his and Carol's Cherokee Jeep, watching them.

"Oh great, this asshole's here." Jane muttered under her breath.

The woman looked up from their work and saw Jane approaching.

"Hey, hun. Kristen not coming?" Jacqui said.

Jane shook her head.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. You know what, someone oughta teach that little girl some manners." Jacqui said.

"It's fine, Jacqui. If she doesn't wanna help out. She doesn't have to. I'm not gonna argue with her." Jane said.

Jane started helping Jacqui unload the laundry.

They could suddenly heard splashing and shouting. They looked over and saw Shane and Carl splashing around and looking like they were having fun

Jane rolled her eyes

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui said.

"That makes two of us." Jane added.

Shane and Carl continued to have fun in the water, while the women did their work and occasionally looked up at them.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy, like that's a good reason." Allie said.

Carol looks up and sees Ed. He's sitting on the tailgate of the Cherokee smoking a cigarette, watching them intently

"No She's right. It's just the way it is." Carol said.

Jane looked at back at Ed, while watched them all intently, like a guard. Jane felt irritated, but didn't let it get to her.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The group of seven ran to the opening in the fence that Glenn and Dani made for their trips. The fence clattered as they went through the fence, one by one.

"Merle first or the guns?" Rick asked

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl said sharply.

"We are." Rick said to Daryl emphatically. Rick turned to Glenn and Dani.

"You two know the geography, it's your call." Rick said.

The group took a moment to stop and listen to Glenn and Dani as they discussed what to do.

"I think we go for the guns. Merle's already been up there for what, a day now? He can wait another hour or two, but those guns are valuable. If another group sees that bag, they're gonna try to get to it before us. Out here it's first come, first serve."

"Yeah, but Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. I say Merle first." Glenn said.

"As usual, we don't always agree." Dani said.

Erika cleared her throat. Gathering the groups attention.

"If I can give my two cents on the matter. Like Dani said, Merle's been on the roof for almost a day now and it hasn't exactly been cool or breezy today. So I think we should go get Merle first because at this rate, being exposed to direct sunlight with no shade or water nearby for this long. He's bound to be dehydrated and possibly get heatstroke. And given how long it's been since he got handcuffed to the roof, he might not have another hour." Erika said.

"Well there you have it. Doctor's orders." Dani said.

"Well then, what the hell we standing 'round for. Let's go." Daryl said.

The group jogs toward their goal

~*~ ~*~

The Quarry 

Back in the quarry the women continue with the laundry.

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol said.

"I miss my Benz, my Sat Nav." Andrea said.

"I miss the comfort of my bed." Jane said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual drip filter and built-in grinder, honey.

"My computer... and texting." Amy said.

Allie smiled.

"Same here." Allie said.

Trish had a solemn look on her face, but it went unnoticed by the women, except Allie, but she said nothing.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said.

Jacqui raised her eyebrow.

"Oh." She said.

The women laughed.

"Oh my god." Amy cringed.

"I could've gone my whole life without hearing that." Jane said, jokingly.

Carol looks around furtively.

"Me too." Carol said

The women looked at her in surprise and laughed harder.

Ed has gotten up from the tailgate and walked closer.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said.

"Yeah." Amy added.

"It's just girl talk, Ed. Nothin to worry about." Trish said.

Still smoking Ed walks up behind Carol. Staring at her. Jane and Andrea felt unnerved by it.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked

"Nothin that concerns you." Ed said.

Andrea and Jane rolled their eyes.

"And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." Ed said to Carol

Jane huffed and looked over to Amy.

"Why's he even here? He's not doing anything, but watching us as if he's a prison guard and we're the prisoners." Jane whispered to Amy.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't piss him off. Maybe if just ignore him he'll go away soon." Amy whispered back.

"He better, if he knows what's good for him." Jane muttered.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The group was in a darkened building. It's the sales floor of the department store they'd been in before.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard.

Rick gets Daryl's attention and points out a walker that's still inside. It growled at the group.

Daryl got in close so as not to miss the shot.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank." Daryl said before taking it down with a headshot.

Daryl walked over and pulled the arrow out. Marlene maneuvered passed Daryl.

"Wow, Dixon. If that's how you treat all the ladies, it's no wonder you can't get a date." Marlene said, jokingly.

Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes.

~*~ ~*~

The Quarry 

Ed, still standing behind the women, lights another cigarette. Andrea, exasperated, gets up, a wet piece of clothing in her hand.

"Ed, tell you what. You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea said, tossing the laundry at Ed.

He catches it and throws it back at her, harder.

"Oh." Andrea said, taken by surprise.

"Ain't my job, missy." Ed said.

Amy stood up.

"Andrea, don't." Amy pleaded.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked rhetorically.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what—" Ed said.

Ed looked at Carol

"Come on. Let's go." Ed ordered.

Carol gets up to follow Ed.

Jane gets up as well and gently touches Carol's arm.

"Carol, hold on a sec." Jane said to her.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea said.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Ed ordered.

"Carol." Andrea said.

"Trish, wait." Trish pleaded, stepping in.

Andrea puts her hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Girls, please, it doesn't matter." Carol said meekly.

"Hey!" Ed said, raising his voice.

"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze. All right?" Ed threatened.

Andrea gasped.

"Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later." Ed threatened.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacqui said.

Ed laughed.

"Seen them on Sophia too. One day, she came to Cass and I with a big bruise her arm. She said she trip over a log, but the look on her face said otherwise." Allie said.

Kristen, who had a sudden change of heart walked down to the quarry to help the women with the laundry. She heard the argument as she was walking down to them.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done, talking. Come on." Ed said.

Ed takes Carol by the arm, forcefully.

"No. No. Carol, you don't have—" Andrea said.

"Carol, honey please. You don't have to—" Jane said.

Carol muttered something, but couldn't quite be heard.

Kristen was watching it all and she felt her blood start to boil.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed shouted.

Ed strikes Carol across the face.

The group of women suddenly erupted. Some of them were holding on to carol to protect her from Ed, while the rest were pushing Ed back and swatting at him with some of the laundry, shouting at him to get away from Carol.

Kristen broke into a sprint and charged at Ed, jumping in his back.

"Get the hell away from them!" Kristen shouted.

"What the—" Ed said.

Ed struggles as attempted to reach Kristen and get him off of his back.

"Get off me, you little bitch!" Ed shouted.

Ed then backed up hard into the Cherokee, slamming Kristen into the vehicle. Kristen lost her grip and fell to the ground in pain.

Ed returned his attention back to the group of women and was about to go for Carol again, but then Shane comes out of nowhere and grabs Ed and starts hauling him away from the women.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Ed said as he was being dragged.

"Ed?" Carol said, watching Shane drag off her husband.

"It's okay. It's okay." Amy said as her and Trish held her.

Allie looked over at the Cherokee and saw Kristen on the ground. She ran to her.

"Kristen." Allie said.

Kristen groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked.

"I'm fine, what about Carol?" Kristen asked.

They look over to Shane throwing Ed to the ground and start beating him with his right fist. Ed tries to shield himself but Shane pulls his hands away from his face and beats him more. Ed loses the wits to fight back.

"It's ok now, sweetheart. It's ok." Trish said.

"No." Carol said, on the verge of tears.

Shane, holding Ed by the shirt front, keeps beating him with his fist until the left side of Ed Peletier's face is swollen cut and bloody. Shane, full of rage, doesn't stop

"Ok, Shane. That's enough. You can stop." Jane called.

Shane continued beating Ed.

The women started shouting at Shane to stop.

"Shane, stop!" Amy called.

"Shane, that's enough!" Allie called

Carol is crying. Andrea and Jane have to hold her back to keep her from running to Ed.

"You've made your point, Shane! Stop!" Trish called.

"Just stop!" Amy called

"Stop it! Stop!" Carol cried.

Shane finally stops beating Ed. Still holding on to him he puts his finger in Ed's face.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?" Shane warned.

Taking Ed's face in his hand he pulls Ed up closer.

"Do you hear me?!" Shane warned.

"Yes." Ed slurred.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed." Shane threatened.

Shane hits him in the face one more time. Carol cried as she was held back by Andrea.

As Shane gets up off Ed he kicks him. Andrea lets Carol go and she runs to Ed.

"Ed, I'm sorry. Oh my God. Ed, I'm sorry." Carol cried.

Andrea and Jane look at Shane in shock.

Carol: Oh my God, Ed, I'm sorry.

Jacqui, Trish, Amy, Jane, Allie, Andrea, and Kristen watch Carol crying over Ed as Shane walks off.

Carol: I'm so sorry, Ed. Ed, I'm sorry.

Ed lies on the ground choking on blood and spitting.

Carol looks at Allie.

"Allie. Please help him." Carol cried.

Allie looked at Kristen.

"You good?" She asked.

Kristen nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kristen said.

Allie nodded and went over to Carol and Ed.

"All right, let's get him in the Cherokee and head to camp so Cassidy can take a look at him. Ok?" Allie said.

Carol nodded, still crying.

Allie looked at the women.

"Anyone wanna help us load his sorry ass into the car?" Allie asked.

Trish and Jacqui stepped up and helped Allie and Carol get Ed into the car. Allie and Carol drove back up to camp.

Jacqui, Trish, Kristen, and Amy followed suit and walked back to camp.

Andrea and Jane stood feeling flabbergasted as to what just happened.

"I've never seen that side of Shane before, you?" Andrea asked.

"Nope, hopefully that was a one time thing." Jane said

Andrea nodded

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The group in the city ran up the stairwell. T-Dog cuts the chain that he had bolted to keep Merle safe.

As soon as the chain is loose Daryl kicks the door open and runs out on the roof.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl called out.

T-Dog, Dani, Rick, Erika, Marlene, and Glenn follow him out. Merle doesn't answer and the men run around to the side where Merle was handcuffed.

"No! No!" Daryl cried out.

Daryl is beside himself with grief. Pacing around, he cries and cries out. No one says a word. They all looked at the sight in shock.

"No!" Daryl cried.

On the roof is Dale's hacksaw, bloody. Nearby lays Merle's right hand in a puddle, a bloody handcuff still hanging from the pipe.

"No! NO! No!" Daryl continued to crying out.

The group looked at the sighting and each other in shock and confusion. They all had the same question in their minds.

What happened to Merle?


	5. Vatos

Camp 

Dale was standing up on the R.V watching over the camp and beyond with his binoculars. Hazel, who had climbed up onto the R.V, looked at him and smiled.

"See anything interesting?" She asked.

"Not really. Andrea and Amy are out on the lake fishing, but that's about it." Dale answered.

Hazel nodded. She looked over and saw Ian still looking out into the direction where Rick's group left.

"Ian, dear. You can't stand there forever, you know." She said.

Ian turned back and looked at her.

"I don't know what else to do." Ian said.

"I know that you're worried about Erika and the others, but they'll be okay. Won't they, Dale?" Hazel asked.

"Hmm?" Dale said.

Hazel tapped Dale on the elbow and gave Dale a look.

"Oh yeah, she's right, son. It's best not to dwell on it. Try and keep yourself busy so that you don't let it simmer in your head." Dale said.

Ian sighed.

"Yeah, all right." Ian said reluctantly.

He walked away, passing Nathan and Jane and waved at them. Nathan and Jane looked up at Dale.

"Hey Dale, you seen Jim and Tyler?" Nathan asked.

"No, I haven't." Dale answered.

"Grandma, what about you?" Jane asked Hazel.

"I haven't seen him either, dear." Hazel answered.

"Well could you look around and see if you can spot them?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dale said.

Dale picked up his binoculars to do a visual sweep of the other directions for Jim and Tyler. He sees them on a nearby hilltop digging with a shovel. He puts his binoculars down and has a worried look on his face.

Hazel takes notice of this.

"Dale? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hazel, my dear. I'll be right back. Stay right here." Dale said before climbing down from the R.V.

"Dale, what going on? Did you find'em?" Nathan asked

"You two, come with me." Dale said walking past them.

Jane and Nathan quickly followed Dale.

Up on a hill, Jim and Tyler were digging vigorously. Over their shoulders stand the buildings and skyscrapers of Atlanta. This isn't the first grave shaped hole they've dug; many more lie open around them.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The bloody hacksaw and handcuffs along with Merle's right hand are all that the rescue party has found.

Daryl felt his anger rushing through him, he shouted and raised his crossbow and swung around, aiming it at T-Dog's face. Immediately Rick cocks his gun and puts it to Daryl's head. Dani and Erika also aim their guns at Daryl.

T-Dog doesn't flinch and neither does Daryl in the standoff.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick said.

"Just chill out, Daryl. We don't need to make this worse than it needs to be." Dani said.

Glenn and Marlene stood by watching. Unsure of what to do.

Daryl, crying, drops the crossbow. T-Dog lets out a sigh. Rick uncocks his weapon and lowers it. Dani and Erika lower their guns as well. Daryl blinks away some tears.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog.

T-Dog hands him one, Daryl uses it to wrap up Merle's hand.

Daryl sighed.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." Daryl said

Daryl gingerly picks Merle's hand up by a finger and examines the cut.

"Ain't that a bitch." Daryl said.

Daryl looked over at Erika.

"Hey, Blondie. Over here." Daryl said.

"I have a name, you know." Erika said.

"Whatever. Just come here." Daryl said.

Erika sighed. She kneeled down next Daryl and examines the hand as well.

"What do you think?" Daryl asked.

"Well, judging by the cut and the amount of blood, this couldn't have happened not too long ago. Probably a few hours at the most, I think." Erika said.

"You think you can re-attach it?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. I've never re-attached a severed hand before or any severed limb for that matter." Erika said.

"Well you're all we got right now. So again, can you do it?" Daryl asked.

"I can try, but we'd need to find him fast because if we wait too long then—" Erika said.

"Yeah I know." Daryl said.

He wraps Merle's hand up carefully and motions to Glenn. He puts Merle's hand in Glenn's backpack. Glenn is mortified.

"You are so washing that thing when we get back to camp." Dani said to Glenn.

"He must have used a tourniquet—maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Daryl said.

Daryl follows the trail of blood. Rick motions to Glenn, Dani, and Erika. They follow Rick and Daryl while T-Dog and Marlene collect the dropped tools and Dale's dropped bag. Around a corner they see another doorway into the building. Crossbow aimed Daryl goes through, Rick, Erika, Glenn, and Dani behind him. Rick, Dani, and Erika have their guns out, ready to shoot.

"Merle? You in here?" Daryl called out.

They go down the stairwell into the building.

~*~ ~*~

Camp 

At the camp Jim and Tyler are still digging. Dale, Nathan, and Jane walk up to them but Jim and Tyler don't stop.

"Hey Fellas. Everything good?" Nathan asked.

Jim and Tyler continue to dig, ignoring Nathan.

"You two keep this up. Y'all are gonna keel over out here." Dale said.

When Tyler and Jim still don't stop.

"Guys, are you even listening to us?" Jane asked.

Tyler and Jim still don't stop. Jane offers up her water canteen.

"Boys, come on. Drink some water at least." She said.

Jim and Tyler look at Jane but don't stop. Dale turned and started walking away. Jane and Nathan look back at him and quickly caught up to him.

"Dale, where are you going? What are we just gonna leave them here?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, but we're gonna need a little more help. Come on." Dale said.

Dale started his way back down to camp with Nathan and Jane right behind him. Jane pauses for a moment to look back at her cousin and Jim, then quickly following Dale and Nathan back.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The group carefully made their way through the building. T-Dog and Marlene had caught up to them. They enter and abandoned receptionist's area where they see a couple walkers dead on the floor, their heads smashed in.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches one handed." Daryl said.

A crescent wrench lies on the floor beside the second one. Daryl reaches down and pulls back on his crossbow.

"Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." Daryl said.

"That's a lovely image." Dani muttered.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick said.

They continue on, Rick, Erika, and Dani with their handguns and Daryl with his crossbow in the lead.

~*~ ~*~

Camp 

Cassidy was chatting with a Ellie.

"How's his asthma?" Cassidy asked.

"He's been coughing and wheezing a little lately. I've got his inhaler just in case. I'm thinking he might be having allergic reaction to something, but I'm not sure." Ellie said.

"Do you want me to come check up on him and make sure it's nothing serious?" Cassidy said.

"Would you? Cuz that would be great." Ellie said

"All right, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right over." Cassidy said.

"Thanks, Cassy." Ellie said

Ellie walked away. Cassidy went through her back and took out stethoscope. Allie approached her. Cassidy looked up from her bag and smiled

"Hey, Allie. What's up?" Cassidy greeted

"Nothing much, how's our patient?" Allie asked.

"Depends on which one you mean. Kristen or Ed?" Cassidy asked.

"Both I guess." Allie said.

"Well, Kristen's fine. She's a little sore, but she says she'll be okay. She's tougher than she looks, I'll give her that." Cassidy said.

"You're telling me. And Ed?" Allie asked.

"Him on the other hand, Shane really did a number on him. Especially his face. Some pretty serious bruising and a black eye. I told to just get some bed rest and not to leave his tent for a while." Cassidy said.

"Is that for him? Or for Carol and Sophia?" Allie asked.

"Both, I guess. Still can't believe what happened down there though." Cassidy said.

"Yeah, me neither and I was there. Never seen that side of Shane before and I don't think I ever want to again." Allie said.

Trevor then approached them, smiling.

"Hey girls." He greeted.

He waved to Allie and gave Cassidy a peck on the check.

"Hey, Trev, what's up." Allie asked.

"Just came to check up on my girl." Trevor answered.

"Trevor." Cassidy exclaimed

"Hey, you free for the next few minutes?" Trevor asked.

"Unfortunately no, I've gotta go check up on Ellie's son, Alex and then I've gotta go check up on Kristen and Ed, but I'm free tonight. Is that ok?" Cassidy said.

"That's cool. I'll see you then." Trevor said.

Cassidy smiled then kissed Trevor gently.

"Later, babe." Cassidy said, Before walking away.

Trevor sighed.

"You seem happy." Allie said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just happy to have her back after, you know." Trevor said.

Allie nodded.

"Actually, since you're here. Could I get your opinion on something?" Trevor asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Allie asked.

Trevor reaches into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Wow, nice ring." Allie complimented.

"I know, I was thinking of giving it to Cassidy— as an engagement ring." Trevor said.

Allie's eyes grew wide.

"Engagement ring? You're gonna propose to her?" Allie asked

"Yeah, I am. After yesterday, I realized that anything could happen to us at any moment and I don't wanna waste a single second. I love Cassidy and I want us to be together for as long as possible. So I figured, why not? What do you think? Should I go for it or maybe hold off?" Trevor asked.

Allie felt surprised, but at the same time. She was happy for Trevor and Cassidy.

"I think you should go with your gut. If this is what you want, then what's stopping you?" Allie said.

"You're right. Thanks, Allie." Trevor said.

Trevor hugged Allie, Allie hugged back. Trevor then left, leaving Allie with her thoughts. Even at the end of the world, love still wins.

~*~ ~*~

Later On 

Amy and Andrea walk back to camp with a couple dozen fish on their string. Earning smiles from several people in camp.

"Oh, baby. Will you look at that? Hey, check it out. Ladies... " Morales said.

Morales chuckled.

Andrea hands the string of fish to him while Lori applauds and Carol smiles.

"Holy Cow." Alex said.

"...because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you." Morales said.

"Good job, girls." Hazel said.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear." Andrea said

Jacqui high fives Andrea. Cassidy high fives Amy.

"If I knew you two were going fishing, I would've come along too, you know." Adam said.

"Maybe next time, Adam." Andrea said.

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish." Carl said.

Morales shows the fish to Lori who pulls away, laughing.

"Thank you." Lori said

"Whoa." Carl said.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

""Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay." Amy said.

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori said.

"Mom, I wanna learn too." Alex said.

"Sure, baby, but you'd have to ask Amy though." Ellie said

Dale, Jane, and Nathan walked back into camp.

"Hey, Dale, when's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." Andrea said.

Allie noticed the three of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Everything ok, guys?" Allie asked.

"Not really." Jane said.

"Why? What's up?" Allie asked.

"We, uh—we don't want to alarm anyone, But we may have a bit of a problem." Dale said.

"What's the problem?" Adam asked.

"That." Nathan said, pointing up to Jim and Tyler up on the hill, still digging.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

The blood trail continues over a tile floor.

"Merle!" Daryl called.

"SSH! Would you be quiet! I don't wanna attract any unwanted attention." Dani whispered.

"She's right. We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick said.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." Daryl said.

"Shh." T-Dog shushed.

They walk into a kitchen area. Several sterno cans have been lit and are still burning. An abandoned bloody belt lies on the cook top nearby. Blood is splattered everywhere. Rick picks up a flat iron that has been used and left with crusted remains.

"What is that burned stuff?" Glenn asked

"Skin. He cauterized the stump." Rick said.

"Oh that's just gross." Dani muttered.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood." Rick said.

"Well, That didn't stop him from going out the window and taking a stroll down Main Street." Dani said.

They walk over to a window with more blood and a shattered quarter pane.

"He left the building? Why the Hell would he do that?" Glenn said.

"Like Rick said, Merle's lost a lot of blood. So he's probably delirious and doesn't know what he's doing or where he's going." Erika said.

"Maybe, but then again why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do." Daryl said.

Rick looks out the window and sees a fire escape leading down. There's a bloody towel on the ground nearby.

"Surviving." Daryl said.

"Looks more like desperation to me." Dani muttered.

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog said.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl snapped.

"Hey, that was an accident, okay. We didn't mean to leave him." Dani said.

"You still did though. So that's on y'all, not me." Daryl said

Dani rolled her eyes.

Daryl turned to Rick.

"And you couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard." Daryl said., talking pointedly as he walks in close to Rick.

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards? Different story?" Rick argued back.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him. Marlene, let's go." Daryl said.

"Daryl, as much of a badass as you think Merle is. Even he can't take on a bunch of walkers on his own, especially in the condition he's in condition right now." Marlene said

Daryl huffed

"Whatever, I'm going." Daryl said

He steps away from Rick towards the window. Rick puts his hand up.

"Daryl, wait." Rick said.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me." Daryl said.

"I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through Hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." Rick said.

They are right up in each other's face again but this time it's not so confrontational

"I could do that." Daryl said.

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T-Dog said.

~*~ ~*~

Camp 

Jim and Tyler haven't stopped. Dale, Jane, Shane, Nathan, Morales, Allie, Cassidy, Adam, Trevor, Andrea and Amy come to see why they're digging. Carol, Trish, Ellie, and several others from the camp join them. Even with a crowd of people, Tyler and Jim don't not stop.

"Hey, guys, guys, why don't y'all hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please?" Shane said.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all." Shane said.

"Dale, Nathan, and Jane said you guys have been out here for hours." Morales said.

"So?" Tyler said.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, fellas?" Shane joked.

"Or is there some buried treasure around here somewhere? Cuz in that case, hand me a shovel and I can help out." Nathan said.

"What does it matter? We're not hurting anyone." Jim said.

Jim and Tyler kept digging between sentences.

"Yeah, except maybe yourselves. Its a hundred degrees today. Y'all can't keep this up." Dale said.

"Sure we can. Watch us." Tyler said.

"Guys, Dale's right. If you guys keep going like this, then at this rate y'all are gonna get heatstroke." Cassidy said.

"Nah, we'll be fine Ms. Cassidy. No need to worry." Jim said.

"Boys, they're not gonna say it so I will. Y'all are scaring people. You're scaring my son, Carol's daughter, and a bunch of the other kids here." Lori said.

Jim and Tyler pause.

"They got nothing to be scared of." Jim said.

Lori shrugged.

"I mean, what the hell, people? We're out her by ourselves. Why don't you all just go and leave us the hell alone?" Jim said.

"Guys, we're just concerned, okay. We don't want you guys to hurt yourselves." Jane said.

"We'll be fine Jane, all right! Now go on, and let us work." Tyler snapped

"We think that y'all need to take a break, okay? Why don't you guys go and get yourselves in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what –maybe in a little bit I'll come out here. I'll help y'all myself. Jim, Tyler, just tell me what it's about. Why don't y'all just go ahead and give me those shovels?" Shane said.

Jim shoves his shovel into the ground and looks at Shane.

"Or what?" Jim said.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you." Shane said calmly.

"And if we don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat our faces in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you." Jim said.

Jim goes back to digging.

"That was different, Jim." Shane said.

"Was it though? Cuz I don't see a distinction." Tyler said.

"You guys weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Amy said.

Jim puts the shovel back in the dirt.

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim said.

Carol hugs Sophia to her.

"Look, guys. We don't mean to cause a fuss. Just let us work and we'll be back at camp in no time." Tyler said.

"Tyler, you look like your about to pass out. Take a break." Jane said.

"Nah, it's okay. See, I'm fine." Tyler said, Before suddenly stumbling back and was about to fall.

"Tyler!" Jane exclaimed.

"Whoa there, buddy." Nathan said, catching

Tyler.

Nathan slowly and gently laid Tyler on his back. Jane and Cassidy to his side. Cassidy had a water bottle in her hand

"Everything's so blurry." Tyler said groggily.

"You're gonna be fine, Ty. Now drink up." Jane said.

"Keep his head elevated and make sure he drinks slowly." Cassidy advised.

Jane and Cassidy both gently lifted Tyler's head and Cassidy held a water bottle up to him. Tyler started to drink very fast.

"Tyler. Tyler, drink slowly. You're gonna make yourself sick otherwise." Cassidy said calmly.

"Now you see that, Jim? That's what's gonna happened to you if you don't take a break. Now look, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane said.

Jim pulls the shovel out of Shane's reach.

"No, no, no." Jim said.

Shane presses forward, Jim pushes him back.

"Just give me the – Jim!" Shane said.

Jim grunted and took a wild swing at Shane with the shovel; Shane tackled him to the ground. Nathan saw this and quickly ran to help Shane hold Jim down.

"Okay, shh shh." Shane said.

"You got no right!" Jim shouted

"Stop. Shh." Shame said

"You got no right!" Jim continued to shout.

"Easy, Jim. Easy." Nathan said calmly and slowly.

Shane gets Jim over onto his belly. Shane pulls one of his arms back and around.

"Jim, just stop it. Hey hey hey hey" Shane said calmingly.

"Don't!" Jim begged

"Jim. Jim. Nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh." Shane said calmingly.

Jim is pinned to the ground, panting and crying.

"Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?" Shane reassured.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is." Jim said sadly.

Shane handcuffs Jim's hands behind his back.

"I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em." Jim said

Lori looked at Jim horrified.

"Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." Jim said sadly.

Jane looked at Jim with a sad expression, feeling sorry for Jim that he had to go through that and lose his family.

Lori presses her hands to her mouth. Shane lets out a breath.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

Back in Atlanta they are in an office near where Merle made his escape.

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said.

"He's not going alone, I'm going with him." Dani said.

Erika cleared her throat.

"With all due respect, Dani. I think I should go. Between the two of us, I'm the faster runner." Erika said

"Erika, I appreciate the offer, but he's my brother. I have to go." Dani said.

"Girls. Girls. It's my plan, so it's my decision." Glenn said.

Dani and Erika nodded

"It's still a risky plan." Rick said.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl said.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I take just one other person and we move fast. We'll be fine." Glenn said.

Glenn has used a marker to draw a diagram of the nearby streets. He indicates a large black paper binder.

"That's the tank. Five blocks from where we are now." Glenn said.

He drops a wad of paper.

"That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, Dani, and I will go." Glenn said.

Dani nodded.

"Why me?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." Glenn said to Daryl.

Glenn uses a tab dispenser to indicate Daryl.

"While Daryl waits here in the alley, Dani and I will run up the street and grab the bag." Glenn said.

"You got us elsewhere?" Rick asked.

"You four, right. You all will be in this alley here." Glenn said.

Glenn marks the spot on the map with a pink eraser.

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asked.

"We may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut us off. If that happens, we won't go back to Daryl. We'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction we go, I've got you in both places to cover us. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here." Glenn said.

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas, why?" Glenn said.

Rick nods as if that makes sense as does Daryl. Dani looked at Glenn confused.

"Didn't you tell mom and dad that you were studying to be an attorney?" Dani said.

Glenn looked away with slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, I lied." Glenn said.

Dani smiled and chuckled slightly.

~*~ ~*~

Glenn climbed down the same ladder he'd gone up with Rick when he and Dani first met him, Daryl and Dani right behind him. Luckily, the alley is empty of walkers. Rick, Erika, Marlene, and T-Dog get into their position. Glenn, Dani, and Daryl take cover behind a dumpster. Daryl cocks his crossbow and Erika tied her hair back.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Daryl said.

"I'm Korean." Glenn said

"Whatever." Daryl muttered.

"You ready?" Dani asked Glenn.

"Yeah." Glenn answered.

Daryl loads an arrow while Glenn and Dani edged forward into the street. They avoided the attention of one walker before they dashed along the street using cars as a cover. A walker who'd been lurking inside the first car gets out to follow but Glenn and Dani managed to sneak past the others in the street. Glenn dives over a barricade. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Dani whispered.

Glenn and Dani ran and Erika scooped up the bag of guns and they start off again but Glenn turns back for a second.

"Glenn, What are you doing?" Dani whispered.

Glenn grabbed Rick's Sheriff's hat.

"Really? The hat?" Dani whispered.

"Come on." Glenn said dashing past Dani, Dani followed.

~*~ ~*~

Rick, T-Dog, Erika, and Marlene were standing in alley, waiting.

"I really hope this works." Marlene said.

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" Erika asked.

"Ayudame!" A voice in the distance said. The four of them looked at each other confused, then started running toward the calls

~*~ ~*~

Glenn and Dani ran back into the alley see them beating on Daryl. Dani has her hand on her holstered gun.

"Glenn, get back to the others." Dani ordered.

"What?" Glenn said.

"You heard me. Get going." Dani said.

"I'm not leaving you." Glenn said

The two men see Glenn and Dani. They stopped beating Daryl and start running toward them

"That's it. That's the bag, vato. Take it! Take it!" One of the man said.

"Glenn, go!" Dani yelled out

Glenn starts to run, while Dani pulls out her gun, but before she could fire. One of the men knocks the gun out of Dani's hands and pushes her and Glenn against the fence. There's a struggle for the bag between Glenn and one of the men and Dani drops her gun during the struggle.

Suddenly, one of the men screams out. Daryl had shot an arrow at one from the men's buttocks. Daryl fixes another arrow into his crossbow as the first man picks Glenn up who lets go of the weapons bag.

A car pulls up right next to the alley. The first stranger backs out of the alley, carrying the bag while using Glenn as a shield. The second one follows, using Dani as a shield

"Get off me! Get off me! Daryl! Daryl!" Glenn called.

"Let go of me, you asshole! Let go!" Dani called.

The first man drops the gun bag as he enters the car and drags Glenn and Dani in while the second one takes out a walker. Daryl runs over the injured kid and towards Glenn and Dani to help them.

By the time Daryl reaches the gate, the tires squealed as the car drove off with Glenn and Dani.

Daryl closed the gate as the walkers converge on him. Erika, Rick, T-Dog, And Marlene came running up from behind.

Daryl shouted as he grabbed the kid and slammed him up against a wall. Rick got in between them before Daryl can do any more.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it." Rick said.

"What's going on!" Marlene asked.

"Where's Glenn and Dani?" Erika asked

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl threatened.

"Let me go!" The kid said, scared.

T-Dog is holding the kid up against the wall.

"Chill out." T-Dog said.

Marlene took Daryl by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Daryl! Calm down. Tell us what happened." Marlene said calmly. .

"What happened?!" Erika asked.

"They took'em" Daryl answered.

"Who took them?" Marlene asked.

"This little bastard's homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl said, threateningly. Marlene held him back from the kid.

"Daryl, calm down!" Marlene said.

"Guys! Guys! We're cut off!" T-Dog said.

"Get to the lab. Go." Rick said.

"Wait! What about Glenn and Danielle? We can't just leave them!" Erika said.

"We're not, but we need a plan. Come on!" Rick said.

T-Dog takes the kid; Rick picks up the gun bag.

"Come on. Damn, let's go."

Rick grabs his hat. Daryl, Marlene and Rick follow T-Dog and the kid up the alley.

Erika looked down and saw Dani's gun on the ground. She quickly picked it up and caught up with the others

~*~ ~*~

Camp 

Cassidy used an ophthalmoscope to quickly examine Tyler's eyes. Jane was standing close by.

"How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked.

"Better, now that I got to sit and rest for a minute." Tyler said.

"Good, I suggest maybe taking it easy for a while. Let others handle any hard labor. Ok?" Cassidy said.

"Ok, thanks doc." Tyler said.

Cassidy smiled.

"No problem." Cassidy said.

Cassidy walks past Jane and nods to her. Jane sat down next to Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

Tyler looked at Jane

"Better than earlier." Tyler answered.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Jane said

"What are you talking about then?" Jane asked.

"Something's been bothering you for while now, Ty. I can tell." Jane said.

"Nothing's bothering me." Tyler said.

"Tyler, I know you. Whenever something's on your mind, you try to distract yourselves by working. So please, just talk to me. What's going on?" Jane said

Tyler sighed.

"Is it about what happened Lisa?" Jane asked

Tyler looked at Jane, slightly alarmed at the mention of her name.

"if it is, then know that it wasn't your fault. We did what we could, but—" Jane said.

"It's not just her." Tyler muttered.

"What?" Jane said

"It's not just her. It's all of them. The people we lost before we got here." Tyler said.

Jane felt confused.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"A while back, I had a dream— well it was more like a nightmare. And she was there, they all were." Tyler said sadly.

Tyler took a deep breath and continued.

"I had to watch them die all over again...and they were calling for me. Crying for help... and... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save them, just like I couldn't back then. They're all dead because of me. Lisa's dead because of me." Tyler said.

"Ty, you know that that's not true." Jane said.

"Of course it is. If I didn't get separated from Lisa during that supply run, she wouldn't have gotten bit. If we had just given those men our supplies back then and not try to fight back. Then Grayson, Eli, Cheryl, Felix, Nancy, Libby, and Ray would all still be alive." Tyler said.

Jane moved from her seat and sat in front of Tyler, looking him in the eyes.

"Look, we can't change the past, but in the end, what happened to them wasn't your fault. We can't always save everyone, but the least we can do is to keep living for those who aren't here. Lisa would want that for you, wouldn't she?" Jane said.

A single tear streamed down Tyler's face.

"She would. I just wish they could all be here right now." Tyler said.

"I know. So do I, but I know they'd be proud of all of us for getting this far." Jane said.

Tyler nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jane." Tyler said.

"Anytime. Oh by the way, we're gonna have a fish fry tonight for all the fish that Amy and Andrea caught today. You gonna be there?" Jane asked

"Yeah." Tyler answered.

"Great, now get some rest now. You need it." Jane said.

"I know. And thanks, Jane." Tyler said.

"No problem." Jane said.

Jane got up and walked off, while Tyler went to his tent to get some much needed rest.

~*~ ~*~

Kristen exited her tent and stretched. She groaned, still sore from her tussle with Ed Pelletier. She began walking through the camp, earning many waves and smiles as she passed someone, something she wasn't used to. Carol, suddenly approached her.

"Kristen." Carol called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kristen asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did down at the quarry. I really appreciated it." Carol said.

"It was no problem." Kristen said.

Carol gently took Kristen's hand.

"I mean it. Thank you." Carol said.

Kristen smiled and nodded at Carol. Kristen walked toward to fire pit and took a seat, near where Nathan stood. Who noticed her discomfort.

"Hey." He greeted.

Kristen nodded

"You sure are popular today." Nathan said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kristen said.

"I'm guessing you're not used to all this positive energy." Nathan said.

"Kind of, I've pretty much gotten used to everyone here ignoring me. Now, people are approaching me, smiling at me, talking to me. It's weird." Kristen said.

"Well, ever since you went all bull rider on Ed Pelletier the other day. People are starting to think that maybe you're not that much of a brat after all." Nathan said

Kristen looked at Nathan, offended.

"Hey!" Kristen said.

"I just call'em like I see'em, sweetheart. Never said I'd be nice about it." Nathan said.

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Gotta ask though, why did you do that for Carol?" Nathan asked.

"Who said I did it for her?" Kristen countered.

"That might be debatable sure, but still. Why'd you do it?" Nathan asked.

Kristen sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't say a word to anybody. Got it?" Kristen said.

"My lips are sealed." Nathan said.

Kristen took a deep breath.

"Carol's not the only one who's been in an abusive relationship." Kristen said.

Nathan took a seat next to her

"You were?" Nathan asked.

"Not me, my mom." Kristen said.

"After my dad passed away when I was six, my mom felt lost for a long time. She was there physically, but not mentally. Then when I was twelve, she met this guy, Terrance. He seemed like a decent guy when we first met him, they dated for a while and eventually got married. I bought that maybe my mom would've found happiness again, but not long after they got married, his true colors started to show. When he's have a bad day at work, he come home and yell at my mom, beat her, tell her she was worthless and he was the only one who was ever gonna love her." Kristen told.

Kristen took a breath before continuing.

"One day, after he had a really bad day at work. He beat my mom to the point where she went into a coma. He got arrested, got sentenced to fifty years in jail for assault and domestic abuse among other things. I got put in foster care, I was fourteen. I got a call from the hospital to see my mom after school. They told me that the swelling in my mom's brain wasn't going down and that she was never gonna wake up from her coma. They told em I had to make a choice, either keep her alive through a machine and hope that one day she'll wake up or... pull the plug. I chose to pull the plug... and given that all his happened I think I made the right decision, but at the same time... I feel like I killed her." Kristen said.

"Wait? They asked you to make that decision? Wouldn't that be up to your grandparents of something?" Nathan asked.

"My grandparents passed away a long time ago, way before my dad died and the only family my mom had was me, so the decision ultimately was mine. Anyway, I could've chose to keep her around and wait for the day she woke up. Even if she didn't, at least I'd know that she was still here. So when I saw Ed slap Carol, I just felt like I just got...I guess flashbacks to when Terrance would hurt my mom. So I did what should've done for my mom a long time ago, protect her. That's why I did it. Cuz I don't want that to happen to Carol and Sophia." Kristen told.

Nathan sat next to her, looking at Kristen with an understanding and sympathetic look.

"That was really brave of you, Kris. I'm impressed." Nathan said.

"Thanks, I just wish I could've done that for my mom." Kristen said.

Nathan still felt chills from Kristen's story.

"I know, and here I thought what I went through was rough." Nathan said.

"What'd you go through?" Kristen asked.

"Oh no. Just cuz you shared what happened to you, doesn't make this story time." Nathan said.

"Come on, I shared mine. It's only fair." Kristen said

"Since when have I been fair?" Nathan said.

Kristen tilted her head and gave Nathan a look.

Nathan sighed.

"Ok fine. Look, all I'm gonna say is that when I came out to my parents. My mom was understanding. My dad on the other hand, wasn't. The day after I came out to him, he was in denial, and him and my mom got into this big fight over it. Then later that night, he left and never came back. I haven't seen him since." Nathan shared.

"You haven't tried to find or contact him?" Kristen asked.

"Hell no, why would I? He made his choice. He could've stayed and still been my dad, but he didn't. So that's on him." Nathan said.

Kristen nodded, understanding.

"Ok, story time over. Back to work." Nathan said.

Nathan got up from his seat and started walking away, he turned back to Kristen.

"And don't worry, I won't say anything." Natha reassured.

Kristen nodded.

Nathan walked away, returning to his daily tasks.

~*~ ~*~

Atlanta 

Back at the lab Rick interrogates the kid. Daryl impatiently paces around the room.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said

"I ain't telling you nothing." The kid said.

"Jesus, man. What the Hell happened back there?" T-Dog exclaimed.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me." Daryl said.

"Man, you're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." The kid said.

"They took Dani and Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." Daryl said.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The kid said, mockingly.

Daryl tries to take a swing at the kid. Rick holds him off but Daryl still kicks out at him.

"Damn it, Daryl. Back off." Rick said, holding back Daryl.

Daryl goes to Glenn's backpack and pulls out Merle's bundled hand.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl threatened.

Daryl unwraps Merle's hand turns around and throws it in the kid's lap, Causing him to jump and scream in horror. The hand drops to the floor.

Daryl grabs him by the shoulder and neck gets in the kid's face.

"Start with the feet this time." Daryl said.

Rick, Erika and Marlene pulled him off

"Daryl, that's enough!" Marlene said.

"Scaring the kid isn't gonna help us, Daryl. So calm the hell down." Erika said.

Rick leaned down to the kids eye level.

"The men you were with took our friends. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out." Rick said.

~*~ ~*~

They've brought the kid to the shell of a large brick building. Across what could be a wide alley, Rick looks through a ruined window to a set of double wooden doors in a similar brick wall. He shakes a shotgun cartridge.

He looks at T-Dog and Marlene

"You two sure you're up for this?" Rick asked them.

"Yeah." T-Dog answered.

"I have this gun for a reason, don't I?" Marlene said.

T-Dog picked up the weapons bag and him and Marlene walk off. Rick loads a shotgun. Erika reloaded her hand gun, along with Dani's.

"You sure you don't wanna wait this out or go with T-Dog and Marlene? This could get ugly." Rick said to Erika.

"And let you and Daryl have all the fun, no way. Plus, you're gonna need all hands on deck for this and Glenn and Dani are my friends. So we're gonna get them back, what ever it takes." Erika said.

Erika cocked her gun, as well Dani's. Ready for what ever comes next.

Rick nodded

Daryl has an arrow loaded; the kid sits on the grass beside Rick.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." Daryl threatened.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know." The kid threatened back

"G?" Rick asked.

"Guillermo. He the man here." The kid said.

"Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo." Rick said.

Rick cocked a shotgun.

They step through the window and into the alley and across to the shell of a large brick building with no interior and no roof. Rick pushes the kid into the lead and they walk through the building toward the double doors. Rick scans every opening. He's on the alert for any threat. Rick, Daryl, and Erika stood several feet back from the kid with their guns aimed at him. He stops about fifteen feet in front of the doors. They open. Several figures stay inside, obscured by the shadows. One man, slight in build, walks forward. He's unarmed.

"You okay, little man?" Guillermo asked.

"They're gonna cut off my feet, Carnal." The kid said.

"Cops do that?" Guillermo asked.

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me." The kid said.

"Shut up." Daryl said.

"Hey, that's that vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?" One of the men said.

He points a gun at Daryl. G puts a hand on his arm.

"Chill, ese, Chill. Chill. This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man." Guillermo said.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Rick said.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me." Guillermo said.

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick said, calmly.

Guillermo glances at Daryl

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related." Guillermo said

"He's a part of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him." Rick said.

"We're not huge fans of him either, but he's useful. Somewhat." Erika said.

Daryl rolled his eyes, still aiming his weapon at Guillermo and his men.

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got two Asians. You interested?" Guillermo said.

"I have one of yours, you have two of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Rick said.

"Don't sound even to me." Guillermo said.

"G. Come on, man." The kid begged.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?" Guillermo asked.

"Guns?" Rick said

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns" Guillermo explained.

"You're mistaken." Rick said.

"I don't think so." Guillermo countered.

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns." Rick said.

"The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?" Guillermo said.

"You could do that." Rick said

Rick looks over to where T-Dog and Marlene are aiming at Guillermo. They're looking down and in over the top of the building wall. They has Guillermo in their sights.

"Or not." Rick said.

Guillermo looked up.

"Come on, man. Make the trade. Please." T-Dog said while looking through the scope.

"Just be calm and and have faith, T." Marlene said to him.

"Oye." Guillermo said.

Rick looks up to the top of the building behind Guillermo. Two men lead a man and woman with bags over their heads, hands behind their backs, to the edge of the building. One of them removes the bag to show Glenn, his mouth duct taped. Another one removes the other bag to show Dani, with her mouth duct taped.

"I see two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood." Guillermo said.

Guillermo and his men back into the building and the doors close. Rick, Daryl, Erika, and the kid back up the way they came.

~*~ ~*~

Back at the lab Rick lays out the guns.

"Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for those two?" Daryl said.

Erika glared at Daryl.

"That's really nice, Daryl. If it were you that got kidnapped instead of them, wouldn't you want us to come and save your ass." Erika said.

"My ass wouldn't need savin' cuz I'd have gotten myself out and killed all those assholes by now." Daryl said.

Erika scoffed

"Oh yeah, sure." Erika said sarcastically

"If I knew we'd get Glenn and Danielle back, I might agree. But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

"You calling G a liar?" Miguel said.

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl asked.

Daryl slapped Miguelito across the mouth.

"Hey!" Marlene exclaimed

"You want to hold onto your teeth?

"Take it easy, Daryl. He's just a kid." Marlene said.

Daryl huffed.

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog said.

"No, question is what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn and Dani worth that to you?" Daryl said.

"What life I have I owe to Glenn and Dani. I was nobody to them, just some idiot who got stuck in a tank. They could have walked away, but they didn't. Neither will I." Rick said.

"So you're just gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you all here. You should get out, head back to camp." Rick said.

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog said.

"He's right, Rick. how do you think Lori and Carl are gonna react if we show up and you're not with us. Look, Dani and Glenn are our friends too. And we're gonna get them back. No matter what it takes." Marlene said.

"So we're not going anywhere." Erika added

Rick nodded to them

Miguel gets up.

"Come on. This is nuts." Miguel said.

Without a word Daryl stops him and points him back to the chair. He sits back down, upset.

"Just do like G says." Miguel pleaded.

The group of five don't pay attention and continue loading they're weapons. Marlene gives the boy a sympathetic look. Erika looked at the kid

"I'm sorry, but if your friends won't listen to reason. Then, they leave us no choice." Erika said, reloading her guns

~*~ ~*~

Gagged and with his hands tied behind his back the kid walks back to the double doors. Daryl walks behind him with a gun pointed at his back. Rick, Marlene, Erika, and T-Dog, similarly armed, follow close behind.

The doors open, all of Guillermo's men are inside, waiting. Some have handguns, some have baseball bats. Daryl shoves the kid forward. Daryl, Marlene, Rick, Erika, and T-Dog enter in behind him. Rick has the weapons bag slung across his back. Several shotguns and rifles poke out. Guillermo comes forward. Rick has a rifle poised to be aimed.

"I see my guns but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo said.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick said.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their asses, ese." One of the men said.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." Dani said.

"We didn't want this, but you've left us no choice, but you can still reconsider. Give us back our friends and we can forget this whole thing." Erika said,

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." Guillermo said.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick said.

He cuts the kid's wrists free, shoves him forward.

"You have your man. I want my people." Rick said.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. And the girl, we're gonna have all kinds of fun with her. It's been a while since my boys seen a pretty thing like her. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" Guillermo said.

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick said.

Daryl, Marlene, Dani, and T-Dog cock their weapons, the vatos do, too. Rick raises his to G's head.

"Okay then, we're here." Rick said.

"Felipe! Felipe!" A woman called.

An elderly woman walks through the armed men. Marlene slowly started lowering her gun.

"Abuela, go back with the others—now." Felipe said.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl yelled.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now." Guillermo said.

"What going on here? Who is she?" Erika said.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine." Abuela said.

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you." Guillermo said.

"Abuela, vas conmigo, por favor." Felipe said in Spanish.

"Who are those people?" Abuela asked.

She ignores Felipe and walks toward Rick. He's in his Sherriff's uniform.

"Ah, por favor, vas conmigo." Felipe pleaded in Spanish.

"Don't you take him." Abuela said

Marlene lowered her gun, as well as Erika.

"Ma'am?" Rick said.

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his trouble but he pull himself together. We need him here." Abuela sai.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson." Rick said.

"Then what do you want him for?" Abuela asked.

"He's... helping us find a some missing people. A fella named Glenn and a girl named Danielle." Rick said.

"The Asians? They're with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you. He needs his medicine." Abuela said.

She gestures for Rick to follow her. As she leads him to the back, G stands aside. Rick follows Abuela.

"Let 'em pass." Guillermo said.

Daryl, Marlene, Dani, and T-Dog follow. Guillermo's men start to relax. She leads Rick, Felipe and several of the others out of the building. She holds Rick's hand as they walk up an outside flight of stairs and through a courtyard and into a nursing home.

People can be heard coughing and whispering as they all walked in.

"Abuela, por favor, take me to him." Felipe said.

Rick looks into the rooms he passes and sees elderly people being cared for. Rick, Marlene, Daryl, Erika, and T-Dog follow wordlessly.

They walk into a cafeteria. Several people are at tables. A group is huddled around an old man.

Felipe and his grandmother approach the old man.

"All right. All right. Nice and easy. Just breathe." Felipe said.

Felipe was talking to Mr. Gilbert, who sat in a in a wheelchair. He puts an asthma inhaler into his mouth.

"Just breathe. Just let it out. Just breathe." Felipe said.

Rick saw Glenn and Dani a part of the group. They don't seem to be in distress.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"An asthma attack. Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden." Glenn said

"I thought you two were being eaten by dogs, man." T-Dog said.

"You mean them?" Dani pointed.

The group looked at where she pointed and saw three Chihuahuas sitting in a dog basket.

"Oh yeah, they're real vicious. The stuff of nightmares." Dani said sarcastically.

Rick pulled Guillermo away to speak in private. Marlene glances at them, but looked back at Glenn and Erika.

"You guys okay though?" Erika asked

"Yeah, we're fine. These people though. They're barely holding on. Honestly, I'm surprised they all lasted as long as they did." Dani said.

"What are they low on? Food? Water? Medicine?" Erika asked.

"Try all of the above. I suggested maybe bringing all these people back to camp with us. It'd be a little crowded, but we can make it work." Dani said.

"And?" Erika asked.

"It was a nice thought, but some of the elderly people here can barely even use the bathroom by themselves, let alone travel. So it won't work. All we can do have hope and faith that these people make it or at least die peacefully." Dani said.

Erika nodded

Marlene looked over at Rick and G. Rick featured to her to bring the group.

"Guys, come on." Marlene said.

~*~ ~*~

Guillermo leads Rick, Marlene, T-Dog, Dani, Erika, Glenn and Daryl into a room where Rick puts the weapons bag down on a chair.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked.

"The vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind—plunderers. The kind that take by force." Guillermo explained.

"That's not who we are." Rick said.

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage—appearances." Guillermo said.

"He's got a point. I mean, if roles were reversed, we'd have done the same thing." Erika said.

"Exactly." Guillermo said.

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog said.

"No. it's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why." Guillermo said.

"Because they can." Rick said.

Rick hands the shotgun, stock end first, to Guillermo. He takes it while Rick gets more guns out of the bag.

~*~ ~*~

The group walk back to where they parked the cube van.

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn said.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick said.

Dani chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dani muttered.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl said.

"Not nearly half.." Rick said.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?" Daryl said.

"How long do any of us?" Rick said.

"They're good people, Daryl. Maybe a little defensive, but they have the right to be. They at least deserve a chance." Marlene said.

Daryl rolled his eyes.

They come around an abandoned metro bus and look to where the cube van should be.

"What the hell?" Dani said.

"Oh my God." Glenn said.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl said.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn said.

"Merle." Rick said.

"You don't think he's still angry, right?" Marlene said.

"Let's see, we handcuffed him to a roof, left him behind, and he lost a hand. What do you think?" Dani said.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Rick said.

"Oh my god, Ian" Erika exclaimed, before staring to sprint back to camp, with the others not far behind her.

~*~ ~*~

Back at camp, Amy, Ellie, Hazel, Nathan, Adam, Trish, and Dale are putting chairs around the fire.

"I, uh, built up the rocks all around, see? So the flames can be a little higher and have 'em be hidden." Morales said.

"Nice, That way we won't attract any unwanted attention." Adam said.

Cassidy was sitting close by, watching the group set up all the chairs. Trevor say next and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Cassidy said.

"Hey." Trevor greeted back.

"You excited for the fish fry tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah about that, I had other plans for tonight." Trevor said.

"Oh ok." Cassidy said, slightly disappointed.

"And they do involve you." Trevor said.

Cassidy face lit up.

"Oh?" Cassidy asked.

"Yep, if you'll meet me by the tree with our initials carved on it. The one towards the hill, close to camp. I have a big surprise for you." Trevor said

"Really?" Cassidy said.

"Mhmm. What do you say?" Trevor asked.

"I'll see you then." Cassidy said.

"Awesome." Trevor said.

They kissed lightly, then Trevor walked off to get things ready. Cassidy smiled at him as he left.

Allie, who witnessed the exchange between the pair, walked up to Cassidy and sat next to her with a smile.

"What was that about? Allie asked.

"Oh nothing." Cassidy said with a sly smirk.

"Ooh, a secret romantic rendezvous?" Allie asked.

"Possibly." Cassidy said, vaguely.

"Well I'm very happy for you two." Allie said.

"Thanks Allie." Cassidy asked.

Cassidy looked around.

"Wheres Ian?" Cassidy asked.

"Not sure, I think he's in his tent probably." Allie said.

"Still worried for Erika?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah probably. I can't blame him." Allie said.

"I don't mean just him, though." Cassidy asked

Allie looked at Cassidy, confused.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Come on, Allie. I've seen the way you look at her. I can tell." Cassidy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allie said defensively.

Allie starts to get up, but Cassidy gently grabs Allie arm

"Hey, It's ok. You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna judge or say anything if you don't want me to." Cassidy said reassuringly.

Allie sighed.

"Does she know?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, she does...or did." Allie said.

"Did?" Cassidy asked.

Allie sighed again.

"Erika's been one of my best friends since kindergarten. We did everything together. When we got to high school, I started to develop I guess...feelings for her. One day, I was gonna tell her, but then she met Ian. They started dating and I just kept my mouth shut. I dated other guys, but I just... couldn't get my mind off of her." Allie said.

Allie took a deep breath.

"Then one day, we were at a party. We both had quite a bit to drink and we played truth or dare. I was dared to kiss Erika, I didn't want to because I thought Erika didn't want. Then, she suddenly grabbed me by my shirt and pressed her lips against mine I felt... I guess you could say fireworks and I think she felt the same to because after that party. We started meeting up in secret and had our fun. This was all while she was still with Ian, so I felt like crap doing it that to him. Then one day, Ian found out. He confronted us and we couldn't lie to him. Surprisingly, he wasn't mad at all. Disappointed, sure, but he wasn't mad." Allie told.

Allie took a breath before continuing her story.

"Erika made it clear that while she did have feelings for Ian. She felt something towards me too. In the end, she chose Ian; Erika and I became distant after that and eventually... in a way, we stopped being friend. Now I'll admit, it did hurt at first, but I eventually came to accept it and I'm happy for them. Sometimes though, I can't help but look at her and... wish that she chose me." Allie explained.

Cassidy looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Allie." Cassidy said.

"It's ok. You know it's crazy, it took all this for us to be friends again." Allie said.

"God works in mysterious ways sometimes." Cassidy said.

Allie scoffed.

"God? Hmm, that's an interesting thing to bring up. Especially in this." Allie said.

"My faith has gotten me this far." Cassidy said.

Allie shrugged.

"Well, I should probably get ready for tonight. Thanks for telling me all that. I appreciate it." Cassidy said.

"No problem." Allie said.

"And if I can make a suggestion." Cassidy said.

"Sure, go ahead." Allie said.

"Maybe talk with Erika or Ian about this. It might help get you some closure on the matter. You never know." Cassidy said.

"Maybe." Allie said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but at least consider it." Cassidy said.

Allie nodded.

"I will. Thanks, Cass." Allie said.

"No problem." Cassidy said.

"No, really. Thanks. Not just for the advice, but for being there for me. As a friend when I needed it and as a mentor on being a nurse. Thanks for everything." Allie said.

"Of course." Cassidy said.

Cassidy walked off, leaving Allie with her thoughts.

~*~ ~*~

Later That Night 

Everyone sat around the campfire, enjoying the dinner that Amy and Andrea caught for the group. People were laughing, smiling, and enjoying everyone's company.

"Pass the fish, please." Sophia said.

"Here you go." Carol said.

"Man oh man, that's good. Whew." Shane said.

"You said it, par'ner" Adam said.

Adam and Shane chuckled.

"I miss this." Shane said.

"I wanna give a huge thanks to Amy and Andrea since they were the ones who caught the fish." Jane said.

Everyone cheered for them.

"No thanks necessary, guys." Andrea said.

Everyone is smiling and laughing as they eat dinner and enjoy each other's company. A pan of fish is passed around for seconds.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morales said to Dale.

"What?" Dale asked.

"That watch." Morales said.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying Mass." Morales said.

Andrea points at Dale and nods agreement, her mouth busy with a bite of fish.

"I've wondered this myself.." Jacqui said.

"So have I, if I'm being honest." Trish said.

"I'm missing the point." Dale said.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said.

Nathan points at Jacqui, then at Dale. Nodding in agreement with Jacqui.

"She's got a point, man." Ian said.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time – it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here." Dale said.

Andrea chuckled.

"Well, someone has to keep track what day it is. I don't see the harm in that." Hazel said, defending Dale.

"It's not that, grandma. It's the fact that given our current situation, it just seems pointless." Jane said.

Everyone chuckled.

"I like – I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it." Dale said and quoted.

Morales and Jacqui smile in agreement. Shane looks questioningly at Lori. She gives him a blank look back.

"I don't get it." Shannon said.

"You are so weird." Amy said, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said.

"Well, I thought it was beautiful, Dale. Thank you for sharing that with us." Hazel said.

"Thank you for listening." Dale thanked.

"Can you tell me more, Dale?" Alex asked Dale.

"Maybe tomorrow kiddo, if your mom's cool with it at least." Dale said.

"It's ok with me, it might do him some good. Just because the world's over, doesn't mean our kids still can't learn, right?" Ellie said.

Lori and Carol nodded at Ellie, in agreement.

Amy puts down her cup and gets up from the fire.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Amy said.

Everyone chuckled

Kristen got up.

"Is nature calling your name too?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm gonna go take a nap in the R.V. I'm tired." Kristen said

Kristen followed Amy to the R.V

Shannon looked around.

"Hey Cass, where's Trevor? Is he not joining us?" Shannon asked.

"No, he had other plans. Which reminds me—" Cassidy said

She put her plate down and got up from her seat.

"I should get going. I'm meeting up with him in a bit." Cassidy said.

"Ooh, he got something romantic planned for the two of you." Jacqui joked.

"Maybe." Cassidy said.

Jacqui chuckled.

"Go get your man, babygirl." Jacqui said.

Cassidy smiled, before walking off

"Mom, I'm full and I'm tired." Alex said.

"Ok, honey. We're gonna go ahead and turn in early for the night. Thanks for the fish, Andrea. And give Amy my thanks too." Ellie said.

"I will, good night guys." Andrea said.

Ellie waved to them, before her and Alex went to their tent for some sleep.

"Anyway, back to the watch." Nathan said.

"Oh gosh." Dale said.

Everyone chuckled.

"No. No. I promise, last question, just out of curiosity. How much is it worth?" Nathan asked.

"Don't even think about it." Dale said.

Everyone laughed and chuckled.

~*~ ~*~

Cassidy walked, not too far from camp to look for Trevor, she had a flashlight with her as it was quite dark. She managed to find the tree with their initials carved on it.

"Ok, Trevor. I'm here!" Cassidy called.

"Trevor!" Cassidy called, but there was no answer from him.

"Trevor, where are you?!" Cassidy called again, but still no answer.

"Trevor?" Cassidy called

She walked a bit further into the woods to look for him.

~*~ ~*~

Ed is sound asleep in his tent. He's awoken by sound of rustling near his tent.

"Thought I told y'all to leave me the Hell alone, didn't I? Ed said.

Something was tugging at the tent. And there was still sounds of rustling.

"Hey!" Ed said, annoyed.

He crawls over and opens the tent flap.

"What'd I say?" Ed said.

He opened the flap of the tent, but it wasn't Carol, Sophia, or anyone from camp. It was a walker. Ed froze with fear at the sight of it. the walker lunges at Ed and chomped down on his neck. Walker began to flood into his tent as he was being devoured.

~*~ ~*~

Amy opens the door and steps down from the R.V. She stands and calls down to the camp as she holds the door open.

"We're out of toilet paper?" Amy said.

Kristen was behind her.

"Try checking the glove compartment." Kristen suggested.

"Why would it be there?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, it was just a suggestion." Kristen said.

~*~ ~*~

Cassidy walked through the forest, but still stayed close to camp. She heard sounds of rustling and what sounded like growling. She followed the sounds and saw walkers consuming a body. Cassidy felt her fear flow through her body. She shined her light at the walkers.

The body that the walkers were devouring was revealed to be Trevor, or what was left of him. Cassidy was horrified

"Oh my god." Cassidy said in horror and fear.

The walkers looked up from Trevor's body and looked at her and growled at her.

Cassidy slowly stepped away quietly from the feasting walkers. Unbeknownst to Cassidy, a walker was sneaking up behind and about to attack her. Cassidy was about to turn back to camp, but was taken by surprise as the walker grabbed onto her shoulder.

Cassidy screamed as walkers began to swarm all around her.

~*~ ~*~

Out of the corner of her eye, Kristen saw a walker about to attack Amy.

"Amy, look out!" Kristen called, but it was too late.

The walker grabbed Amy's arm. Amy screamed as the walker bit into her arm. Kristen fell back in the R.V in shock.

Andrea turns and, horrified, sees the attack. Everyone who hears the scream turns and looks. More walkers come from behind the R.V.

People started screaming as the horde of walkers converged on the camp.

Everyone panics and gets up from the fire.

"Mom!" Carl called.

"Carl!" Lori called back.

Lori holds Carl close protecting him. Carol grabs Sophia. Shane grabs his shotgun and cocks it. Many of the others scatter in different directions.

"Lori get him down!" Shane yelled.

He stands between them and the attack. He starts shooting the walkers.

"Everyone, if you have a weapon use it! If you don't, stay close!" Jane yelled out,

Jane pulled out her handgun and started firing at the walkers, while holding Shannon close to her. Nathan, Tyler, and Ian had their guns out and started firing at the walkers.

~*~ ~*~

Down on the road Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Erika, Dani, T-Dog, and Marlene hear the gun shots.

"Oh my God." Rick exclaimed.

"Go! Go!" Glenn exclaimed.

~*~ ~*~

People all over the camp were screaming, being attacked by walkers, and trying to get away.

Jim hits one down with a baseball bat. Dale has his rifle and guards Hazel. Adam had his rifle and fired at the dead while keeping Trish close behind him. Carol sheltered Sophia and kept her close. Two walkers tear into a man, they begin to eat him alive. Nearby Morales takes a walker down with his baseball bat.

Nathan, Tyler, Ian, were firing their guns at the walkers, Allie, Jane, and Shannon stayed behind them. Jane was also firing at any incoming walker while also holding Shannon close to her.

"There's so many of them!" Ian yelled.

"Jane! What do we do?!" Tyler said.

"Just stay close!" Jane yelled over the gunfire.

"I'm scared, Jane." Shannon said, crying in fear.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Just stay close to me." Jane said

Even though Lori was holding him, Carl was panicking and screaming. She and Carl were sheltered behind Shane.

"I'm right here. Shane, what do we do? Shane?" Lori asked in fear

"Follow me!" Shane yelled

Jacqui, baseball bat in the air, stands by Dale as he continues to shoot walkers. Hazel stayed behind him as he shot at the walkers.

A second walker bites Amy in the neck. Amy screamed in pain.

Andrea runs to her.

"NO! NO!" Andrea screamed.

Kristen, stepping out of the R.V, sees Amy being attacked and pulls the walker off of Amy. She proceeded to stomp on the walkers head, killing it.

Kristen looked down at the walker she killed. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She flinched and saw it was Jim.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kristen answered.

He nodded and went back to take on the walkers. Kristen stayed near the R.V

Andrea crawls to Amy.

"Oh! Oh! Oh God! Oh my God!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Help me." Amy said weakly.

"Oh God, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Andrea said hysterically.

Amy lies on the ground in pain. Andrea stays with her. She tries to stop the bleeding from her neck. Andrea looked around and saw Allie.

"Allie! Allie!" Andrea called.

Allie looked back and saw Andrea sitting over a bleeding Amy on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Allie exclaimed.

She patted Ian on the shoulder.

"Come with me. Cover me." Allie said.

Ian nodded.

Allie ran over to Andrea and Amy.

"Help her, Allie. Please." Andrea begged.

Allie examined Amy. Amy was bleeding out from where she was bitten.

"Ok, I'll do what I can, but we need Cassidy." Allie said.

She looked up at Ian.

"Ian, go find Cassidy. We need her." Allie said.

"I don't know where she is." Ian said.

"Just try and find her, please." Allie said

Ian nodded. He ran to find Cassidy.

"And be careful." Allie yelled to him.

She turned her attention back to Amy.

"Ok, for now. We need to stop the bleeding. So we need to keep pressure on the wound." Allie said.

Allie tore a piece of her clothing from her shirt and pressed onto where Amy was bitten

Amy groaned in pain.

All around her people are screaming, some are killing walkers and some are being eaten. Shane and Adam leads Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, and Trish away from the walkers.

Jane was holding on to Shannon and saw that Tyler and Nathan were still shooting, but not moving.

"Tyler! Nathan! Shoot and move!" Jane yelled.

Tyler looked back at her. He tapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Come on, Nate! We gotta get to the R.V." Tyler exclaimed.

Nathan nodded. They both caught up with Jane and Shannon.

"Come on, Y'all! Work your way up here!" Shane yelled

Near the campfire Morales hits another walker with his bat. His family shelters behind him.

"Right in front of you. Shane!" Lori said.

"Get to the R.V.! Go!" Morales said to his family.

He keeps hitting walkers as they close in on the group at the R.V.

"Stay behind me!" Shane said to Lori

Shane saw Morales still killing walkers.

"Morales, work up here!" Shane called to him.

Morales looked around saw nobody else and started heading up to the R.V.

"Help!" A voice called.

Morales looked back and saw Ellie holding Alex, running towards them.

"Ellie! Over here! Come on!" Morales called to her.

Ellie was running and dodging walkers trying to get to the R.V. Suddenly, she trips over a rock.

"Aah." Ellie cried as she and Alex fell to the ground.

"Ellie!" Morales yelled.

Ellie looked up, still holding Alex. Walkers were closing in on them. Ellie closed her eyes and held Alex tightly, waiting for death to come.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard. Rick, Daryl, Marlene, Erika, Dani, T-Dog, and Glenn returned just in time.

Rick, Glenn, Dani, Marlene, T-Dog, Erika, and Daryl run into the camp. There are still over a dozen walkers. With their shotguns they started clearing the threats.

When their shotguns were empty, they kept killing. Rick with his colt, Daryl with the butt of his gun. T-Dog saw Ellie and Alex in the ground and ran over to them.

"Come on, I got you." T-Dog said.

T-Dog got them and the three of them ran for the R.V.

"Baby! Carl! Baby!" Rick called

"Dad!" Carl cried

Carl jumps into his dad's arms. Lori sobs, relieved to see him. Shane watches Rick and Carl. Morales holds his baseball bat ready. Jim walks through the camp. Daryl looks around for more targets

"Shannon!" Dani called.

"Dani!" Shannon cried.

Shannon ran into Dani arms. They both cried and held each other tight. Shannon saw Glenn walk up and ran to hug him too. Glenn still panting and hysterical, hugged her back tightly.

Marlene ran to her dad and hugged him tightly.

T-Dog was still holding Ellie and Alex.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ellie said.

T-Dog held onto her and Alex.

Erika looked around, panting. She started to panic and slightly become hysterical as Ian was not among the others around the R.V.

"Ian! Ian!" Erika called.

There was no answer.

Erika started tearing up, fearing the worst. Then she sees a figure walking out of the forest. She raises her gun, ready to fire, but's revealed to be Ian, panting and covered in blood, but he's alive.

"Ian!" Erika exclaimed.

Erika ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Erika gently cupped Ian's face.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Erika asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's Allie?" Ian asked.

Erika looked up to the R.V where Allie and Andrea we're still kneeling over Amy.

Andrea sobbed as she watched Amy, who lies on the ground bleeding and dying. Allie still kept pressure on her wound, but it wasn't doing any good since the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Come on, Amy. Just hang on. Cassidy we'll be here soon." Allie said.

Allie looked behind her and saw that Ian had returned.

"Andrea, hold this." Allie said.

Andrea nodded and held down the cloth while Allie got up and went to Ian.

Allie hugged Ian and sighed in relief.

"Ian, thank god. Where's Cassidy, we really need her." Allie said.

Ian looked at Allie with a blank expression.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Allie asked.

"Yes, I found her. I found Trevor too." Ian said.

"Well then, where is she?" Allie asked.

Ian looked down in sadness. Allie grabbed Ian by his shoulders.

"Ian, where is she?!" Allie asked.

"She's gone, Allie. I'm sorry." Ian said, sadly.

Allie was in shock at this unfortunate news. Allie started panting.

"What? No. No. No. No." Allie said, in denial. She looked back at Andrea, who cried over Amy's body. She went back up to her.

"What is it? Is she coming?" Andrea asked in tears.

Allie looked at Andrea in sadness.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Cassidy's Dead, Andrea." Allie said, in sadness.

"Well, can't you do something?" Andrea asked.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Andrea. I'm so sorry." Allie said, in tears.

"No..." Andrea said.

Amy groaned in pain.

"Shh shh shh. Oh, Amy." Andrea said, quietly

Amy groaned.

"I don't know what to do, Amy." Andrea said.

Amy looks like she wants to talk. She puts her hand up to Andrea's cheek and caresses her sister with her fingertips. She gasps for breath then Amy's eyes close and she dies. Andrea is beside herself.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh, Amy." Andrea said in sadness. Andrea began to cry

Rick, holding Carl and, still clutching the shotgun, with his other arm around Lori sees Amy die and Andrea grieve. He lets Carl down to the ground. Lori comes out of her relief. She turns, horrified to see Amy dead on the ground. Andrea is bent over her, unable to contain herself. She gently shakes Amy as if to waken her.

Jane looked back covered her mouth in shock as she was held by Hazel. Dani held Shannon and covered her, so that she wouldn't have to see Amy, dead on the ground. Allie cried as there was nothing she could do to save Amy. Ian and Erika held her as she cried.

"Oh no no. Amy!" Andrea exclaimed.

"AMY! Amy!" Andrea wailed.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim said.

The group looked around saw nothing, but bodies flooding the camp. Walkers and people alike. They were scared, shocked, and uncertain of what to do next or what the future has in store for them.


	6. Wildfire

It was the morning after. The group is still reeling from the walker attack last night. Several people were lost including Cassidy, Trevor, and Amy.

Andrea was still sitting with Amy. Lori walked over and kneeled beside her.

"Andrea." Lori said calmly.

Andrea doesn't look up or answer. Lori sits down on her knees.

"I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." Lori said respectfully.

Andrea continued to ignore Lori. As Lori gets up, she touches Andrea on the back and leaves her to her sister. Daryl uses a pick axe to make sure all the dead stay down.

T-Dog and Glenn picked up a body and tossed it onto a nearby fire that already had other corpses on it. Adam and Nathan also picked up a body tossed it into the fire. Across the camp, Rick joins Dale, Marlene, Daryl, Shane, Lori, Jane, Tyler, Dani, and Carol at the fire.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" Lori said.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it. Same as the others." Shane said.

"Her sister just died, Shane. If she wants to stay by her sister, just let her." Jane said.

"We can't do that, Jane. It's too dangerous. She could turn at any moment." Shane said.

"You don't think she knows that? She knows the risks, she knows the dangers, but right now all she wants is to be left alone, with her sister. So we need to respect that." Jane said.

"I know, but it's just gotta be done, Jane." Shane said.

Jane shook her head in annoyance.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rick. But if you insist, be my guest." Dani said.

He walks over beside Andrea, stoops down beside her.

"Andrea–" Rick started, but Andrea whipped around and shoved her gun in Rick's face and cocks it. Everyone at the campfire looked on with concern.

"I know how the safety works." Andrea warned.

Rick gets very quiet. He puts out a hand and slowly backs away.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rick apologized.

Andrea turns back to Amy. Rick backs off.

"I tried to warn you." Dani muttered

~*~ ~*~

Rick, Lori, Shane, Jane, Daryl, Tyler, Jane, Dale, Marlene, and Carol we're still gathered around the fire. Discussing the issue with Andrea.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." Daryl said.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl suggested.

"No. For God's sakes, let her be." Lori said.

Shane shrugged his eyebrows, Rick shrugs his shoulders, Jane nodded

"She's right, Daryl. Let's just leave her alone for bit." Marlene said.

Daryl scoffed and walked off, Marlene followed him. They passed Jim as he walked by.

"Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do." Daryl said to him.

Jim looked exhausted, but also slightly sick.

Morales struggles to move a body. Daryl and Marlene saw and helped Morales.

"Thanks." Morales said.

They started to pull a corpse to the fire where the walkers are being burned. Glenn noticed and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there." Glenn said.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." Daryl said.

Marlene stopped moving the body looked at Glenn.

"Hold on guys, let's hear him out." Marlene said.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand?" Glenn cried out.

Daryl, Marlene, and Morales looked at Glenn.

"You heard him, Let's move him." Marlene said, backing Glenn up.

"Thanks, Mar." Glenn said.

Morales and Daryl nodded.

Marlene, Morales, and Daryl then started to pick the body back up, dragging it to where Glenn pointed.

"Our people go in that row over there." Glenn told them.

Marlene nodded to Glenn.

"You reap what you sow." Daryl said, frustrated.

Marlene rolled her eyes at Daryl.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales snapped.

Daryl dropped the body, making Morales and Marlene drop it, then Daryl started walking away.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming." Daryl said, still blaming the group for what happened to Merle.

Marlene, now fed up with Daryl's constant complaining and accusations, followed Daryl and pulled him by his shoulder. Making him face her.

"Hey! You wanna be pissed off about what happened to your brother, fine, you wanna take your anger out on us, fine, but don't you dare say that we deserved this. Nobody deserves this. These were good people, Daryl, and what happened to Merle was an accident. Not to mention that what happened to him was his own damn fault." Marlene said.

Daryl glared at Marlene.

"What did you say?!" Daryl snapped.

"You heard me, it was his own fault. If he would've just cooperated with the group and not acted like an asshole, then he wouldn't have gotten handcuffed to the roof and left behind. So if you think for one second that your brother was anything, but an asshole, think again." Marlene said.

Marlene stormed off, pushing past Daryl. Daryl scoffed and shook his head.

~*~ ~*~

Ian was leaning against the R.V, looking very exhausted and he had scared expression on his face. Erika was helping Adam move a body and noticed Ian's condition.

"Alright, just have to move a few more and we'll be done." Adam said.

Erika nodded, but looked back at Ian.

"Umm, give me a sec?" Erika asked

Adam nodded and went off to move more bodies.

Erika walked up Ian, who was still leaning on the R.V, and touched his shoulder. Startling him.

"Whoa, it's okay. It's only me." Erika said

"Sorry, I've just been kinda out of it today." Ian said.

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why I'm here. Everything ok, Ian?" Erika asked.

Ian looked at Erika with a scared, but knowing expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Erika asked.

Ian took a deep breath.

"Follow me." Ian said.

Ian walked into the R.V, Erika followed. Ian put his hands on the back of his head and sighed.

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell everyone, but I'm not sure how yet." Ian said.

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked, confused.

Erika looked down at the back of Ian's shirt and noticed a blood stain.

"Ian, is that blood on the back of your shirt?" Erika asked.

Ian kept his back to her. He put his hands on his head and sighed.

"Yeah, I was just about to get to that." Ian said, still keeping his back towards her.

Erika felt her anxiety go up.

Ian began to slowly lift his shirt, revealing a bite mark on his lower torso. Erika looked with shock and horror.

"It happened last night, didn't even notice it until this morning." Ian said, fighting back his tears.

"Oh, Ian." Erika said with sadness.

Ian turned to face, showing a scared expression on his face. Erika immediately hugged him tightly. Ian hugged back.

"I'm scared, Erika." Ian said, still holding back his tears.

"I know, me too." Erika said.

"You're the only person I've told so far, I don't know how I'm gonna tell the others." Ian said.

Erika looked up at him.

"Do you want me to tell them for you?" Erika suggested, somewhat hysterically.

Ian shook his head.

"No. No, I have to be the one to tell them." Ian said.

Erika looked at Ian, scared and anxious.

"What are we gonna do? There's gotta be something we can do, right?" Erika said.

Ian shook his head, but smiled sadly at Erika.

"C'mon, Erika. You know how this ends. There's no getting around it." Ian said.

Erika sighed. Knowing Ian was right, but didn't want to believe it.

~*~ ~*~

Jim walks over to help Jacqui and Trish with a body. Trish noticed that Jim looked a little under the weather.

"You okay, Jim?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim answered.

Jacqui looked down at Jim's shirt and noticed there was blood on it.

"Are you bleeding?" Jacqui asked.

"I just got some on me from the bodies." Jim answered.

"That blood's fresh, were you bit?" Jacqui accused.

"Jacqui, hold on. Let's not jump to conclusions." Trish said, coming to Jim's defense.

"No. I just got scratched during the attack." Jim answered.

"Wait, what?!" Trish said

"You got bit." Jacqui accused

"I'm fine." Jim said.

"Then show us." Jacqui demanded.

Jim started to feel anxious.

"Jim, if it's not a bite. Then show us." Trish said calmly, while still slightly alarmed.

"Don't tell, please." Jim whispered to them.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." Jacqui exclaimed, announcing it to the whole camp.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started gathering around Jim. Jacqui and Trish backed away from Jim.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said, trying play it off as nothing

"Show it to us. Show it to us." Daryl demanded.

Jim started getting anxious.

"Jim, we're not gonna hurt you. Just let us see it." Jane said calmly.

The crowd was getting tense and started to fell threatening. As a defense, Jim grabbed a shovel to defend himself as Shane and Nathan walked over.

"Easy, Jim." Shane said.

"Grab him." Daryl ordered.

"Calm down, Jim. We're not gonna hurt you." Jane said.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down." Shane said.

"Take it easy, Jimbo." Nathan said

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim repeated.

T-Dog and Tyler grabbed Jim from behind. Daryl pulled up Jim's t-shirt. A huge bite mark was on his stomach. Daryl dropped his shirt, then T-Dog and Tyler released Jim. He's left by himself as everyone else groups up against him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim continuously repeated.

"He's not the only one." Ian announced, exiting the R.V.

Everyone turned to him. Erika ran out after him. Holding his arm

"Ian, wait. You don't have to do this." Erika pleaded.

"Yes, I do." Ian said.

Erika looked down and started crying.

The crowd looked at Ian. Ian turned around and lifted the back of his shirt, showing everybody the huge bite mark on his lower torso. The crowd responded is shock.

"Well, that's just great." Nathan muttered, sarcastically.

~*~ ~*~

Jim and Ian were sat at the rear of the R.V, with Erika and Allie both looking after them. Everyone else was having a conference.

"I say we put a pickaxe in their heads and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl suggested.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl answered.

"I'll be sure to remember that when that day come, Dixon." Dani said.

"I'm actually with Daryl on this, it's only a matter of time before Ian and Jim bite the dust and then come back as man-eating corpses. We need to to do something about them." Nathan said, backing Daryl.

"I hate to say it—I never thought I would but maybe Daryl and Nathan are right." Dale said.

"Jim and Ian aren't monsters, Dale, or some rabid dogs."

"I'm not suggesting—" Dale started, but got cut off by Rick.

"They're sick. Two sick men. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"More like dying men, and don't try to turn this into some sort dumb morality thing, Rick. We've all seen what happens when you've been bitten. Jim and Ian are gonna die and there's no if, and, or buts about it. They're on borrowed time, so I'm with Daryl and Nathan. if it were me, I'd want to be put out of my misery than to die slowly from the bite and come back as one of those things." Kirsten said.

"Well, I disagree. I'm with Rick on this. Jim and Ian are good men, who've helped us all at one point or another. More importantly, they're our friends and we're not gonna treat them anything less than that." Jane said.

"Besides, if we cross that line, then there's no coming back from that." Marlene added.

"Yeah well, the line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers. Or them to be." Daryl said.

Nathan and Kristen nodded, agreeing with Daryl.

Marlene and Jane shook their heads.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure." Rick suggested.

Nathan scoffed.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to Hell." Shane said

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?" Rick asked.

"He's not serious, is he?" Nathan muttered to Kristen.

Kristen shook her head.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane said.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, rescue—" Rick started, but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Not to burst your bubble, sheriff, but I'm pretty sure the C.D.C is a lost cause. If they were making a cure for this thing, they'd have finished it by now and spread it out to the rest of the country and this nightmare would be over, but guess what?" Nathan said.

Nathan looked around.

"Nothing's changed. The walkers are still here and people are still dying. So the C.D.C isn't gonna help us and they sure as hell aren't gonna help Jim and Ian." Nathan said

"We've have to at least try. If there's any chance we can save them, and for us to have a safe place to call home, then we have to take that chance." Rick said.

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too. Okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." Shane suggested.

Nathan scoffed

"Like that place is any better." Nathan said.

"Let me tell you somethin', Nate. We're at least coming with ideas here, ok? So unless you got one, then keep your mouth shut." Shane said.

Nathan rolled his eyes

"The bass is a hundred miles in the opposite direction, though." Lori said.

"That's right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane said.

"Wouldn't a place like that have high security? They might not let civilians get too close." Marlene said.

"I'm with Shane, Fort Benning is where we need to go. A good friend of mine is stationed there. He's a high ranking officer, So he can vouch for us at least."Adam said.

"Were you in the army?." Jacqui asked.

"I was in the reserves. I was supposed to help with evacuations when shit started to go down, but I wanted to stay with my family. So..." Adam said.

"You went A.W.O.L?" Shane asked.

Adam nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam answered.

"You sure they're even gonna want to see you?" Nathan asked.

"They may or may not be happy to see me, but that officer I mentioned. He's been my best friend since High School, and he's a got lot of pull on the hierarchy. So he can probably help us out." Adam said.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice, and Jim and Ian's only chance." Rick said.

"You go looking for aspirin; do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl said.

Daryl started moving towards Jim and Ian, he raised his pick axe as he was about to Attack Jim and Ian. Erika lives in front of Ian and Jim and raised her gun, aiming it at Daryl. Rick ran up behind him and puts his cocked revolver to Daryl's head.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK, DIXON!" Erika yelled

"Hey hey hey!" Shane shouted

"We don't kill the living." Rick exclaimed.

Shane and Erika took a stand between Daryl and Jim. Daryl lowers the pick axe.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this one. You put it down. Go on." Shane told Daryl.

Daryl still held on the pick axe.

"Put it down!" Erika ordered.

Grunting with the effort Daryl slams the axe down and walks off.

"He ever tries to come at Ian like that again, I'll kill him." Erika threatened.

Erika holstered her gun and turned her attention back to Ian and Jim.

Rick goes over to Jim grabs him by the arm.

"Erika, Allie, could you get Ian?" Rick asked.

Erika and Allie carried Ian over their shoulders and followed Rick.

"Where are you taking us?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere safe." Rick asked.

Ian started feeling dizzy and began dragging his feet as Erika and Allie were carrying him.

"You'll be okay, baby. You'll be okay." Erika reassured.

Allie looked at the couple with concern.

Dale walked over to Andrea, who was still sitting by Amy.

"I came to pay my respects." Dale said

He sits down on the ground beside her.

"Did I ever mention how I lost my wife?" Dale asked.

"Cancer, wasn't it?" Andrea asked back

Dale nodded

"Yeah. I dragged her to every doctor, every test. And after all the surgeries and the chemos, she was ready. She accepted it, you know? But I never could and I don't think Marlene could either.. And I spent the last few years so angry. I felt so cheated and I'll admit, I took it out on Marlene for a while. I don't know if she's completely forgiven me yet, but if she hasn't, I wouldn't blame her. I wasn't fair to her for a while. Anyway since she passed and besides my daughter, you girls were the first people... that I cared anything for." Dale said sadly

Andrea smiles at Dale tearfully. She looks comforted. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the necklace wrapped in pink paper.

"This is her birthday? Dale asked.

Andrea nods.

"Her birthday was always like—like a weeklong affair. But I somehow always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kid's parties. She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home and I really always meant to, but I never made it past that phone call." Andrea said

"I know things are hard enough for you without adding guilt into the mix, huh?" Dale said

Andrea takes the necklace out of the paper and gently places it around Amy's neck. Dale tearfully gets up and leaves.

Marlene looked on with a sympathetic look.

~*~ ~*~

Ellie was sitting with her son, placing a bandage over a scrape on his knee.

"You'll be okay now, honey." Ellie reassured.

"Thanks, mom." Alex said.

Alex looked at his mom and could tell she was sad.

"Are you okay, mom?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Ellie said.

"You just look really sad." Alex said.

Ellie cleared her throat and looked Alex with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, buddy. I'm okay." Ellie reassured.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, now go on. You're free now." Ellie said.

"Ok, thanks mom." Alex said.

Alex walked away. Ellie watched him as she sighed and wiped away a tear.

T-Dog approached Ellie.

"Hey, T. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my son and I. If you, Rick, and the others didn't show up when you did. None of us would probably be here right now." Ellie greeted.

"Don't mention it. How's the kid?" He asked.

"He got a little shaken up from the attack, but it didn't take long for him to bounce back." Ellie said.

Ellie and T-Dog watched as Alex played with a sticker, pretending like he was fighting walkers.

"Almost nothing fazes him. In a lot of ways, he's just like his father." Ellie said.

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking?" T-Dog asked.

"No, of course not. Ben, my husband and Alex's father, was a first lieutenant for the U.S Amy. He was killed in action, a suicide bomber took his life, from before all of this. Alex was only eight at the time." Ellie explained.

"I'm sorry." T-Dog said.

"It's ok, I've had my time to grieve and mourn, but in some ways, I feel like he's still with me you know. For nearly two years, Alex never said a word after his father died. Then one day, he came up time and said. "I wanna be just like Dad when I grow up. I wanna fight the bad guys, like he did. As soon as I'm old enough. I'm gonna join the army, fight bad guys, and be a hero. Just like he was."" Ellie said.

"He sounds like a brave kid." T-Dog complimented.

Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Ellie smiled.

T-Dog looked at Ellie.

"Are you okay, though?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah, or at least I will be. Thanks." Ellie said.

"No problem." T-Dog said.

T-Dog walked off to continue any work that needed to be done. Ellie smirked and slightly blushed as she watched T-Dog leave.

~*~ ~*~

Jane and Tyler were moving moving one more body to the pile of bodies that used to be their people. Nathan and Daryl were using pick axes to the heads to keep them from turning.

Daryl was about to hit Ed Peletier in the head when Carol stops him.

"I'll do it. He's my husband." Carol said, choked up.

She takes the axe in both hands. She swings it around, hitting him in the head with all her might.

Carol groaned as she did it. She doesn't need to, but she hits him again and then a third time just as hard as she did the other two times. She swung faster and harder her fourth and fifth times. Daryl, Jane, Nathan, and Tyler watched, but neither of them said anything or tried stop her.

Carol sobbed as she was holding the pickaxe, looking at her husband's corpse, continuing to cry.

Jane moved to Carol and held her gently, allowing Carol to cry in her arms.

"It's ok, Carol. It's ok." Jane said, comforting Carol.

~*~ ~*~

Dale, Carol, Ellie, Alex, and Kristen were sat around the fire pit. Jane approaches the fire pit.

"Hey." Jane greeted them.

They nodded to her. Jane looked back and still saw Andrea sitting with Amy.

"She still hasn't moved?" Jane asked.

"Not even an inch." Dale answered.

"I still think we should take care of Amy before she turns, but that's just me I guess." Kristen said.

"Well, like Lori and I said before, leave her be. If she wants to stay by her sister, then we should let her." Jane said.

Carol, Dale, and Kristen look past Jane, slightly alarmed. Ellie held Alex close to her, while also looking last Jane.

"What?" Jane asked.

Jane turned around and saw that Amy had reanimated. Jane has her gun out just in case as she watched.

"I'm here now, Amy. I'm here." Andrea said softly.

Walker Amy struggled to get at Andrea. Jane looked over and saw Rick and Shane walked toward Andrea with their guns out.

Jane snapped her fingers at them to gain the attention. They looked over to her. Jane shook her head, silently telling to let Andrea do this.

Rick and Shane then backed down.

"I love you." Andrea said to Walker Amy.

Andrea put her head to Amy's and her gun behind Amy's ear, then pulled the trigger.

Walker Amy falls. Andrea tenderly caresses Amy's cheek and face, lovingly, as she looks at her sister.

Jane closed her eyes in sadness and took a deep breath. She looked over at Rick and Shane with a solemn expression.

Rick and Shane nodded to her, then featured her to come with them. Jane followed Rick and Shane.

~*~ ~*~

Up on the hilltop, Rick, Jane, and Shane were digging more graves. Rick stops.

"Say it." Rick said

Shane stops and leans on his shovel.

"Okay. I'm thinking if you'd of stayed here, if you'd have looked after your own—instead you went off you took half our manpower with you. I'm thinking maybe our losses wouldn't have been so bad." Shane said.

"If we hadn't gone off and brought those guns back when we did, I think our losses would have been a lot worse. Maybe the entire camp." Rick countered.

"What does it matter? Ok, what's done is done. We can't change what happened, so let's just do our best to try and move on." Jane said.

"Yeah, well try telling him that." Shane said.

Daryl backed a pickup truck up the hill. Shrouded bodies were lying in the truck bed. He parks it close to the grave site. He got out on one side, while Marlene got out on the other. They walked toward Rick, Jane, and Shane who've gone back to work.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?"

"At first." Rick said.

Daryl scoffed. Marlene rolled her eyes at Daryl.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the Hell's in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl said.

"There are no rules." Rick said

"And he's Korean by the way." Jane said.

Lori, Carl, Tyler, Hazel, Glenn, Dani, Shannon, Adam, Trish, Morales, Miranda, Eliza, Louis, Ellie, Alex, Carol, Sophia, Dale, Jacqui, Nathan, Kristen, Andrea, and Allie have followed the truck up the hill.

"Well, that's a problem. Not Glenn being Korean, but that there are no rules." Lori said

Carol whispers comfort to Sophia. Ellie was holding Alex close. Dani tried to put an arm around Shannon, but Shannon brushed her off.

"We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." Lori said.

~*~ ~*~

In the RV, Erika was looking after Jim and Ian. Ian and Jim's conditions were worsening. They were breaking into sweats and panting heavily. She had a cold wet cloth in her hand to help Jim and Ian cool down from their fevers.

"You should've gone with the others. Help with burying the ones we lost...then again, you're probably gonna be burying us soon anyway...so what does it matter, I guess." Ian said, groaning.

"Don't say that, Ian. You're not dead yet. Plus, there'll be time to mourn later. Right now, I'm more focused on you and Jim right now." Erika said.

Ian chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Ian said.

"All the time, babe. Now just relax." Erika said.

Ian was panting, groaning, and sweating profusely and so was Jim.

"No, no, no." Jim muttered.

Erika looked over at him.

"Hold on a second." Erika said, before turning her attention to Jim.

"Oh, no, no, no. No, no." Jim said.

Erika took Jim's hand.

"Jim. Jim, it's ok. Jim." Erika said.

Jim looked at Erika, alarmed.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're okay." Erika said.

Jim was still panting.

"You were talking to yourself for a second there." Erika asked.

Jim was still shaking and panting. Erika took Jim's hand and held it gently.

"It's gonna be okay, Jim. You're not alone here. Just relax and try to rest, ok?" Erika reassured.

Jim looked at Erika and nodded, but deep down knowing was terrified.

~*~ ~*~

Up on the hilltop, Andrea was dragging Amy's body, wrapped up in a sheet, toward her grave. Dale and Marlene try to help her, but she won't let them. Dale manages to take Amy's feet for a moment.

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it." Andrea said through her tears.

She pulls Amy into the grave and arranges her.

Everyone looked on with tears and sad expressions as they remembered and mourned the ones they lost.

Andrea let's Dale help her up out of the grave.

Allie and Nathan were unloading one last body out of the truck. It was Cassidy's. They gently placed her into her grave and arranged her. Allie was sniffling and wiping tears from her face.

Nathan stepped out of the grave first, then helped pull Allie out. Allie looked back at the grave.

"Thanks for everything, Cass. I'll never forget it." Allie muttered.

Allie dried her tears and began helping Nathan cover Cassidy's grave.

~*~ ~*~

Afterward, everyone walked down from the hill top back to camp. Dani was walking next to Shannon, who Dani could tell was upset.

"Shannon, I—" Dani started, but Shannon sped up her walk. Avoiding speaking to her sister.

Dani sighed.

Glenn, who saw the exchange from right behind. Walked up next to Dani.

"I'll try and talk to her later." Glenn said.

"Thanks." Dani said.

Glenn walked on, passing Dani and catching up with Shannon.

Dani sighed. Jane now, walked up next to Dani.

"Hey, I saw the whole thing." Jane said.

Dani looked down.

"She hates me." Dani said.

"No, she doesn't. You're her sister, she could never hate you. She's just scared and a little shaken up about the attack last night." Jane said.

"Yeah, but if I had just kept my promise to her than maybe she wouldn't be this distant. Maybe if none of us left to go find Merle and that bag of guns, then we probably wouldn't have lost so many people." Dani said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we can't change what's already happened. The best we can do know is take the time to mourn and then keep surviving. Just like we've always done." Jane said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be honest, Jane. I don't know what I'm doing." Dani said.

"Do any of us?" Jane asked.

"What I mean is, those first few months when it all started, after our parents died. It was easier because we were always on the move. We never stayed in one place for too long and I never had to leave her side. Then we got here, and things just became different, I guess." Dani said.

"I know, but we'll probably be back on the road soon enough. Where we go though, is a whole other matter." Jane said.

"Yeah, I know. Fort Benning or the C.D.C? In all honesty, they both sound like pipe dreams, but either way, anywhere is better than here." Dani said.

"Amen to that." Jane said, agreeing.

~*~ ~*~

Hazel was sitting in a chair, on her own, holding on to the cross that was on her necklace. She said muttered a prayer to her self.

""Be with us, Jesus. You know every wound, every joy, every fear, every dream. Heal old wounds. Heal new wounds."" Hazel prayed to herself.

Tyler approaches her with a water bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you, dear." Hazel said.

Tyler took a seat near her.

"Were you praying just now, grandma?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, dear. Just because our world has been put on hold for a bit, doesn't mean our faith in god has to end as well." Hazel said.

Tyler smirked.

"Well, he hasn't exactly made it easy for us down here, has he?" Tyler said.

"Well of course not, things in life are never supposed to be easy. God has always found a new way to challenge us and make us stronger. The way I see it, this is just another one of his challenges and just like any other challenge in our lives, we have to find a way to overcome it, and when we do. We'll be stronger and better people because of it. It may take a while, but then again Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." Hazel said.

Tyler nodded.

"But how have you been, sweetheart. I know you've been having a hard time lately." Hazel said.

"I was, but I'm getting better. Slowly, but I am. sorry if I had you worried." Tyler said.

"No need to apologize, dear. I knew you'd be willing to open up when you were ready." Hazel said.

"I just hope that things will get better after this."' Tyler said.

"I'm sure they will, Tyler. You just have to have faith." Hazel said.

"I'll try, grandma. I'll really try." Tyler said.

Nathan approached Tyler and Hazel.

"Hey, Ty. A couple of us are gonna do quick sweep around the woods. You coming?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Later, grandma." Tyler said

"Your welcome, dear, and be careful." Hazel said.

~*~ ~*~

Nathan and Tyler were walking through the woods, each with a shotgun in hand. Looking through the woods, in search of any walkers that may be in the area.

"This whole things gone to shit, man." Nathan said.

"No kidding." Tyler said.

"You think the C.D.C is the right call?" Nathan said.

"I don't know, man. I just want me and what's left of my family to be safe." Tyler said.

"I know, I want that too. Guess, I'm just gonna have to trust that Shane and Rick to make the right decisions." Nathan said.

"That's what I'm doing." Tyler asked.

"On a totally different note, you doing any better?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, You were having a hard time for a while there." Nathan said.

"I know, I was. I was just been thinking about the ones we lost. Before we came to this camp, which reminds me." Tyler said.

Tyler stopped walking and directly looked at Nathan. Nathan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save your mom." Type apologized.

Nathan looked down.

"C'mon man, we don't have to talk abut this." Nathan said, not facing Tyler.

"I do, ok. Those walkers, they just— came out of nowhere. And before I could do anything, they were all over her. I tried to save her. I really did. I'm so sorry, Nate." Tyler said, crying.

Nathan grabbed Tyler's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ty. You don't have to apologize. I know you did what you could. I may be a jackass half the time, but I'm not a complete asshole." Nathan said.

Tyler wiped his tears.

"Nancy— my mom, she tried to teach me about forgiveness after my dad walked out on us. I still don't fully forgive my dad completely for walking out on me and her, but I can forgive a friend." Nathan said.

Tyler smiled.

"Now enough of the water works, we should head back to camp. I'm pretty sure these woods are clear for now." Nathan said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tyler said.

~*~ ~*~

Shannon was in her tent, laying down. Glenn entered.

"We need to talk." Glenn said.

Shannon sat up from her bed. Glenn say on the bed across from her.

"Look, I know you're not exactly happy with our sister right now." Glenn said.

Shannon scoffed.

"That's an understatement." Shannon muttered.

"But you need to give her a break. She's been trying her best." Glenn said.

"Oh she has, has she? What? Did she send you? Couldn't face me herself? Why am I not surprised?" Shannon asked.

"No, she didn't. I came here on my own cuz you're my sister too, and I care about you both. And as your brother, I'm gonna be honest with you. You're acting like a brat." Glenn said.

Shannon glared at Glenn.

"Excuse me? I'm acting like a brat?" Shannon said.

"Yes, you are." Glenn said.

Shannon scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"A lot of people just died, Shannon. And your sitting in here, all pissed off and thinking about yourself. Almost as if you don't care about the people we just lost." Glenn said.

"Of course I care, I could've easily been one of them, Glenn." Shannon said.

"Yes, you could've and thank god you weren't, because if we had lost you... I don't know what Dani and I would've done." Glenn said.

"Well she should've thought of that before she decided to leave, again." Shannon said.

Glenn could feel his irritation with Shannon's animosity towards their sister.

"Do you know that we got kidnapped out there?" Glenn said.

"What?" Shannon said.

"Dani and I. When we trying to get the bag of guns, another group was trying to get it too and in the process. Rick got the guns, but the other group got us. Luckily, things worked out and the whole thing was a big misunderstanding, but things could've gone south really quick. Things could've went bad." Glenn said.

"Uh Yeah, you two could've been hurt or worse, killed." Shannon said.

"Exactly, So we can't afford to to stay angry at someone, especially family. Do you realize how lucky we are, Shannon. Do you realize how lucky you are, to still have family that's still living and breathing throughout this whole thing? How happy I was to find out that my sisters were still alive and that they were here, with me? To me, it was a miracle that the three of us were here together. It's not perfect because mom and dad aren't here, but it's good enough. I also know that that could all change in a heart beat. So I've gotta ask you, do you really want your last words to Dani one day, to be something you said out of anger." Glenn said before getting up.

Shannon looked down.

"We're family, Shannon and in these days, that's a rare thing to have. Look at Adam and Trish, look what happened to them. We're lucky to still have each other, Shannon. I just hope you realize that one day before it's too late." Glenn said, before exiting the tent. Leaving Shannon with her thoughts

Shannon groaned, then fell back on her bed.

~*~ ~*~

In the camp, Andrea was asleep in a chair. Lori is sharpening a stick. Kristen was listening to music, Rick, Shane, Nathan, Tyler, and Dale walk into the camp where people were gathered.

"I've been, uh—I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no—there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts." Shane said.

"I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" Shane said.

~*~ ~*~

The Next Morning 

Everyone had gathered around and stood by the vehicles, getting ready to go.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on Channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane asked.

Daryl wipes tears from his eyes.

Marlene was about to extend a hand out to comfort Daryl, but hesitated.

"We're, uh...we're—we're not going." Morales announced.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda explained.

Adam cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"We're not going either." Adam said.

Everyone also looked at them, surprised.

"No offense, guys, but I think you're wrong. Fort Benning is where we need to go, and that's where Trish and I are going." Adam said

"Y'all go out you're on your own. You won't have anyone to watch your backs." Shane said.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales said.

"Same here." Adam said.

"Y'all sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales said.

"Trish and I talked too. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but we made it. So, we're sure." Adam said.

Trish nodded.

"All right. Shane." Rick said.

"Yeah, all right." Shane said.

".357?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Box is half full." Shane said.

Rick and Shane handed Morales and Adam a .357 Magnum and half a box of ammo each.

Daryl scoffs as if he can't believe it. Marlene rolled her eyes at Daryl.

"Thank you all... for everything." Miranda said bittersweetly.

Lori gave Miranda a hug.

"Come here." Lori said.

Miranda cried into the hug.

Morales and Shane shook hands.

"Good luck, man." Shane said to Morales.

Lori kissed Eliza and Louis on the tops of their heads goodbye.

"Appreciate it." Morales said to Shane.

"Yeah." Shane said.

Rick and Adam shook hands.

"I didn't say it before, but thanks for getting me back to my wife." Adam said.

"No thanks necessary." Rick said.

Adam nodded

Trish and Lori hugged.

"Thank you, take care of yourselves." Trish said.

"We will, and y'all too." Lori said.

"Thank you." Miranda said to Jacqui as they hugged.

Trish hugged Carol.

"You and your girl stay safe, ok?" Trish said.

"Of course." Carol said, wiping her tears.

Eliza hugged Sophia goodbye

"Bye." Eliza said.

"Bye." Sophia said

Eliza gives Sophia her doll, both girls cried as they said their goodbyes

"Channel 40 if you change your minds. All right?" Rick said to Morales and Adam.

"Yeah." Morales said.

"You got it." Adam said

Trish kisses Sophia on the top of her head. She kneeled down to Sophia's eye level.

"You be a big girl and take care of your mama, ok?" Trish said.

Sophia nodded.

"Good." Trish said, smiling.

Sophia gave Trish one last hug before going to her Carol. Carol hugged Sophia as she cried in her arms.

"I know." Carol muttered to her.

The Morales family and Adam and Trish left for their vehicles.

"What makes you think our odds are any better? Come on. Let's go. Let's move out." Shane said to Rick.

Rick looked at Shame, disappointed.

"All right everybody, let's get moving." Jane announced.

Everyone went to their vehicle, preparing to leave.

~*~ ~*~

The sounds of engines were revving. The caravan started to move.

The Morales family go one way in their jeep, with Adam and Trish following them in their sedan.

The R.V., heading the caravan, turns off in the opposite direction. Glenn waved goodbye through the open window. Glenn was sat up front with Dale, with the map with directions marked. Dani, Shannon, Ellie, and Alex were sat at a table, with Alex leaning on Ellie. Jacqui and Erika were in the back of the R.V. sponging Jim and Ian off. They're delirious with the fevers, muttering.

Rick drove Carol's Jeep Cherokee. Carol sat in the back with Sophia and Carl. Lori is up front with Rick. She smiles. Shane is behind, alone in his open jeep. Andrea is in the front seat of the church bus with T-Dog driving, while Kristen, Allie, Nathan, Hazel, Tyler, and Jane sat in the passenger seats in the back. Back in the R.V., Jacqui and Erika continued helping Jim and Ian.

Jim and Ian groaned in pain.

Daryl follows in a pickup, a motorcycle strapped down in the truck bed. Marlene sat in the passenger seat of Daryl's truck. Marlene looked over at Daryl and smirked. Daryl was unaware her.

~*~ ~*~

The R.V. was on the side of the road. The front grill is open and steam is pouring out, making a hissing sound.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van." Dale said.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Dale said.

Rick looked over at Dani.

"Danielle, you think you can try and do something to it somehow?" Rick asked her.

"I've jury-rigged and hot-wired cars before, but not motor homes. This thing is a whole different animal, Rick." Dani said.

Shane is looking through his binoculars. Daryl, T-Dog, Jane, Tyler, Nathan, and Andrea were standing on guard.

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky." Shane said.

Jacqui and Erika came out of the R.V.

"Y'all, Jim and Ian—it's bad. I don't think they can take anymore." Jacqui said.

"We've tried to bring they're fever down, but nothings working. I don't know what else to do." Erika said, crying.

Marlene went over to her and comforted her.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back." Shane said

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up." T-Dog said.

"Me too." Tyler said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said.

~*~ ~*~

Rick entered the R.V and went over to where Ian and Jim were lying.

"We'll be back on the road soon, fellas." Rick said.

Ian groaned

"Oh no, Christ. My bones—my bones are like glass. Every little bump, God, this ride is killing me. Leave me here. I'm done. Just leave me. I want to be with my family." Jim said.

"They're all dead. I don't think you know what you're asking. The fever—you've been delirious more often than not." Rick said.

"I know. Don't you think I know?" Jim said.

Jim groaned as he pulled himself up in his bed.

"I'm clear now. In five minutes, I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here. Now that's on me. Okay? My decision, not your failure." Jim said.

Rick looked at Jim, unsure of how to process what Jim just said.

"He's not delirious, Rick." Ian said.

Rick turned around and looked at Ian.

"Trust me, I've been lying next to this man since early this morning, and I've known for several months now. He's not kidding around, Rick. And he's not delirious. He is very, very serious." Ian said.

Rick still felt unsure about it, but reluctantly accepted it.

"What about you?" Rick asked.

"Me? Well, I slightly differ from my colleague here. I don't wanna come back as one of those things, but what I would like to do is to make sure that our good friend, Jim. Doesn't have to be alone in his final hours." Ian said.

"So you're suggesting..." Rick started.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm telling you, that I want you to leave me behind with Jim. Because what I've learned throughout this whole thing is that the only thing worse than dying, is dying alone."

~*~ ~*~

Outside Rick tells the others. Shane, Tyler, and T-Dog were already back from their scouting trip.

"It's what they said they wanted." Rick said.

"And they're lucid?" Carol said

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick said.

Erika was shaking her head.

"No. No, this can't be true." Erika said, crying.

"I'm sorry, Erika, but that's what he said. Loud and clear." Rick said.

"No, he can't. He's gotta be delirious because we talked about this a while back. In the case that either of us were to get bit. We'd make sure that the other wouldn't turn." Erika said.

"Well if that's true, then why didn't you punch his ticket, the second we all found out about it back at camp." Kristen said.

"Alright, you know what—" Erika said, Before she started to lunge at Kristen, but was held back by Shane and T-Dog.

"Whoa now, easy." Shane said.

Erika brushed off Shane and T-Dog.

"Look, I'm just telling y'all what he told me. All right?" Rick said.

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim and Ian what they want, and I think we have an answer." Dale said.

Erika shook her head, disbelieving everything she was hearing.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori said.

Erika was still in denial.

"No. No, this can't be true." She said.

Lori approached Erika, and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you and I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now, but if this what Ian said he wanted. Who are we to stop him?" Lori said.

Erika sniffled, wiping her tears.

"I wanna see him, let me see him." Erika said.

"Of course. Let her through, y'all." Lori said to Shane and Rick. They moved out Erika's way and she entered the R.V.

~*~ ~*~

Erika entered the R.V and walked over to where Ian and Jim were.

"Hey, guys." Erika greeted.

"Hey, babe." Ian greeted.

"You need something?" Jim asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to Ian for sec. Jim, if you don't mind? Erika asked.

"I'm not even here." Jim said.

"Thanks, Jim." Erika said.

Erika looked over at Ian. Ian groaned from the pain.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

Erika breathed deeply.

"You remember our first date, right?" Erika asked.

"I think so, was that the one where I pissed my pants cuz I was nervous as hell?" Ian asked.

Erika chuckled.

"No, that was homecoming." Erika answered.

"Oh yeah, haha. That was a crazy night." Ian said.

"It was. Our first date was when we went to that Italian restaurant and the waitress we had was one of your exes." Erika said.

Ian groaned.

"You're not trying to make me feel like crap in my final hours, are you? Cuz I think this bite on my back beat you to it." Ian joked.

Erika and Ian chuckled.

"No, of course not. Anyway, I remembered when you told how beautiful I was that night... and how lucky you were to be with me, but really I was the lucky one. Cuz from then on, I knew that you were the one for me. I love you, Ian." Erika said.

Ian smiled at her.

"I love you too, Erika." Ian said.

Erika cried, then took Ian's hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because I remember we talked about this a long time ago and if you can hold on until we can get to the C.D.C. We can—" Erika started.

"Erika, look at me. I'm not gonna make it to the C.D.C. And I know what we talked about before, but that was before we got to the camp in Atlanta, back when I thought we'd be the last ones standing. I was afraid that we'd be all alone when this happened, but look at us now. We're not alone. You're not alone. Everyone out there is gonna look out for you, way after I'm gone. You're gonna be okay. I know you don't want to leave me behind, but this is my decision. And I don't want Jim to be left behind on his own. So please, let me go." Ian said, crying.

Ian caressed Erika's face as she cried, wiping away her tears.

"Like I said, you'll be okay. and I will always love you, you know that?" Ian said.

Erika nodded, but still cried.

"Yeah, I know." Erika said

Erika hugged kissed Ian one last time, before she had to let him go.

~*~ ~*~

Partway up a hill just off the road, Rick and Shane let Jim down to the ground and settle his back against a tree. Tyler and Nathan Let Ian down next to him.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim joked.

Jim and Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, we've been seeing a lot of these, haven't we?" Ian said.

Ian smiled.

"Hey, fellas—I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No. it's good. The breeze feels nice." Jim said.

"Okay. All right." Shane said.

Jacqui comes over and kneels beside him.

"Just close your eyes, Sweetie. Don't fight." Jacqui said.

Crying, she kisses him on the cheek and goes back down the hill.

Nathan came over to Ian and kneeled beside him.

"So, this is it. Huh?" Nathan said.

"Sure looks like it. By any chance, you gonna stop being a smartass after I'm gone?" Ian asked.

"Not likely." Nathan answered.

Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." Ian said.

Nathan touched Ian on the shoulder.

"Rest easy, man." Nathan said.

Nathan went back down the hill. Allie came up the hill and kneeled down next to Ian, she was visibly sad

"Hey, what's with the long face? It's not like I'm dying or anything." Ian joked.

"This is all my fault." Allie said guiltily.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, we're not playing the blame game here, all right. This wasn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Everything happens for a reason." Ian said.

"What reason could there be for this?" Allie asked.

"I don't know. It's not always a good reason, but we don't make the rules, do we?" Ian asked.

"No, I guess not." Allie said.

Ian reached out to Allie, Allie took his hand.

"Promise me, you'll look out for her. She's gonna need you now more than ever." Ian said.

"I will, I promise." Allie said.

Ian nodded.

"Good." Ian said.

Allie let go of Ian's hand and went back down the hill.

Rick came forward and kneeled as well between them.

"Ian, Jim, do either of you want this?" Rick asked.

Rick offered them a pistol.

"No. you'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said.

Rick looked at Ian.

"I'm good too, Rick. And Jim's right. You're gonna that more than we will. We're okay, Rick. We're okay." Ian said.

Rick walks back down and Dale and Marlene kneeled by Jim.

"Oh, hey." Jim said

Ian nodded to them.

"Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us." Dale said.

"Okay." Jim said.

"No, problem." Ian said.

"You're both good, men. We're gonna miss you both so much." Marlene said.

"We're gonna miss you too." Ian said weakly.

Dale and Marlene went back down the hill. Hazel, Tyler, and Jane kneeled down to them.

"Now, I know you two have been asked this a few times, but you absolutely sure this is what you to want?" Jane asked.

Ian and Jim nodded.

"Okay." Jane said, drying her tears.

Hazel took Jim and Ian's hand and held them gently.

"Sleep well, you two. You'll both have your wings soon enough." Hazel said.

Ian and Jim smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hazel." Ian said.

Jane, Hazel, and Tyler got and went back down the hill.

Neither Glenn, Kristen, or Andrea say anything but they are visibly moved. Everyone but Daryl walks away. Jim, Ian, and Daryl look at each other, Daryl nods respectfully and joins the others as they go back to their cars. Jacqui and Erika watch from inside the R.V., crying. Jim and Ian smiled and looked up at the sky, then looked at each other.

"How do you feel, Ian?" Jim asked.

"Like it's almost time." Ian answered.

They smiled at each other.

As the cars pass, they look up at Jim and Ian one last time.

They were gone.

~*~ ~*~

The vehicles parked in the street along the front of the CDC building. They all climbed out.

There were corpses everywhere, both military and civilians. Sand bag barricades had been constructed to reinforce security at the entrance. They are still in place, but the corpses littered the streets in front and behind the barricades.

"Oh god." Kristen said, at the horrific sight.

Everyone was coughing and gagging at the sight and smell of the bodies that surrounded the area.

Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, Tyler, Marlene, Dale, Jane, Dani, Nathan, and Daryl all had their weapons out.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go." Shane said.

Everyone covered their mouths, trying to lessen the stench, the group made their way toward the C.D.C. doors.

"Okay, keep moving. Stay together. Keep moving. Come on." Shane said.

"Shh." Rick said.

They walk past the entrance and up through a parking lot. Tanks and more barriers are positioned around the entrance. Corpses lie everywhere.

They get closer to the doors. Everyone tries not to retch.

"Keep it together. Come on." Shane said

"We're almost there, baby. Almost there." Lori said.

"Grandma, you okay?"'Jane asked.

"I'll be fine, dear." Hazel answered.

The group made it to the shutter doors. Rick tried to roll down the doors, but they won't move.

"Nothing?" Shane asked.

Shane pushes against it, pounding on the door.

It starts to get dark very quickly.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"The big game is on and the owner decided closed up early for the night. What do you think?!" Nathan said.

"Walkers!" Daryl alerted the group.

The group turned around and saw one walker heading toward them. Everyone started to panic. Daryl quickly takes out the walker with an arrow.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl accused Rick.

"Yelling at him is not gonna help, Daryl." Marlene said, trying to hold Daryl back from Rick.

"He made a call." Dale said in defense of Rick.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl said.

"Daryl, stop it!" Marlene said, still holding him back

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end." Shane said, while pushing Daryl back.

"Where we gonna go?" Carol asked.

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane said to Rick.

"Who cares where who go, we just need to not be here." Allie said.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori said.

"Fort Benning, Rick—still an option." Shane suggested.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles." Andrea said.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn said.

"Not helping, Glenn." Dani said, holding on to Shannon, who started to panic.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight. Now." Lori demanded

"We'll think of something." Rick said.

"Like what? Whether we'll all be dinner or breakfast for the dead." Kristen said.

"Stop it. Everyone, just stop it. Let's just get back in the cars and get the hell out of here." Jane said.

"She's right. C'mon y'all, let's go. Back to the cars" Shane said.

"Let's go, please." T-Dog said.

Everyone started running back to the car, the kids were crying and everyone was panicking.

"The camera—it moved." Rick said.

Everyone turned back at Rick.

"You imagined it." Dale said.

"It moved." Rick said

"Dude, you've now finally lost it. Now cut the shit and let's get the hell out of here." Dani said.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane said.

"Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick. Rick, there's nobody there." Shane said, trying to convince Rick to leave.

Rick fought past Shane and started beating on the door.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick said to the camera.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane said to the group.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick said.

Lori ran up to Rick.

"Rick, there's nobody here." Lori said.

"We have nowhere else to go." Rick said, continuing to speak to the camera and ignoring Lori.

Rick pounded on the door some more.

"Quit pounding on that door, you idiot! You're gonna attract more of them!" Dani yelled.

"More walkers incoming." Tyler said.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" Rick said.

"Please!" Lori pleaded with Rick.

"They're gathering up. We've gotta go now, or we're gonna get swarmed." Tyler announced.

"Come on, buddy, let's go." Shane said.

Shane began to drag Rick away from the door.

"Let's go." Shane said, dragging Rick.

"Please help us." Rick begged.

Everyone began to shout and yell as more Walkers started coming.

"You're killing us! Your killing us! Your killing us!" Rick yelled.

Shane dragged Rick away from the door just as it rolls up, blinding light beaming out from inside the C.D.C. and everyone turns around.

They stood in the light.


	7. TS-19

Outside the CDC 

The group is just outside the C.D.C. still standing in the light from the open doorway.

"Daryl, Nathan, you guys cover the back." Shane said.

The group enters and looks around at the lobby. It's completely empty.

~*~ ~*~

Inside 

"Hello? Hello" Rick called.

"Close those doors. Watch for walkers." Dale said.

"Everyone stay sharp, we don't know who or what's in here so be ready for anything." Jane said, taking the lead next to Rick.

"Hello?" Rick called again

A gun was heard cocking.

The ones with guns aimed toward the sound.

A man stood in the doorway, aiming an assault rifle at the group.

"Anybody infected?" The man asked.

Rick and Jane exchanged a look.

"Two of our group were, they didn't make it." Rick said.

Erika looked down in sadness at the reminder.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A chance." Rick answered

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said

"I know." Rick said.

Jenner looked at every member of the group.

"Please, sir. We've been on the road for a while now and have no where else to go. Please." Jane pleaded

The man looked at Jane, then took a few steps.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." The man said.

Rick and Jane exchanged a look, Jane nodded at Rick.

"We can do that." Rick said.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." The man said.

~*~ ~*~

Outside 

Rick, Daryl, Jane, Glenn, Dani, Tyler, Nathan, and Shane ran back, carrying bags.

Dale and T-Dog the doors behind them.

~*~ ~*~

Inside 

They all ran through the doors and follow Jenner into an elevator.

The man spoke into a small box that was attached to the wall.

"VI, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man said.

The sliding doors came down at the entrance.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduces himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." Jenner greeted back.

Jenner looked at Jane.

"And you?" Jenner asked.

"Jane Turner, pleased to meet you." Jane said.

Jenner nodded.

~*~ ~*~

In the elevator 

The group stood anxiously inside the elevator.

"Doctors always going around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself, but you look harmless enough." Jenner said.

Jenner looked down at Carl. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Jenner said to Carl.

Carl smiled at the Doctor.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of those, would you doc?" Nathan asked.

Jenner handed his rifle over to Nathan. "Have this one, you might find more use for it than I would." Jenner said.

Nathan smiled, looking at his new weapon.

When he looks away the smile on his face dies. Out of the elevator, Jenner lead the group down a hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked back.

"A little." Carol answered.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner reassured.

Jenner lead the group into a large darkened space.

"VI, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner said out loud.

There was a humming and beeping noise. Suddenly, light started to come on. Revealing a huge room with several computers and a large on monitor on the wall.

"Welcome to zone 5." Jenner greeted.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner answered

"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?" Lori asked.

"VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them... Welcome." Jenner said

"Hello, guests. Welcome." VI said, revealing that she was just a computer.

"Oh great, so we're gonna be living with a man and his talking computer." Nathan muttered.

Allie lightly elbowed Nathan in the side.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner said.

~*~ ~*~

Andrea was sat in a chair, while Jenner was taking a sample of her blood. The others had already finished.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea said.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner said.

The syringe clicked. "All done." Jenner said.

As she stood, Andrea started to black out. Jacqui caught her

"You okay?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui said

~*~ ~*~

Dining Room 

Everyone, including Jenner, is seated at a large round table eating pasta and drinking wine. The group was smiling and laughing for the first time since that night at the camp right before the attack.

Dale was pouring a glass of wine for Lori, and handed it to her.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner, and in France." Dale said

"Come on, Dad. Don't." Marlene said.

"What? I'm just making an offer." Dale said

"Yeah, well I remember when you made that "offer" to me when I was Carl's age and I ended up passing out on the dining room floor, with a very bad hangover the next morning by the way, and mom made you sleep on the couch for three weeks." Marlene said

Everyone laughed

"I'm with Marlene. When Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on." Rick said

Lori eventually gave in, the group laughed, Dale handed Carl a glass with half an inch of wine in it.

"There you are, young lad." Dale said

Everyone watched as Carl took a sip. Carl took an immediate disliking to it.

"Eww." Carl said

Everyone laughed.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy." Lori said, as she poured the rest of the wine from Carl's cup into her glass

"Yuck. That tastes nasty." Carl said

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane said

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said.

"What?" Glenn said

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said

The laughter continued.

"Oh trust me, his face can get very, very red." Dani teased.

Glenn thumped Dani on the forehead.

"Hey, careful now. I've got stories about you when you've been drunk and I'm not afraid to share them. So you better behave." Dani said, teasingly

Everyone laughed. Jenner didn't look happy during the party and Rick took notice of this. He took his fork and tapped his glass.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said

"Mhmm, ain't that the truth." Nathan said.

Everyone raised their glasses

"To, Dr. Jenner." Jane said

"Hear hear!" Dale said

"Here's to you, Doc, booyah!" Daryl said

"Booyah!" Nathan said

"Thank you." Rick said, nodding his head

"Booyah!" T-Dog said.

"Bless you, Doctor." Hazel said

Glasses clinked and everyone was smiling and laughing.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc? All the—the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane said.

Everyone went silent.

"Wow, way to kill the mood." Nathan muttered as he sipped his wine.

"Shane, what's with the interrogation? We're alive, we've safe, and we're getting food in our systems. Do we really have to discuss this now?" Jane said.

"She's right, we're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick said.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move—supposed to find all the answers. Instead we—we found him. Found one man, why?" Shane asked.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner said.

"Every last one?" Erika asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner said.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner said.

Everyone was quiet now

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill." Glenn said.

~*~ ~*~

Dorms 

Jenner led the group to the dorms and showed them the rest of the living area.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Jenner said

"There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." Jenner said, then turned and looked at Carl, Sophia, Alex, and Shannon.

"Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power." Jenner said.

Carl, Alex, Sophia, and Shannon nodded their heads.

"The same applies—if you shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner said.

Jenner left the group to their rooms. Glenn turned to the group and formed a big smile on his face. Dani moves to the front of the group, between Glenn and T-Dog

"Did I hear that right?" Dani asked

"Hot water?" Glenn said happily

"That's what the man said." T-Dog

"Ladies first, gentleman." Dani said, racing ahead.

Everyone proceeded to their rooms.

~*~ ~*~

Jane was in the shower, smiling and laughing happily

~*~ ~*~

Nathan was cheering in the shower, enjoying his hot shower.

~*~ ~*~

Erika was leaning against the wall in the shower, crying. Still broken hearted over Ian's death

~*~ ~*~

Shannon's Room 

Shannon was in her room, sitting cross legged on top of the bed, looking sad and upset.

Dani came walking into the room, drying her hair with a towel and smiling.

"Oh man, that shower is amazing isn't it, Shan?." Dani said.

Shannon looked down at her bed, visibly upset.

"Hey, you okay?" Dani asked.

Shannon looked at Dani with sadness and disappointment. Dani walked over to the bed and kneeled next to Shannon.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"You left. You said nothing would ever happen to me as long as you were around and then you left again, and walkers attacked us and our friends died." Shannon said

Dani looked down slightly and nodded.

"I know." Dani said.

"You promised me that you'd never leave again, and you broke that promise." Shannon said.

"I know, and have every reason to be upset with me, but sometimes, Shannon. Things happen that could be out of our control, and sometimes we don't have time to think about it. We just have to do it and whatever the consequences are, we'll deal with them when they come." Dani said

Shannon looked away from Dani, still upset. Dani got up onto the bed and sat next to Shannon.

"You remember our old group? The one we left Detroit with and the leader of that group, Marvin?" Dani asked.

Shannon nodded.

"You know how a few weeks after Detroit was napalmed, he started losing it? How paranoid he got? How he started making up all these rules and if anyone didn't follow them, he'd kick their asses out?" Dani said

Shannon nodded.

"Well I never trusted him as a leader, you knew that right?" Dani asked.

Shannon nodded.

"I was constantly on my guard with that group and I hardly ever got any rest. But when we came here and met these people. I felt at ease and that we were finally safe. That's partly why I kept leaving. It was because now, I didn't have to worry as much anymore about anything happening to me or you. I just thought you were safe and that you'd be okay, even if I wasn't there." Dani said

Shannon looked at her with understanding, but still unsatisfied with Danielle's reasoning.

"I get it, but Dani. You're my sister, you and Glenn are all I have left." Shannon said.

"I know. I know." Dani said

Shannon looked down. Dani turned her body to face her

"Shannon, tell me what I can do to fix this? How can I make it up to you?" Dani asked.

Shannon looked back up at Dani, she turns her body to face hers. They sat face-to-face to one another.

"I want you to swear on your life that no matter what, you ll always be there for me." Shannon said

Dani nodded.

"I promise I—" Dani started.

"No, no promises. I want you to swear it." Shannon said.

Dani nodded, then took both of Shannon's hands into hers.

"I swear on my life, on your life, Glenn's, and Mom and Dad's. That no matter what, I'll always be there for you." Dani said.

Shannon nodded and slightly smiled.

"Good." Shannon.

They nodded to each other Dani got up off the bed.

"Ok, good talk. Now get some rest, okay?" Dani said.

"Ok." Shannon said.

Dani started heading out of the room.

"Hey Dani?" Shannon called.

Dani turned back and looked at her

"Yeah?" Dani said.

Shannon held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear it, just to make sure?" Shannon said.

Dani smiled and slightly shook her head.

"Sure." Dani said.

Dani walked over and pinky sweared with Shannon. They both chuckled a little bit.

"All right. Good night, Shannon." Dani said.

"Good night, Dani." Shannon said.

Dani headed out of the room, as Shannon tucked herself into bed.

~*~ ~*~

The Rec Room 

Carl, Alex, Ellie, Carol, Sophia, Tyler, and Hazel were in the rec room. The kids were playing checkers while Carol and Hazel were reading some books. Tyler was out cold on the chair while Ellie watched the kids as they played. Lori and Jane came in, smiling, a glass of wine in their hands. They look relaxed and happy. Everyone, except Tyler was still napping, smiled when Lori and Jane walked in.

"Any good books?" Lori asked, chuckling a little bit.

"Uh huh. Enough to keep us busy for years." Carol said.

"Rick really made the right call on this. If we had listened to Shane and gone to Fort Benning, who knows what we would've found, but here we are, alive and have a roof over our heads It's all thanks to Rick. You married a good one, Lori." Ellie said.

"Oh trust me, it's been noted." Lori said.

"Hey, mom. Do you think Adam and Trish are gonna be okay out there? Or Morales and his family?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, honey, but all we can do for them now is hope and pray. So when you do you prayers tonight before you go to bed, think of them, okay?" Ellie said

Alex nodded his head. Carol closed her book and got up from her seat.

"All right. Come on, kids, it's bed time." Carol said.

Carol, Sophia, Alex, Ellie, and Carl stood up.

"Baby, go say your prayers, I'm gonna browse a bit." Lori said

Carl nodded.

"Mom, can you carry me? I'm too tired." Alex asked.

"Sure, baby." Ellie said

Ellie picked up Alex and followed Carl and Sophia out

"This is the first night we might actually get some real sleep. It's a real miracle, isn't it?" Carol said.

"It sure is." Ellie said, holding Alex, who had already started to sleep.

Carol tapped Sophia on the nose then leads them out into the hall that leads to their bedrooms.

Jane walked over to Tyler, who was still knocked from the wine. She lightly kicked his foot, waking him up.

"Huh, what?" Tyler said, stammering.

"Your turn in the shower, Ty." Jane said.

"Finally." Tyler said, before getting up and heading to the showers.

"And remember what Jenner said, go easy on the hot water." Jane said to him, as he walked.

Tyler raised his hand up and waved. "Yeah. Yeah." Tyler said.

Hazel closed her book and approached to Jane.

"Jane, dear. Would you come with me for a moment?" Hazel asked.

"Umm, sure. You good here, Lori?" Jane asked, looking back at Lori.

"Yeah, hun. Go ahead." Lori said.

Jane nodded. Jane followed Hazel out of the Rec Room into the hallway. They passed Allie who had just finished her shower, they waved to each other.

As Allie was heading for bed, she could hear someone talking in one of the rooms she passed.

She walked back to the room she just passed and saw Erika pacing in her room, holding a wine bottle while singing a song so quietly that Allie couldn't distinguish the lyrics.

Allie lightly tapped on the door, gaining Erika's attention. Erika smirked seeing Allie enter her room.

"Allie! What's up?" Erika said over enthusiastically.

Erika showed clear signs that she was intoxicated, so Allie made sure to tread lightly.

"Hey, you feelin' okay?" Allie asked

"Never better." Erika said, slightly slurring her words. Erika took one big sip from the bottle, then sat down at the end of her bed.

"I'm just havin' a drink for the ones who cant be here with us." Erika said, gleefully.

Allie smiled and nodded, then sat next to Erika for support in case she needed it.

"You know like Cass, Trevor, Amy, Jim, and uh...umm... hold on his name is on the tip of my tongue, uh-" Erika pondered.

"Ian?" Allie said gently and carefully, trying not to upset Erika.

Erika paused, hearing Ian's name being mentioned. She slowly turned to Allie with a blank, but sad expression.

"Yeah, him." Erika said meekly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spoil your mood." Allie apologized.

"Nah, it's fine." Erika said. Erika raised her bottle.

"To Ian, Jim, Amy, Cassidy, and all the rest. We're gonna miss you." Erika said, before taking another big gulp out of her wine bottle.

Erika fell back onto her bed, drunk. Allie got up from and stood across from Erika.

"Ok, I think you've had enough to drink tonight." Allie said.

Allie reached and grabbed the bottle and tried to take it away from Erika, but Erika tightened her grip on the bottle.

"Erika, give me the bottle." Allie said.

"You want it, you're gonna have to pry from cold, dead hands." Erika said.

"Ok. First off, those are very poor choice of words given what you just said a few minutes ago and secondly, I know you and your family's history with alcohol. So, hand it over." Allie said

Allie tried once again to take the bottle away from Erika, but Erika refused to let go. They both kept tugging on the bottle, both refusing to let go.

"Erika, I'm not fooling around here. Give it to me right now." Allie said.

"Make me!" -Erika said defiantly.

Allie once again attempted to take the bottle away from Erika, but Erika still wouldn't let go. It was almost like a game of tug of war, only instead of a rope, it was a bottle of wine.

Erika pulled so hard against Allie, that she yanked her onto the bed. They were both wrestling for the bottle, but in the midst of the struggle unbeknownst to the girls. the bottle had slipped out of Erika's hands and fell of the bed.

The struggle ends with Erika on top of Allie, straddling her. They paused for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Erika kisses Allie. Allie, in shock at first, starts to kiss back, but after a minute or two. Allie shoves Erika off of her and got up from the bed.

Allie looked down and saw the bottle and picked up off the ground. Allie and Erika were breathing heavy, staring at each other in shock after what jus happened.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Erika started.

"It's fine, okay. It's fine." Allie said,cutting Erika off. Allie glanced at the wine bottle in her hand.

"I think you've had enough to drink tonight. Get some rest, okay?" Allie said.

Erika nodded as Allie exited the room. Erika felt embarrassed and upset with herself for what she just did. Erika laid down on her bed as ran her fingers through her hair and cried herself to sleep

On the other side of the door, Allie was on the floor, sitting up against the door to Erika's room. She touched her lips, still in shock.

"Hey." Someone called.

Allie looked up and to her right and saw Nathan, in his sleepwear with a towel over his shoulder, his hair was still wet which meant that he just got out of his shower.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

Allie quickly got up and wiped and looked at Nathan.

"I'm fine, I was just a... saying good night to Erika, later." Allie said.

And before Nathan could say anything else, Allie walked away to her room. Not wanting to pry, Nathan kept any more questions he had to himself. He glanced over at the door to Erika's room, then glanced at Allie up ahead as she walked into her room.

Nathan knew something had happened. He just didn't know what.

~*~ ~*~

Hazel's Room 

Hazel was looking through her bag and pulled out a emerald pendant necklace. She showed it to Jane.

"What is that?" Jane asked

"You remember my neighbor, Mrs Higgins?" Hazel asked.

"Of course I do, she'd always bake cookies for me and Ty whenever we came down here to visit." Jane said.

"Well did you also know that she used to be a jewelry designer?" Hazel asked

Jane shook her head no.

"Well, a few years ago. I talked with her about what I should get you for your birthday. She said to me "say no more, I have an idea." I asked her what she had in mind, but she never told me, she just said that it'd be a surprise for both me and you. Months ago, before all of this. She passed away and her daughter gave this package to me and said that it was for my granddaughter. I had planned to come up to Michigan and surprise you for your birthday and I had hoped your parents would be here for this, but... as you can see, things don't always go exactly as planned." Hazel said, chuckling, attempting to make light of the situation.

Jane smiled at her grandmother

"But anyway since we're both here now. I suppose it's only fitting I give it to you know." Hazel said.

Hazel handed Jane a small box. Jane opened it and it revealed a beautiful necklace with an emerald pendant in the middle of it. Jane and Hazel looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." Jane said.

"It is. She even got your birthstone right." Hazel said.

Jane took the necklace out of the box, and gazed at it.

"Here, let me put it on for you, dear." Hazel said.

Jane handed Hazel the necklace, then held her hair up as Hazel put the necklace around her neck.

Jane continued to gaze at it. Suddenly, Tyler, now finished with his shower and in a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, came into the room.

"Hey, I'm done." Tyler announced. Tyler took notice of Jane's necklace.

"Wow, that's pretty." Tyler complimented.

"It's my early 18th birthday present from grandma." Jane said.

"Really? Where'd you get it, grandma?" Tyler asked.

"You remember Mrs. Higgins, my next door neighbor?" Hazel asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Wait a minute. Grandma, I don't turn 18 for another year, why give this to me now?" Jane asked.

"Well, I figured this would as good a time as any. We're safe for now, but we don't know what might happen tomorrow." Hazel said.

"Grandma, nothing is gonna happen tomorrow. We're finally someplace safe." Jane said.

"Jane, sweetheart. I've been around for a long time and during my years on this earth I've learned that there's no such thing as a sure thing. There are no guarantees for what the future has in store for all of us." Hazel said.

Jane nodded in agreement. Hazel gently took Jane's hand.

"I want you to promise me something, both of you." Hazel said. She reached a hand out Tyler, he took it.

Hazel held her grandchildren's hand gently, looking at them both compassionately, but stern.

"No matter what happens to me or anyone else here. I want you both to promise me two things. One, look out for one another and don't take each other for granted because these days, having your family with you is a luxury, we never know when our time on this earth is going to end, and not many families these days get happy reunions like Rick and his family did." Hazel said to them.

Tyler and Jane nodded to what Hazel was saying.

"What's the second thing?" Jane asked.

Hazel looked at her with a comforting smile.

"The second thing is... is Umm..." Hazel stammered.

Hazel started to feel light headed, leaning in her chair. Tyler and Jane quickly came to her side.

"I'm sorry, I guess that wine must be starting to hit me now." Hazel joked, chuckling.

"I think it's time to go to bed, Grandma." Jane said.

Tyler and Jane helped Hazel out of her chair and towards the bed.

"Oh...well. I guess you're right. I'll write down the other thing I wanted to tell you later and give to you both tomorrow." Hazel said

Tyler and Jane brought Hazel to her bed and had her sit.

"All right, get a good night sleep, Grandma." Jane said.

Hazel couldn't help, but chuckle at Jane's comment.

"This might be the first time in a long time I might get that." Hazel said, smiling.

Hazel began to lay down, and tucked herself into bed. Jane and Tyler started for the door.

"Goodnight, Grandma." Jane said.

"Goodnight, dears." Hazel said, before shutting off her lamp.

Jane and Tyler exited the room.

"Well that was interesting." Tyler said.

"Yeah, you think she'll be okay?" Jane asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some proper rest. I'm pretty sure that's what we all need right now." Jane said.

"Yep, you're right about that." Tyler said.

Then a loud thud was heard, Tyler and Jane looked down the hallway and saw Shane exit the rec room, looking angry, shocked, and confused.

"Hey, Shane. You okay, man?" Tyler called out.

Shane looked over at Tyler and Jane and gave them a slight glare. Tyler was unfazed by it, by Jane felt uneasy about Shane at the moment.

Shane huffed, then walked off and entered his room.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked.

Jane knew something was up, but kept it to herself so that there wouldn't be any worries.

"Not sure, we should go get some sleep. It's been a long day." Jane said.

"Couldn't agree more. Night, Jane." Tyler said before leaving for his room.

"Good night." Jane said.

Jane entered her room and took a deep breathe. She suspected something must've just happened that involved Shane, and the fact that Lori was in the rec room last time she was in there, made her very suspicious.

~*~ ~*~

The Next Morning 

Lori, Carl, Ellie, Alex, Glenn, Dani, Shannon, Dale, Jane, Tyler, Andrea, Kristen and Nathan were in in the kitchen, having breakfast, some were suffering from hangovers from drinking the previous night. Glenn, Nathan, and Kristen had it the worst.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode" Kristen said, with her head down

"Well, maybe that'll teach you next time to go easy on the alcohol." Jane snarked.

Kristen kept her head down while flipping off Jane.

"Fuck off, bitch." Kristen said.

"Kris, easy on the language. The kids?" Ellie said.

"Sorry." Kristen apologized.

"Yo, T. When are those eggs gonna be ready? My head's killing me." Nathan said.

"Just a moment, man. Gotta be patient." T-Dig said.

Nathan groaned.

"Jane, darlin'. That necklace is beautiful. Where'd you find it?" Lori asked.

"My grandma gave it to me last night. It's my early 18th birthday present from her." Jane said.

"I thought you were sixteen?" Lori said in an apologetic tone.

"I am, but she figured that there was no time like the present so she decided to give it to me now." Jane said.

"That was real sweet of her." Lori said.

Jane nodded in agreement

Rick, Carol, Sophia, Marlene, Daryl, and Hazel entered.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Morning." Dale greeted back.

Rick took a seat next to his family.

"Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be." Carl said.

"Mom is right." Rick answered.

Lori smiles as she ate her breakfast.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori said.

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do 'em good. Bet you can't even tell." T-Dog announced.

Glenn and Kristen moaned.

"C'mon T, not so loud." Nathan said.

Dale, Dani, and Shannon laughed at Glenn, Kristen, and Nathan's misery and T-Dog's teasing. Jacqui rubbed Glenn and Nathan's shoulders. T-Dog dishes out the eggs to all, including Glenn and Kristen.

"Protein helps the hangover." T-Dog said.

Glenn moaned.

"It better, otherwise my foot's got your name on it T-Dog, and it's going straight up your—" Kristen started, but was cut off by Ellie clearing her throat, gesturing to the children.

"Sorry." Kristen said.

T-Dog came to Nathan last with the eggs.

"Just leave the pan here, T. With how bad my hang over is right now, I'm gonna need as much of it as I can get." Nathan said.

Rick held up a bottle of aspirin.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked

"Jenner." Lori answered.

Rick handed her the bottle. "Could you help me please?" He asked.

"He thought we could use it." Lori said, opening the bottle and handing it to Rick.

"Thank you." Rick said.

"Some of us, at least." Lori said.

Jacqui was comforting Glenn and Nathan, who has their heads down, miserable.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn said.

"What? And miss seeing you like this again? Not a chance. If only I had my camera on me right now." Dani mocked.

Glenn thumped Dani on the forehead. "Ow." Dani yelped.

"Some of you guys are lightweights." Marlene teased.

"How come you ain't hungover? You drank as much as the rest of us." Daryl said.

"Let's just say alcohol was a very close friend of mine at the police academy. After a while, it doesn't hit you as hard as it used to." Marlene said.

"Oh really? And what else were you doing at the academy that I wasn't aware of?" Dale said.

"A lot of things, most of which I'm not at liberty to tell you." Marlene said.

Everyone chuckled

"Hey." Shane said, entering the dining room.

"Hey. Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked.

Shane walked to the table where the coffee pot and cups were and poured himself a cup.

"Worse." Shane answered.

T-Dog noticed the scratches on Shane's face and neck. "What the hell happened to you? Your neck?" He asked.

Shane looked puzzled.

"Must've done it in my sleep." Shane answered.

"Never seen you do that before."

"Me neither." Shane said. Shane glanced at Lori. "Not like me at all." He said. Lori are her food and didn't look up at him.

Jane took notice of this, but kept to herself and kept eating.

"Mind if I take a look?" Allie asked

"Nah, it's fine doc. You don't have to." Shane said.

"You can never to be too sure. C'mon, let me check it out." Allie said.

"If you insist." Shane said. Allie got up from her seat and went over to Shane to examine the scratch marks. "Well, it doesn't look to bad. It won't leave a scar, at least." She said.

"See? I told you." Shane said

"I'm curious though, you sure you think you did this in your sleep?" Allie asked.

Shane glanced at Lori again, but nobody except Jane noticed. "Yep, pretty sure." He said.

"You might have REM then." Allie said.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"It's a sleeping disorder where you physically act out from vivid, unpleasant dreams while you're asleep." Allie explained

"You learned that in school?" Shane asked.

"No, my uncle had it. My Aunt made him sleep in a separate room whenever he didn't take his meds. Judging from these scratches though, whatever you were dreaming about last night, must've really messed with you." Allie said.

Shane, once again glanced at Lori. "You can say that again." He said.

Erika entered, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "Morning." She greeted.

Allie looked down to avoid and eye contact with her. Erika grabbed a plate from the counter and sat at the table.

"Hey T, any eggs left?" Erika asked. T-Dog put some eggs onto her plate.

"Here you go." T-Dog said.

"Thank you, chef." Erika thanked.

Allie felt slightly uneasy, mostly because she wasn't sure if Erika remembered what happened last night, but she kept it to herself so she wouldn't make a scene at the table.

Jenner entered the room. "Morning." He greeted.

Everyone greeted him back.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing—" Dale started.

"But you will anyway." Jenner finished.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea retorted.

Jenner looked at everyone.

"Jenner, you're the only person we know that probably has an idea of what's going on out there. So, if you have any answers. It'd be greatly appreciated." Jane said.

~*~ ~*~

Jenner lead everyone into the big room.

"Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner said.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi said

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Jenner said.

Up on the wall, an oversized display shows varying 3-D views of human skulls. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V." Jenner said.

"Enhanced internal view." Vi said

The main screen changed to show the upper shoulders and head of the subject. The screen skewed to a horizontal view, then increased the magnification. The image becomes more and more detailed. The magnification shows the inside of the skull. It appeared to be lit with bright blue threads of energy. Some of the areas were denser with light than others but there were lighted threads throughout the entire skull. The detail then zoomed in until the threads become closer and pulses of light could be distinguished.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life—experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you—the thing that makes you unique and human." Jenner explained.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said. Marlene smacked his arm. Daryl shrugged it off.

"Can you explain that in a less philosophical way?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner said.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil." Jenner said.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner answered.

"Imagine that, you live you're whole life only to die as a science experiment." Nathan muttered. Allie smacked his arm. "Ow." He flinched.

"Insensitive much?" Allie said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Nathan said. Allie rolled her eyes

"VI, Scan forward to the first event." Jenner said.

"Scanning to first event." Vi said.

The screen fast forwarded the playback and showed the brain had lights still flickering in the outer areas, but the center had become dark. As if black roots were growing inside of it.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be...gone." Jenner explained.

"Is that what happened to Ian and Jim?" Sophia asked Carol. "Yes." She answered.

Andrea and Erika started to shed tears thinking of Amy and Ian respectively. This caught Jenner's attention.

"They each lost somebody a few days ago. Andrea lost her sister and Erika lost her boyfriend." Lori explained.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner said to them. "Scan to the second event." Jenner said to Vi

"Scanning to second event." Vi said.

A red glow started to flicker at the base of the brain, the rest remained dark. Random sparks started to shoot out into the larger area of the brain, but no further lights grew.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... seven seconds." Jenner said sadly.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner said. "But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

Jenner gestured over to the monitor. "You tell me." He said. Rick was shaking his head.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." He said.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part—that doesn't come back. The "you" part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct" Jenner explained.

"From the way you've been talking about the subject. I'm guessing whoever this person was meant a lot to you?" Jane asked.

"Was I that obvious? The subject and I... you could say we were very close at one point." Jenner said.

The subject began to move, its mouth was opening and closing. The head moved from side to side, the shoulders moved as if the arms were being lifted. The barrel of a gun appeared on the monitor, pointing down at the forehead. Suddenly, a bullet entered the brain and tore through the red cluster of embers. The brain went completely dark and the subject stopped moving.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked.

"VI, Power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner ordered.

"Powering down main screen and workstations." Vi said. The computers and some of the lights in the room were shut off.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner suggested. "Or the weather of god." Jacqui added

"There is that." Jenner said.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." Andrea said.

"Yeah, Doc. I mean it can just be you, right?" Tyler asked.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There may be some. People like me." Jenner said, unsure.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives—all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner said.

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea assumed.

"Jesus." Jacqui said

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again." Daryl said, rubbing his head. "That makes two of us." Nathan added

"Now, hold on a second. Surely, there's gotta be other places out there that are doing better than us, right Doctor? I—I mean it can't really be like this all over the world, can it?" Allie asked.

"Maybe, it's a possibility." Jenner said.

"Oh why don't you just cut the shit, Jenner. You don't really know shit about what's going on out there. Do you?" Kristen said.

"Kristen!" Jane said.

"What? I'm just saying what nobody here has the balls to say. So far, this guy's only been telling things we already knew. You get bit, you die, and then you turn. We already knew this, but I for one want the real shit. So Dr. Jenner, hows about you tell us something that we don't already know." Kristen said, confronting Jenner.

"Hey, ease up all right. I'm sure that this whole thing has been just as hard on him as the rest of us." Dale said, defending Jenner.

Kristen rolled her eyes, but backed down for the moment.

"Now Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but...that clock—it's counting down. What happens at zero? Dale asked, pointing at what looks to be some sort of timer on the wall.

"The basement generators—they run out of fuel." Jenner answered.

"And then?" Rick asked.

Jenner ignored the question and walked out of the big room. Leaving everyone with more questions than they had before.

"VI, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi answered.

The started to get antsy. Suddenly Hazel started to groan in pain and out her hand over her chest. Jane went to her side.

"Grandma, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, dear. It's probably just my heartburn. I'll be fine." Hazel reassured.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed." Jane said, putting an arm around her and helped her move.

"All right, You five with me, we gotta check on that generator." Rick said, pointing to Shane, Glenn, Tyler, Nathan, and T-Dog. "Everyone else, head back to your rooms." He added.

~*~ ~*~

Rick, Shane, Tyler, Glenn, Nathan, and T-Dog ran down the stairs looking for the generators. Suddenly, the light automatically came on as they entered the basement.

"Decontamination—what does that mean?" Glenn asked.

"Come on, man. What do you think it means?" Nathan criticized.

"I don't like the way Jenner clammed up. The way he just wandered off like that." Shane said.

"What's wrong with him? Seriously, man. Is he nuts, medicated, what?" T-Dog guessed.

"Are you guys blind or something? Haven't you all noticed that he's had the doom and gloom look since we first got here. Kristen was right, he knows something and he's not telling us." Nathan said.

"Look we'll figure that out later. Right now, we gotta find those generators." Rick said.

The group came to a map on the wall. "In there." Rick pointed.

The lights in the room came on as they entered through the door into the utility room. There were fuel drums everywhere.

"Well now what? Does anyone even know what we're looking for?" Nathan asked.

"We're looking for the generator. It's gotta be here somewhere." Tyler said.

"Yeah. You three check that way." Rick said to T-Dog, Glenn, and Nathan. "Shane. Tyler." Rick said, gesturing over to him.

Rick, Shane, and Tyler went one way while Glenn, Nathan, and T-Dog went the other, looking for the generator. Rick finds a barrel with a hose coming out of it. "Over here." Rick called to Shane and Tyler.

Rick sees the gauge reads almost empty. He tests the barrel.

"It's empty." Rick said.

"Well we gotta find some more. There's gotta another drum that's still got fuel in it." Tyler said.

The generator then made a clacking noise, followed by the flights flickering before going off.

"Or not." Tyler said.

"I swear I didn't touch anything." Nathan exclaimed.

A different light then came on. "Emergency lighting is on." Vi said.

"Well that can't be good." Tyler muttered.

"What the hell is this?" Shane asked rhetorically.

Glenn, T-Dog, and Nathan came running up. "Hey. You guys kill the lights?" Glenn asked.

"Nah, it just went out." Shane said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, a lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums than I can count." T-Dog said.

"So pretty much a whole lot of nothing." Nathan added.

Shane checked out the fuel gauge.

"It can't be down to just that one." Shane said.

Rick had a worried look on his face.

~*~ ~*~

Hazel's Room 

Hazel was sitting on her bed, looking slightly uncomfortable, but still content. Allie sat next to her, examining her heart beat with a stethoscope.

"Just take deep breathes, okay?" Allie said calmly.

Hazel was complying and doing as she was told by Allie. Jane stood across from them

"How are you feeling, grandma?" Jane asked.

"Slightly better. Still a bit dizzy and my chest still hurts, but it's probably just my heart burn acting up again. Without my medication, it's been a little bit difficult, but I'll be okay." Hazel said.

"Well, I wouldn't take any chances. Try to get as much rest as you can, okay?" Allie said.

Hazel nodded.

"All right, next time I see Dr. Jenner, I'll ask if he has any painkillers or something that can help." Allie said, getting up.

"Thank you, Allie." Hazel thanked, smiling.

Allie smiled back and started to leave.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Allie said as she left.

"Thanks, Allie." Jane said as Allie left. Jane looked back at Hazel.

"You sure you're okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes, dear. I'll be fine." Hazel said.

Jane nodded contently.

"But even if I wasn't, you remember what we talked about last night?" Hazel said.

"Grandma, please. Let's not talk about that right now. At least not until the guys find out what's going with the generators." Jane said

A knock was heard. Jane looked back to see Dani standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jane. Have you checked the air conditioning. It stopped working in my room." Dani asked.

Jane moves to a seat and stood on it so she could put her hand underneath the air vent.

"Nothing is coming out of mine either." Jane said.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

"Oh no." Jane said.

"That can't be good." Dani said, before stepping out of the room.

"Let's check on the others, see if they're okay" Jane said.

Dani nodded then exited the room, Jane and Hazel followed

~*~ ~*~

Jane, Hazel, and Dani came out into the hallway, as did everyone else. Shannon ran to Dani's side.

"Dani, the lights went off." Shannon exclaimed.

"I know, Shan. I know." Dani said, putting arms around Shannon.

"Does anyone know what's going on with the lights and the air?" Kristen asked

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Dale said

Jenner came walking down the hallway, with no intent on slowing down.

"Dr. Jenner, what's going on?" Jane asked.

"Why is the air off?" Carol asked.

"And the lights in our room." Lori added.

Daryl stuck his head out with a liquor bottle in his hand.

"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" Daryl asked.

Jenner took the whiskey bottle from Daryl without slowing down.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner said.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked.

Jenner drank straight from the bottle, still not slowing down.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." Jenner said

"Shutting itself down? What are you talking about?" Marlene asked, but was ignored.

"Hey! Hey, she asked you a question. What the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked

Daryl, Lori, Carl, Dani, Shannon, Jane, Hazel, Ellie, Alex, Carol, Sophia, Dale, Marlene, Kristen, Erika, Allie, Jacqui, and Andrea all followed Jenner, who kept on walking.

Sounds of the power whirling down could be heard as they all walked into the big room

"Hey, man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked.

"You'd be surprised." Jenner said.

Rick, T-Dog, Nathan, Glenn, Tyler, and Shane came running in, joining them. Lori and Jane looked down at them from the railing.

"Rick?" Lori called.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Jane asked.

He gestured at them to wait. Jenner walked down the stairs, past Rick and the others and went up the steps in the big room.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner said, pointing to the timer on the wall.

Jenner took another drink from the bottle. He paused at the steps that lead up to the work stations in the big room. Everyone, with the exception of Hazel, had followed him and is gathered around. Jenner handed the bottle to Daryl, who angrily snatches it out of Jenner's hand.

"It was the French." Jenner said to Andrea.

"What?" She asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner said.

"What happened." Jacqui

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner said.

Shane, now frustrated with the situation, tried to get in Jenner face. "Let me tell you—" he said, before being cut off by Rick.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled.

Everyone began heading back to the dorms to grab their things, until an alarm started to go off.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"What's that?" Carl repeated, staying close to Rick.

"30 minutes to decontamination." Vi said.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked

Jenner scanned his badge and entered a code into a security pad.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick." Shane yelled.

"Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Rick yelled.

"Let's go." T-Dog said

"Come on!" Glenn said.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Jane said.

Rick started to run toward the security door, but the a wall slid up to block the way back out of the C.D.C. Rick ran toward it in a panic.

"No. Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn said emphatically.

"What?" Dani exclaimed.

Everyone was in a panic. The kids ran to their parents. Everybody was confused and frightened, all except Hazel. Who was standing calmly and content.

Daryl tried to make a run at Jenner who was in front of a camera recording.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl said angrily

"Daryl, no!" Marlene yelled

"Shane! Shane!" Rick called to Shane, pointing at Daryl.

"You locked us in here!" Daryl yelled

Shane, Nathan, Marlene, and T-Dog came and held him back

"No, stop! Don't!" T-Dog said

"You lying—" Daryl angrily yelled. "No, no, no, no!" Shane said, restraining Daryl.

"Dixon, man. Chill the fuck out." Nathan said.

Daryl tried to take Jenner, but was pulled off by Shane, T-Dog, Nathan, and Marlene

"Wait! No! No, don't do it." T-Dog said

Shane held Daryl back even as he threatens Jenner with the bottle.

"Daryl, stop! Calm down!" Marlene said to Daryl, as Shane held him back

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick ordered.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner said.

"Well, open the damn things." Dale said.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Jenner said.

"It's better this way." He added.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes? What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick yelled.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl continues to push Jenner until he finally answered

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner shouted.

Jenner collected himself and sat back down at his station.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example—H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Jenner said.

"H.I.T.s?" Rick said.

"What are you talking about? What are H.I.T.s?!" Jane asked.

Jenner stayed quiet. Jane pushed past Rick and Shane, and yanked Jenner by his front collar, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I asked you a question! What are H.I.T.s?!" Jane yelled.

"Vi, define." Jenner said.

"H.I.T.s—high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." Vi explained.

As Vi was explaining. Carol and Ellie held on to their children closely, while sobbing.

Rick was holding his family close together.

Dani was holding on to Glenn and Shannon, while Shannon wept into her brother and sister's arms.

Kristen was crouched in the fetal position with her head between her legs.

Everyone listened to Vi's explanation in fear and horror. As Vi was telling the group how they were going to die.

"it sets the air on fire. No pain." Jenner said.

Carol and Sophia held on to each other, crying, as did Alex and Ellie.

"An end to sorrow, grief...regret. Everything." Jenner said.

~*~ ~*~

Daryl threw the liquor bottle at the door.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl shouted.

Jenner continued to ignore Daryl's commands.

"Out of my way!" Shane yelled.

Shane ran at the door with a fire axe. T-Dog tosses another one to Daryl. He catches it and they both try to destroy the door.

Glenn, T-Dog, Rick, Nathan, Tyler, and Marlene were trying to get through the door.

Ellie, Carol, and Lori were all sat next one another, wrapping their arms around their children.

Dani was standing next to them, wrapping Shannon in her arms.

"I don't wanna die, Dani." Shannon cried.

"You're not gonna die, Shan. None of us are. We'll get out of this somehow."Dani said.

"You promise?" Shannon asked.

"I promise. Like I said last night. I'm not going anywhere." Dani said, still holding on to Shannon.

Jane was pacing back and forth, trying contemplate what to do now. Hazel sat in a chair, still looking calm and content.

"You should've left well enough alone it would have been so much easier." Jenner said

"Easier for who?" Lori asked

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death." Jenner said.

Jenner looked at Andrea, who was sitting on the floor nearby, and Erika, who stood next to Andrea.

"Your—your sister—and your boyfriend, what were their names?" Jenner asked them.

"Amy." Andrea answered.

"Ian." Erika answered.

"Amy and Ian. You two know what this does. You've both seen it." Jenner said. He then looked at Rick. "Is that what you really want for your wife and son?" Jenner asked.

"I don't want this." Rock said emphatically.

Shane and Daryl were still banging on the door with the axes.

"Can't make a dent!" Shane said.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said

Daryl turned from the door." Well, your head ain't!" He said, lunging for Jenner.

Dale, Nathan, Rick, Marlene and Shane all held Daryl back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shane said

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick said.

"Chill the fuck out, Dixon!" Nathan said

"Daryl, calm down! Killing him is not gonna help us get out of here!" Marlene said

T-Dog takes the axe away from Daryl.

"Just back up! Back up!" Rick yelled

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner revealed.

Everyone looked at Rick in shock

"What?" T-Dog asked

"Excuse me?" Jane asked

"Why am I not surprised?" Dani said in a snarky tone

"What? You really said that? After all you're big talk?" Shane said

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick said to Lori.

"So you decided to feed us bullshit instead? Nathan scoffed. "And all that talk about having hope and finding a better place..." Nathan added.

Rick looked unsure of what to say.

"No, he's right. There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here but somebody somewhere—" Rick started.

"What part of "Everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea said, cutting off Rick.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." Jenner said.

The kids were crying.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol said, crying

"One tiny moment—a millisecond. No pain." Jenner said.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol cried.

"Neither does my son." Ellie added

Shane, now frustrated, walked off.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate just to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner reasoned.

Jacqui, Hazel, and Erika heard what Jenner was saying and started to agree with what he was saying.

Jane stood in front of Jenner, blocking him from Carol, Ellie, and their kids.

"Stop it! Just because you've lost hope doesn't mean you can spread your hopelessness around like the damn plague, and who the hell are you to decide our fates?! Huh?! If we would rather take our chances out there, instead of sitting in this hell hole waiting for the timer to run out, then that should be our choice, not yours!"

"I'm trying to do you all a favor. How long do you think you'll last out there, or your loved ones? What about the people you've already lost out there? Wouldn't it be better to spend your last moments in the arms of the people you love and care about, then to go out there and wait for the day where either you or them get torn apart or gunned down? It's better this way." Jenner said

"If that's how you want to leave this world, then fine, but that is your choice. Not ours. You don't get to take away our freedom to choose. Not you, not me, not anyone!" Jane argued.

A gun was cocked. Everyone looked back and saw that Shane had come back with his shotgun.

"Shane, what are you doing?!" Jane said.

"Shane, no!" Rick exclaimed.

Rick and Jane tried to intercept Shane, but Shane pushes them away.

"Out of the way, guys! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane threatened.

Shane pointed his shotgun in Jenner's face, but Jenner was unfazed.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way. You do this, we will never get out of here." Rick said, trying to reason with Shane.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori added.

"It's too late." Shane muttered.

"No, it's not. Not unless you pull that trigger. So please, Shane. Don't do this." Jane reasoned.

Shane didn't move or listen to anybody.

"He dies, we all—" Rick started, but was cut off by Shane yelling.

Jenner closed his eyes awaiting Shane to pull the trigger and end his life.

"— we all die! Shane!" Rick yelled, through Shane's screams

Shane shifted his aim to a computer monitor and starts to shoot, narrowly missing Jane, who fell to the ground when Shane indirectly pushed her.

He continued to shoot again and again, screaming the entire time.

"Shane!" Rick called.

Rick struggled to take the gun away from Shane. Rick hits Shane across the head with the butt of the shotgun and throws an elbow into Shane's shoulder, knocking him down.

Shane falls right at Jane's feet. Rick runs at him. He feints with the shotgun butt, ready to hit him again to keep him down. Dale went over and picked Jane up off the ground, away from Rick and Shane.

Jane went to stand by to Hazel and watched the exchange between Rick and Shane.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick said, panting, and showing Shane that he's ready to use the shotgun to knock him down again.

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane said.

Rick hands the gun to T-Dog. Everyone looked to Rick to say or do something. He looked around, calmly, and tried to assess all that's happened.

"I think you're lying." Rick said to Jenner.

"What?" Jenner said, looking up from his desk.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick asked again

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise, to her. My wife." Jenner said, pointing at the monitor. Revealing the truth about Test Subject 19.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori said.

Daryl picked up an axe and went back to hitting the door, Nathan looked back and saw Daryl doing this. Nathan rolled his eyes at Daryl.

"Ah, screw it." Nathan exclaimed before running back to the dorms to grab something.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Jenner said.

Daryl continued to pound on the door with the axe.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner explained.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's—that's all we want—a choice, a chance." Rick said.

Jane nodded in agreement.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori pleased.

Daryl was grunting as he continued to pound on the doors.

" I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner said before walking back to his desk.

Nathan returned, now carrying the rifle he got from Jenner.

"Dixon, get out of the way. I wanna try something." Nathan said.

Daryl looked back and saw Nathan with the rifle in his hands.

"All right then, give it your best shot, kid." Daryl said, stepping out of the way.

Nathan aimed the rifle at the door ready to fire, when suddenly the door opened. Nathan looked back and saw that Jenner had unlocked the door with the security pad at his desk.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled.

"Let's move it, people!" Nathan said.

Everyone started rushing to leave. Everyone except Jacqui, Hazel, and Erika.

"There's your chance, take it." Jenner said

"I'm grateful." Rick said, thanking Jenner.

"The day will come when you won't be." Jenner said

"Let's go!" Glenn shouted.

Jenner takes Rick's hand to shake it, then Jenner pulls Rick in close and whispered something to him.

Lori ran back and dragged Rick out.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn shouted.

Jane came and took Hazel's hand and tried to lead her out.

"Grandma, come on. Let's go!" Jane said, but Hazel wouldn't budge.

"Grandma, come on!" Jane repeated.

I'm not going, dear." Hazel said calmly.

"What?" Jane.

Tyler looked back and ran to Jane and Hazel. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm staying." Hazel repeated. Tyler and Jane looked at Hazel in disbelief.

Allie was following everyone out the door, when she saw Erika was moving either.

"Erika, what are you doing? Let's go." Allie said.

Erika had an unsure look on her face.

T-Dog was leading Jacqui.

"Let's go. Let's go, Jacqui." T-Dog said as he was leading her.

"No, no. I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie." Jacqui said

"But that's insane!" T-Dog said

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Ian, Jim, and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out."

Everyone stops when they hear T-Dog yelling at Jacqui. She says this last to all of them. Jacqui pushes T-Dog away.

"Dog, come on, man. Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Shane said.

Shane takes T-Dog by the arm and leads him up the ramp. Dale gestures for Jacqui to come, too, but she shakes her head, folds her arms tightly against her and turns her back. She doesn't give Dale an opening to persuade her. He looks over to Jenner and sees Andrea's there.

"I'm staying too." Andrea said

"Andrea, no." Dale pleaded.

She turned her back on him and the group and sat down.

Allie walked up to Erika, who was also stated where she was.

"Erika, come on. This ain't funny, let's go." Allie said.

Erika still looked unsure.

Dale looked back at the group, who stood at the doorway

"Just go! Go!" Dale said to them.

"But, Dad—" Marlene spoke.

"I'll be right behind you, sweetheart. Just go." Dale reassured.

"Come on." Shane said.

Marlene hesitated to leave, but then Daryl came and took Marlene's hand. Marlene looks at him.

"You heard you old man, girl. let's go!" Daryl said, leading her out with the rest of the group.

Everyone but Jenner, Jacqui, Hazel, Jane, Tyler, Allie, Erika, Andrea and Dale ran up the stairs to the ground level.

"Grandma, please. We don't have time for this." Jane said

"Jane, honey, please listen to me. I've lived a long, good life. I got to experience many different things throughout it all. I got to raise a beautiful family. I've had a full life, with no regrets. I'm at peace with my life." Hazel said

Jane shook her head, sadly, with tears on her face. Tyler looked looked at Hazel with confusion.

"Erika, don't tell me you actually want to stay here." Allie said.

"I don't know what I want, but I know what I don't. Like Jacqui said, I don't want to end up like the others, like Ian." Erika said.

"You won't. Not as long as I'm here and everyone else too." Allie said.

Erika shook her head.

"You know that's something you can't promise me once we're out there." Erika said.

Dale was on his knees pleading with Andrea.

"Andrea, this isn't what Amy would want for you." Dale pleaded

Andrea didn't look at Dale.

"She's dead, and you need to leave." Andrea said.

~*~ ~*~

Up in the lobby T-Dog, Nathan, and Glenn ran for the doors, banging against them.

"Dammit, they won't open!" Nathan yelled.

"Come on!" Glenn exclaimed.

Kristen, Dani, and Shannon we're behind them.

"Get them open already!" Kristen shouted.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn said.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute." T-Dog said

T-Dog went to the electronic security pad beside the door and tried out in a code to open the door

"Try it! Try it! Try it now!" T-Dog shouted.

Glenn and Nathan tried to open the doors again, but they still wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" Nathan yelled.

"You guys heard what Jenner said, once those doors shut, they stay that way!" Dani yelled, wrapping arm around Shannon.

"Daryl!" Shane called, running to one of the windows.

Shane tosses an axe to Daryl and they both started hitting the glass, but it doesn't break.

"Dani!" Shannon cried.

"It's gonna be all right, Shan. We'll get out soon." Dani said.

~*~ ~*~

The clock in the big room has counted down to 003:10.

Dale, holding Andrea by the arm, is still hoping to talk her out of staying.

"Times almost up." Andrea said.

"Grandma, please. Don't ask us to leave you, not like this." Jane pleaded.

"I'm not asking, Jane. I'm telling you both to go." Hazel said.

"B—But all those prayers you gave to us and everyone else. Was it all just talk and meaningless?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, dear. But those prayers were never for me. They were for you. I've accepted that my own timer would be winding way before all of this. I'm happy with the life I've lived and I want you to have the life you deserve. To be in a safe place, with a loving family of your own." Hazel said.

"But your my family too. I can't just leave you here." Jane cried.

"Yes you can, because you're strong, Jane. You are not just gonna survive out there, you're going to live. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you last night. Don't just survive, live. I wrote down more about it in the letter I wrote to the both of you." Hazel said

"Letter? What letter, I don't have any letter." Jane said.

Tyler reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a letter.

"I have it, she gave it to me before you woke up this morning." Tyler said.

Jane looked at Tyler in shock, then back to Hazel.

"The letter explains everything, now you need to go." Hazel said.

Jane was hesitant and anxious to go, knowing what her grandmother's fate would be.

"You can't seriously be giving up like this?" Allie asked.

"Ian's gone, Allie. What if I end up just like him? I don't want that." Erika said.

"That's not gonna happen to you. Rika, please. This group needs you. I need you." Allie pleaded.

Erika looked at her in surprise.

"You called me, Rika? You haven't called me that since we were kids." Erika said.

"Just got to show you how much I care about you." Allie said.

"Even after..." Erika said.

"Yes, you're my best friend. I can't lose you." Allie said.

Erika assessed what Allie said and thought carefully. Then she looked at her in the eyes, and nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Erika said

Allie smiled, then took Erika's hand and was about run out, but stopped momentarily to look at the others still in the room.

"You guys, come on." Allie called

Jane looked at Allie, then back to Hazel.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. Both of you will." Hazel said, putting a hand each to Jane and Tyler.

Tears streamed down Jane's face, as she held Hazel's hand. Hazel wiped away Jane's tears and smiled at her.

"Now, go." Hazel said.

Jane nodded sadly, before going Hazel one last hug.

"I love you, grandma." Jane said sadly, through her tears.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Hazel said.

Jane let go of Hazel, then ran to meet with Allie and Erika at the door.

Tyler was about to follow Jane, until Hazel grabbed Tyler's hand. He looked back at her.

"Tyler, watch out for her, okay? After today, you're all she's gonna have left. Take care of her." Hazel said.

"I will, I promise." Tyler said, trying not to cry.

Tyler also gave Hazel a hug, before joining Jane. Allie, and Erika.

"Dale!" Allie called.

"I'll catch up! Just go!" Dale said.

Allie nodded. "Ok guys, come on. Let's go!" Allie said, leading the way out.

Hazel watched as her two grandchildren ran to escape and she smiled and silently cried tears of joy, feeling absolutely proud of Jane and Tyler.

~*~ ~*~

T-Dog made a run at the window with a chair.

"Daryl, look out!" T-Dog warned.

T-Dog started pounding on the window with the chair, but no effect.

Marlene was at the rear of the group watching the way the game, hoping to see her father come up.

"Come on, dad. Come on." Marlene muttered.

She heard footsteps running up. She moved toward them in anticipation.

'Dad?!" Marlene called.

But instead of it being Dale. It was Jane, Tyler, Allie, and Erika.

"Where's my dad?" Marlene asked.

"He said he'll catch up." Allie said, running to catchup with the others.

"How are we doing?" Allie asked.

"Nothing's working, we haven't even made a dent yet." Glenn said.

Shane loading his shotgun and looked over at Nathan.

"Hey, Nate. You got any ammo in the rifle?" Shane asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah." He answered.

"All right, come one than." Shane said before running g up to the window, Nathan right behind him.

"T, everyone, get down! Get down!" Nathan warned.

Shane and Nathan fired several shots at the glass, but they barely make a dent.

"Jesus." Shane said.

"Bulletproof, why am I not surprised?" Nathan muttered.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia questioned.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol said, reaching into her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane said, but Carol ignored him

"You're first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol said to Rick, handing him a grenade.

"Holy shit, Carol." Nathan exclaimed.

Rick takes the grenade and goes to the window.

"Holy hell!" Nathan yelled.

"Everybody down!" Dani yelled, still holding onto Shannon.

At the window, Rick removes the pin to the grenade and immediately leaps back and runs away as quickly as he can.

Only the window nearest to the grenade shatters as it exploded, but luckily it's big enough for them to escape through.

The group exited the building through the window and made a run for the vehicles.

"Walkers, incoming!" Tyler yelled out as the group was running.

Shane, Nathan, Tyler, Marlene, T-Dog, and Rick shot down some walkers that were in their path. Daryl takes one's head off with his axe.

Rick, Shane, Lori, Glenn, Dani, and Shannon got inside the R.V.

Carol, Sophia, Ellie, and Alex ran for the Cherokee.

T-Dog, Kristen, Tyler, Jane, Allie, Erika, and Nathan went for T-Dog's Van.

Shane went for his Jeep and Daryl was heading for his truck, until he looked back and saw Marlene looking back at the CDC, not moving. He immediately ran back to her.

"Marlene, we gotta go." Daryl said, pulling her along, but Marlene was resisting.

"I need to wait for my dad." Marlene said.

"He said he'll catch up, now come on." Daryl argued

"No, I need to make sure he gets out in time." Marlene argued back.

In the R.V, Rick had the keys and started the engine.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait, wait. They're coming."

Lori pointed.

Andrea and Dale arrived and jump down out of the building., but Jacqui and Hazel were not with them.

~*~ ~*~

Back inside, Jacqui, Hazel, and Jenner were watching the group from the monitors.

"They got out." Jenner said.

Jacqui, Jenner, and Hazel all looked at each other, sharing a smile.

~*~ ~*~

Andrea and Dale were running for the R.V.

"Guys, come on! Hurry!" Marlene shouted.

"Move your asses. Come on!" Daryl shouted.

In the R.V. Rick was checking his watch anxiously as the time was running down.

~*~ ~*~

In the big room the clock counts down to less than ten seconds. Jacqui takes Jenner's hand and Hazel's hand. They spend their last moments looking into each others eyes.

"I'll see you soon, father." Hazel muttered to herself. As she smiled with a single tear streaming down

~*~ ~*~

Outside, Rick was honking the horn to warn Andrea, Dale, Marlene, and Daryl.

Lori stuck her head out of the R.V window.

"Dale! Y'all get down! Down!" Lori yelled

"Get back! Everybody down! Down!" Rick said, as the Grimes Family and Rhee family took cover.

Dale, Marlene, Daryl, and Andrea took shelter behind the sand bag cordon out by the guard shack. T-dog, Shane, Jane, Tyler, Carol, Ellie, and everyone else ducked down in their vehicles. A huge fireball built up inside the C.D.C. building until it filled up the entire place. The heat blasted out of the windows, setting fire to everything around it, exploding tanks, cars, trucks, walkers, and anything it touched. The explosion expanded until the roof of the place disintegrated and the building imploded on itself.

Glenn, Dani, Shannon, Rick, Lori and Carl get up from the R.V. floor and see the remains. Dale and Daryl peered over the sand bag wall.

T-Dog, Tyler, Jane, Kristen, Allie, Erika, and Nathan all rose up from their seats in the van

Carol, Ellie, Alex, and Sophia looked up from the Cherokee.

Shane looked up from his Jeep.

Everyone was shocked from the explosion.

Behind the sand bags, Dale and Daryl reached down to Andrea and Marlene.

"Come on come on." Dale said

"All right, lets get goin." Daryl said.

Glenn opened the R.V. door.

"Get in, get in, get in. get in!" Glenn shouted.

Andrea and Dale got inside the R.V, while Daryl and Marlene ran back to Daryl's truck.

Lori was speechless at the destruction. Andrea sat down, crying and gave Dale a look of anger.

Dale looked back at her, but looked away, feeling sorry for the grief she felt.

In T-Dog's van, Jane broke down in tears and started crying hysterically into Tyler's arms at the loss of Hazel, Tyler also felt despaired by the loss of their grandmother, but kept his composure and stayed strong for Jane's sake.

Erika looked at Allie and gave her a look of gratitude as she knows that she would've met the same fate as Jacqui, Jenner, and Hazel if Allie hadn't stepped in and stopped her.

Rick starts drive the R.V. away, Rick looked shaken. Lori noticed this and also felt scared.

Rick looked at her, collects himself and concentrates on driving, determined.

Glenn, Dani, and Shannon were holding onto each other tightly in shock from the explosion and felt grief for the losses of Jacqui and Hazel.

The five cars turned around and drove back up the road they came down on.

The burning of the C.D.C. sent a column of black smoke, high up into the Atlanta sky.

Note: sorry that this took so long, life has been a real bitch for the last few months, but I'm back and finally finished this book. I don't know when book 2 is gonna come out, but it will eventually. That is if y'all want another one, but thanks for reading this book. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time...

Memorial for the characters who died in this book. Canon and OC characters alike.

Amy: 1x01 - 1x05

Trevor: 1x02 - 1x04

Cassidy: 1x02 - 1x04

Jim: 1x02 - 1x05

Ian: 1x01 - 1x05

Edwin Jenner: 1x05 - 1x06

Jacqui: 1x02 - 1x06

Hazel Turner: 1x01 - 1x06


End file.
